A Beautiful Heart
by Ninjashallow
Summary: Itachi tries to control the affection he feels for his little brother, as his Father, the Clan, and most of the Konoha village try to destroy there beautiful relationship as brothers and much more!WARNING:Uchihacest,SasoDei,child abuse,violence
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

erm I'm not sure how to edit the title so I can tell you what this story is about, so here it is: Itachi's affection for his brother and how the Clan and village set out to ruin their beautiful relationship as brothers and much more! contains incest and mild language

Chapter 1 Nightmare

Sasuke shuffled around his bed, a slight crease in his eyebrows. His dark soft hair stuck to his forehead in sweat as he cried out softly

_WHAM! _

Sasuke cried softly in his dream again, as a dark voice echoed through his head

'_I'll teach you the meaning of the Uchiha name yet boy!!'_

Another blow to his stomach made Sasuke wake up in a cold sweat. His heart twisted painfully as the nightmarish memory lingered on a little in his head. He glanced beside him and frowned.

'Aniki?'

Sasuke scanned around the dark room. Itachi wasn't beside him as usual. He checked the time, it was almost 3.30, maybe he was at the bathroom. Sasuke yawned and went to lay his head down on the pillow when he heard what sounded like soft moans coming from the bathroom. Curious he slipped out of bed and felt he way over to the door, he opened the door and the hall was deserted.

'Aniki, are you there?' he whispered into the darkness. He looked down at the hall. A small ray of light was leaking underneath the door frame of the bathroom. Sasuke was about to turn back, it was really late and if his father caught him out of bed, Sasuke shuttered, it wasn't worth getting into trouble. But a small gasp coming from the bathroom made Sasuke look back curiously. Was his brother ok? He hesitantly tiptoed along the wooden floor.

He had to be careful, his mother and father's room was just below him. He went up to the door and listened. Sharp panting could be heard from the opposite side.

'Aniki, are you okay?'

Itachi froze and shot a glance at the door.

'Erm I'm fine otouto, just g-go back t-to aaaahhhhhh' Itachi couldn't finish the last sentence as he moaned out loudly. Sasuke burst the door open, worried and froze.

'oh..uh...s-sorry I-Itachi-san, I-I just thought you were hurt and' Sasuke trailed off blushing.

'That's okay otouto,' Itachi said pulling back up his boxers, 'were both boys right!' he smiled washing his hands. He knew Sasuke didn't understand what he was just doing, how could he, he was only 8, but he had to admit it was a little embarrassing, he just wasn't one to show his emotions like that. He always kept a cool face.

Sasuke nodded and looked back up sheepishly at his brother, his dark hair swept over his shoulder hanging loose from his ponytail and he was just in his boxers. When he finished drying his hands he looked back down at Sasuke.

'Come on otouto, you must be freezing, let's go back to bed before we wake father up' Sasuke smiled sadly a little and Itachi frowned. As he looked more closely at his baby brother he saw his hair was sticking to his forehead in a light layer of sweat and he was paler than usual.

'Why are you up otouto, did something wake you?' he asked curiously.

Sasuke stiffened and looked back down at the bathroom tiles. That's all the answer Itachi needed. He could have kicked himself. Here he was jerking off while his little brother was having a nightmare of that loathsome fucking man he had to call his father! He usually is comfort to Sasuke when he has these nightmares and that quite often. The poor thing obviously woke up and he wasn't there. Itachi put his hand down and stroked Sasuke's dark hair out of his face. Sasuke's dark eyes watered a little looking shamefully up at his brother.

'Come on otouto, let's go back to bed!' he lifted Sasuke up and walked across the hall back to his room. Sasuke's little arms wrapped around his neck feeling the warmth of his brothers pale toned skin. Itachi lifted the blankets and the both got underneath them, he pulled his little brother into his chest and stroked his hair absent-mindly. Sasuke breathed in his brothers relaxing scent and curled up close to him.

'Aniki?'

'Yes otouto?'

'How come you don't have to wear pyjamas and I do?' he asked feeling ridiculous in his dark blue garments, while his hand was wrapped around Itachi's bare chest. Itachi chuckled.

'Because otouto, I'm older than you, and you're a lot smaller, you will get cold if you wear nothing in bed'

'aren't you cold Aniki?' Itachi smiled to himself.

'of course not otouto, I have my cuddly baby brother to keep me warm at night!' he whispered, softly kissing Sasuke on the top of his head and bringing him, if at all possible, closer. Sasuke smiled and buried his head deeper into Itachi's warm chest.

'Love you Aniki!' Sasuke whispered as his eyes became sleepy and he sunk into a dreamless sleep.

'...Love you too...Sasuke' Itachi replied quietly and quite hesitant. It hurt him deeply to say these words, not meaning them like Sasuke did...but meaning them as that and more, because to Itachi, since as far as he can remember has always loved his brother as something more, something forbidden.

Ironic, isn't it, he though to himself, that the golden son of the Uchiha clan, the prodigy, was the one who would bring shame and dishonour to his family because of the love he has for his baby brother, yet Sasuke always got the abuse for not "living up to his brothers expectations".

Itachi eyes saddened, that was the worst part, the hurt and pain his brother received daily form most of the uchiha clan because he wasn't like his brother, yet no matter how many time his father punished him, Sasuke never seemed to feel hate, or jealousy towards him. Sasuke seemed to idealize him, which worried Itachi, he didn't want Sasuke to turn out like him, empty inside, yet at the rate his father was beating him it will only be a matter of time before Sasuke starts to lose his innocence and feelings.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke, he was gently stroking his soft silk hair, Sasuke was breathing lightly into his chest. He was the most beautiful and precious thing Itachi had ever laded eyes on. Sasuke was the only thing Itachi loved or cared about in the world, he loved every hair on his brother head; he would do anything for his brother.

Itachi felt a hard throb down in his boxers and frowned. He though he had taken care of that earlier tonight but lying so close to Sasuke every night was complete torture for him. He hoped it wasn't sticking into Sasuke, but he wasn't going to leave again, Sasuke might have another bad dream and Itachi wanted to be there to comfort him, and beside lying beside his little brother every night was complete bliss, he kissed Sasuke's pale forehead and lay awake stroking his soft hair and listening to his breathing as he thought of all those blissful memories he had with Sasuke. No doubt his father would have his usual tirade in the morning, but right now that was a whole other world away!

That's it guys, hope you enjoyed reading! Im not much of a writer, I like reading more, but I thought I would give it a try after reading so many nice fan fiction (see my favourites hehe) I will of course, keep writing more chapters if you thinks it's worth it, or if you are interested in reading more, but if not, thanks for reading and if you know of any good **Uchihacest Fanfiction** that isn't on my favourites please hook me up cause I love to read it!

Ninjashallow

xx


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Morning

**Chapter 2 Bad Morning**

Itachi awoke early that morning and carefully lifted his arms out from underneath his sleeping brother. He sat for a moment looking at Sasuke; the room was still slightly dark as the sun was just beginning to rise. Sasuke slept on the silk pillows, his breathing light and his dark hair ruffled over his eyes a little. Itachi stoked the little strands out of his eyes and kissed him gently on the cheek. _Stop it Itachi_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes in shame and left the room to go down stairs for his breakfast. The only person to be up earlier than him was his father. Itachi didn't know why, he never use to get up this early, maybe he did it to prove he could keep up with him. This irritated Itachi, if he wasn't spending time with his brother, Itachi preferred to be on his own. He wasn't interested in what others had to say, especially his small-minded father. He knew it would be some stupid rant. And once again his father didn't disappoint.

'What was all that noise last night? Was Sasuke out of bed misbehaving?' he snapped irritably.

'No father, Sasuke was asleep, I made that noise, and I apologize.' Itachi replied deadpanned.

'hmp, were is that good for nothing kid, still in bed I suspect?' Itachi griped the handle of his coffee mug tightly. Every nerve in his body surged with anger when he heard anyone say something bad about his baby brother. But again, Itachi wasn't one for showing emotion and replied as coolly as possible.

'It's only 6am father'

'He should be taking a lesson from _you_, if he wants to gain any honour or respect from this clan!'

'Father I hardy doubt getting up an hour early to drink some coffee will make him the prodigy you expect him to be,' he replied turning to face Fugaku , 'and beside's I get up early only because I like some time to myself in the mornings' he said to his father, who didn't get the hint. Fugaku merely grunted at this as Itachi left, stepping outside into the garden.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered a little as the strong beams of sunlight illuminated through the curtains. He rolled over stretching and noticed Itachi was gone. _Damm_ he thought, _how does Aniki manage to get up so early every morning?_ He smelt breakfast being cooked downstairs and quickly jumped out of bed, shuffling around for his clothes, after putting on his black Top with the Uchiha symbol on it and grabbing his ninja kit he ran downstairs skipping the last few steps. He hoped his father wasn't up yep, he knew he would only have something bad to say for his lateness. Sasuke shook his head determined, _today will be the day, he thought, I will finally impress father, __I have to!_

Sasuke's heart sank as he entered the kitchen, his father sat at the table, reading the paper. He nervously stood in the door frame, he walked in a little, nobody seemed to notice he was there.

'Morning mother,' Sasuke smiled at his mother standing at the stove. She turned round and smiled half heartily before returning to cook eggs. Sasuke hesitated before sitting down at the table, he looked nervously up at his father,

'Urm...g-good morning f-father,' Fugaku didn't respond, he didn't even show signs that he heard his son. Sasuke looked down at his plate sadly, before two arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him on his head.

'Morning Otouto!' Itachi smiled brightly. Sasuke's heart felt warm again and he happily returned his brothers hug.

'Will you stop that nonsense!' Fugaku spat at Sasuke, who let go of Itachi immediately. Itachi frowned and sat down next to Sasuke, who once again looked down at his plate, a small crease between his eyes.

'Good morning Itachi,' their mother said brightly kissing him on the head, 'how did you sleep last night?' Sasuke stared at his mother, he tried to deny the fact that she seemed to care about Itachi more than him, but it was moments like this that the truth hit hard and made him doubt if she loved him as a son at all. Itachi stiffened slightly at her touch, but nobody noticed. He didn't liked being touched by anyone, other than his little brother...actually his little brother's touch he longed for.

'Fine thank you mother' he answered politely. Sasuke suddenly remembered last night and looked worryingly up at his brother,

'Aniki are you feeling better from last night?' Itachi froze for the second time in the space of 2 minutes, there father looked up from his paper

'What? Were you not feeling well son?' he asked suddenly, while his mother placed a hand on his forehead.

'urm h-he was moaning in the bath—'

'—I just had a headache' Itachi shot across Sasuke, blushed furiously.

'Hmmm your head doesn't seem too hot...'

'I'm feeling better stop making a fuss mother,' Itachi tried to laugh it off.

'Of course he is, my son isn't one to act weak for something small like that, right Itachi' Fugaka smiled proudly patting him on the back.

'but Aniki—'

'—SILENCE!' Fugaku shot across from Sasuke, making him wince. Now that he looked over, he took in Sasuke's appearance.

'COMB THAT MESSY BED HAIR BOY, YOUR NOT GOING TO BE SEEN IN SCHOOL LIKE THAT, WHY CANT YOU BE MORE LIKE ITACHI, YOUR A UCHIHA FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!' he shouted at Sasuke form across the table, 'ALTHOUGH SOMETIMES I DOUBT IT! Sasuke shot up from his chair like it was on fire and ran out the kitchen on his father's demand. Itachi immediately felt guilty, here he was sitting with his hair combed back and tied neatly in a ponytail. Sasuke's was ruffled up and although Itachi thought he looked adorable, but he knew how much his father prided his Clan on respectful appearance.

'That boy...' Fugaku shook his head angrily 'when will he learn. All he does is bring shame to our name, I'm sick of it, I need to teach him some more respect I think!' Itachi stared down at his plate wordlessly. It took almost all his self control to not flip the table over and smash his father's face in with the coffee pot for even suggesting to hurt his Otouto.

He calmly put his thoughts aside, his father's ranting a distant noise as he stared into space, relaxing himself by thinking of his sweet little brother. Sasuke's soft black strands of hair running through his fingers last night, and every night for that matter, his delicate little body curled up beside him, his legs wrapped and entwined around his own errection, his soft warm breathing in his neck.... _Stop it stop it! _He thought to himseft, he shook his head.

'Itachi, what's wrong with you?' his father suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Itachi looked up at his father, and felt nauseous and dizzy, with a light layer of sweat over his forehead. Did he just have a mental orgasam? He never lost his control like this, he had to stop thinking these thoughts, it was sick, what was he thinking, Sasuke is his brother —

'ITACHI? Are you listening to me?' his father interrupted him again, looking confused and slightly impatient.

'Yes father, sorry I'm...just a little lost in thought,' he replied

'Well I want you in full concentration today, your Sensei Kakashi told me the ANBU is willing to give you a chance, since they heard good words form the Hokage of you talent! As expected of my child!' Itachi stared at his father's smile that made him sick, and felt even more sick at the look of hurt on Sasuke's face as he walked in— just as his father had said that last sentence, something Sasuke had longed to hear come out of his father's mouth all his life. Sasuke felt a lump in his throat as he heard what his father – so easily – said to Itachi.

Itachi looked over to him in a guilty expression but Sasuke smiled back weakly. He could never, no matter what, feel bad thoughts towards his big brother, he loved him too much. Itachi patted the seat next to him and Sasuke sat down, his hair brushed as neat a he could get it, but it always spiked out naturally. Fugaku eyed Sasuke up chewing on a slice of toast.

'Well boy, did you hear that?' he shot across suddenly at Sasuke. Sasuke almost choked on a piece of toast as his father unexpectedly addressed him.

'Yes f-father, that's great Aniki!' Sasuke smiled excitingly looking at Itachi, who reluctantly smiled back, aware on the direction this conversation was leading.

'And?' his father snapped. Sasuke hesitated looking at Itachi confused. Itachi closed his eyes and signed.

'Don't you feel ashamed? That you brother is respected and acknowledged by the Clan and the village, and most importantly the Hokage himself?' he spat out with pure disapproval etched in his tone.

'While you, you aren't even fit _or_ worthy to wear that symbol on your back!!' Fugaka slammed his fist down on the table, Sasuke flinched, their mother still had her back turned at the sink, but her hand had stopped drying the china plates, Itachi gripped the side's of his seat, restraining himself from breaking every bone in his father's body.

'I...I...urm...s-sor — ­'

'Your brother was TWO years younger than you when he first activated his Sharingan, and what are you going to show the Hokage? You can't even throw a fucking Kunai on target, WHAT ARE YOU GOOD FOR?' his father shouted to his son, who hung his head in shame. Itachi's nails were digging into the wooden side of his chair not as hot rage seethed through his entire body. Sasuke stuttered a little more, before Fugaku turned his eyes away in disgust.

'More eggs dear?'Mikoto asked brightly, trying to cut the tension.

'No, I've seemed to have lost my appetite!' Fugaku replied in darkly, looking at Sasuke before walking out of the kitchen to go to work. A silent tear slide down Sasuke's face, as everyone sat in silence. Sasuke felt a searing pain in his heart, the words his father said continuing to echo through his head. He chewed on his toast silently, the taste like ashes in his mouth. Itachi and Mikoto exchanged short glances before she got up and made herself busy.

'_Sasuke_' his brother's soft voice caught his attention as he looked over to his brother. Itachi only referred to him as Sasuke when he was being serious, in public it was "Niisan" but he usually always called him his otouto. Itachi starred hard into his baby brother's eyes, his heart twisted painfully as his otouto's eyes shined wet with tears. He stroked the length of Sasuke's face with his long slender hands, and slowed down at his pale pink lips, Itachi so desperately wanted to touch. He snapped himself back out of reality and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, whispering in his ear

'Come on otouto, we better go or we will be late for class!' Sasuke nodded silently and walked out the door with his brother, he looked down at the ground, feeling rejected, useless and shameful, _some start to the morning_, he though to himself, _on trying to impress_ _father. _He looked up at his brother, who seemed to be in a world of his own thoughts. Itachi had his hand grasped firmly around Sasuke's, his beautiful shoulder length hair shinning in the gleaming sunlight. Sasuke felt better knowing that, later tonight, he would be cuddled up to his brother in the sheets, breathing in the sweet scent of that velvet black hair.

That's the end of Chapter 2, which I had no intention of writing until I got very nice unexpected reviews from you really friendly people, so I had some free time tonight to write this! again if you want me to write more I will, if not then I will end it in the next chapter which I will try and have for you soon!

The chapter title is all I could come up with so if you have a better title feel free to tell me!

Oh and I heard there is a new Gurren Lagann movie, is it coming to the States soon?? _Aaahhhh Kamina_ (*Daydreams*)

Thanks for your reviews, and remember keep me updated on all the hot **Uchihacest fanfic's** out there!XD hehehe

Ninja Shallow


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

Chapter 3 Dreams

Sasuke felt Itachi gasp of his hand break as they reached the gates of Konoha academy. Itachi was in his final year, haven being put forward for being more than superior to his fellow classmates. Sasuke was at the top of his class by miles too, but apparently it wasn't good enough. He just wasn't seen as the prodigy Itachi was at his age, and still is. Itachi looked down at his brother, he wanted to say something, anything to make Sasuke feel better after what their father said, but he just wasn't good at expression emotion this early in the morning.

'I'll see you at lunch Otouto,' Itachi smiled ruffling his hair. Sasuke merely nodded and slowly walked off.

Itachi sat in class bored out of his mind as usual. He knew all the answers and was always flawless in training, even though he was the youngest in his class; they had a hard time in keeping up with him. His thoughts drifted back to this morning. _Sasuke seemed so upset, father always goes so hard on him. Maybe I could do something nice with Sasuke after school, to take his mind of this morning._

Sasuke's morning dragged on to, his thoughts drifting from his brother to his father, and his hurtful words kept repeating over and over again in his head.

'Sasuke, are you okay?' Sensei Iruka interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke looked up immediately and nodded.

'Yes sensei, I'm okay,' Sasuke replied politely, although he was a little unconvinced. He was aware of the harshness Uchiha Fugaku put his sons through, but decided better upon bringing up the subject.

'Well Sasuke, I'll just like to congratulate you again, you ability and skill is still the finest I've ever seen since Itac— urm..eh..well since a long time' he quickly corrected himself before Sasuke heard him. 'Your top of your class as usual, and you never have any difficulty completing any Ninjutsu or Taijutsu I teach you,...I hope your father well be proud of this school report.' He added, sadly looking at the boy. _He's doing the best in the class by miles, his father has to be pleased with the report this time, _he thought to himself.

The lunch bell rang and Sasuke ran outside to the benches where all the student have their lunch. He at once spotted his brother, it wasn't hard, he was socializing with the strangest, but nice set Sasuke at thought, people in the school.

'Aniki!' Sasuke called over to his brother. Itachi looked up from his seat and singled for his little brother to come and join him at the table. Sasuke walked over and sat close to Itachi, who ruffled his hair playfully again. Most of the cafeteria was watching them with mixed reactions; they could never get use to this rare smile the saw on Itachi's face when he was with his brother. Itachi never displayed any sort of emotion before Sasuke started school, many had been shocked to see how close Itachi was with his brother, and for the first time showed a human side to him. Others couldn't believe Itachi had these emotions, and realised Sasuke must really be important to him. Nobody else had ever gotten his close to Itachi.

'Hello Otouto how was class?' Itachi asked, _as_ _least Sasuke seemed happier_ _than this_ _morning_

'Aniki, Aniki, I got my report card back!!' Sasuke smiled waving it in front of his brother. Itachi looked down at the card. Of course Itachi signed. Top of his class by a mile in everything, even in throwing Kunai he hit more targets than his class put together. It was the same with Itachi. He handed it back to the excited boy.

'Hey Sasuke! Good job little dude,' Kisame said ruffling his hair, the other's nodded and showed there appreciation too. Itachi smiled at his friends, he was truly thankful he found them, most others in his year were all small minded hateful people Itachi didn't want to know. Most of the school considered them to be different and strange, they didn't know why they wore matching rings or a patch with a red cloud on their ninja kits and school bags, but generally people tended to stay away from them. Itachi didn't care what people thought of them, He trusted his friends and was happy to see him and his brother was accepted by them and not shunned and hated because of their Uchiha reputation.

'Wow, that must be the highest score in Iruka sensei's class ever uh!!' Deidara smiled patting Sasuke on the back.

'Yeah I can't wait to show father, he'll be so happy'. Itachi smiled weakly, _if that's what it took_, he thought to himself, _beatings and abuse, to make Sasuke be the best Ninja in his class,_ he shook his head, before his thoughts were interrupted.

'Afternoon Itachi-kun,' a man with short brown hair and a sharp pointed chin smiled over him. Sasuke looked up at the man addressing Itachi and couldn't help but think he looked mean; he looked like he had a fake smile, and a fake polite voice to match it.

'Takashi' Itachi replied coolly. He had a great dislike for this class mate. Sakamoto Takashi and his family were always very envious of the Uchiha family and of course Itachi. He has always tried to compete with Itachi, but of course Itachi always scored higher without any real effort.

'Ohayo Sasuke' he spoke slyly.

'uh... O-Ohayo gozaimasu,' Sasuke replied back rather shyly, he wasn't use to anyone other than Itachi's friends addressing him. Itachi's eyes narrowed, he knew nothing that came out of Takashi's mouth would be friendly and immediately got protective of his brother.

'I see in your report card you got top of the class again Sasuke' there was no friendliness in his voice.

'urm..y-yes,' Sasuke replied back innocently.

'hmm that's nice, becoming more and more like your big brother huh' he smiled darkly. Itachi's hands clenched into fists and he glared at Takashi. Kisame looked warily at Itachi, knowing how protective he was of Sasuke and that his temper was flaring.

'You have big shoes to fill, Sasuke, to be anything close to you "prodigy" brother' he said nastily, emphasizing the word "Prodigy". Itachi's eyes flared up furiously in Sharingan, and Kisame quickly stepped in.

'Come on Itachi, lunch is over' he said pulling Itachi back. Sasuke looked at his brother frightened, he had seen that look in Itachi's eye's countless of time when his father beat him, and knew what Itachi was capable of doing. As Kisame pulled Itachi away, Takashi shouted out after him

'Maybe this time daddy will finally look at you as his son! Nice talking to you Itachi.' It took most of the Akatsuki, to pull Itachi away from Takashi, and to calm him down. Sasuke followed them, a little confused as to why that man would say those hurtful things to him when they just met.

Deidara stood forward, when Itachi was out of hearing.

'Do you have a death wish huh?'

'Leave me alone you freak!' Takashi said turning away from Deidara.

'Come on Deidara, forget about it,' Itachi said tonelessly.

'Ugh, its scum like that, that makes me wana leave konoha now and start the organisat—'

'—Shut up Deidara, what if somebody hears us?'

'Hmph' is all that he said before the bell rang and everyone started to go back to class. Itachi waited until the guys walked off before he knelt down to face Sasuke.

'Ignore, what Takashi said to you, otouto, never listen to anyone who has something bad to say to you, because it's not true, you're my special little brother okay?' Sasuke nodded and smiled, and when Itachi though that no one was looking, he quickly kissed his brother on the cheek. Sasuke felt better immediately and waved goodbye to his brother smiling. Little did he know Takashi was watching them from afar.

'Takashi, are you insane? Making Itachi angry like that? And saying that about his brother, I'm surprised he didn't rip you limbs of,'

'I'm not scared of him, that's all I ever hear from this village, Itachi Itachi Itachi, I'm sick of it!'

'Yeah but you should have known better that to insult his little brother, did you see the look in Itachi's eyes?' Takashi had to admit he did fear for his life at that moment, but shrugged it off.

'yeah well that Uchiha kid is becoming just like Itachi, it makes me sick, they think there perfect Ninjas, but I think there is something more going on there!'

'What do you mean Takashi?' he looked at his friend smirking.

'Do you not see what there like together? It's not normal for two brothers!' he replied. His friend looked over to where Itachi was walking away. He had to admit it was a very close relationship, one that is rarely ever seen in Konoha, and it seemed even stranger that it was the prodigy Itachi who apparently had no emotions, to care so much for his sibling.

'You mean something incestuous?' Takashi nodded.

'Really? from what I heard they get it awful tough at home, especially Sasuke, that probably explains why they are so close, either way you shouldn't have said that in front of Itachi, I think it hit a nerve, I would stay away from Itachi if I was you dude!' his friend said shaking his head and walking off. Takashi grunted in response and continued to stare at the Uchiha.

Later that day, when class was over Sasuke waited patiently by the swings, on his brother Itachi to come out of class. Sasuke's class always finished an hour earlier than Itachi's and so he always waited here. His gaze drifted off to some of the kids in his class. Their mothers and fathers came everyday to walk them home again. Sasuke had to admit it hurt a little to see kids his age laughing and playing around with their father. One father lifted his son up on his shoulders and swung him around laughing. They must have a very good relationship, Sasuke though sadly to himself. Another father greeted his son with a hug, ruffling his hair. Sasuke felt his throat go numb and his stomach ache painfully at the sight. He was sure that if he tried hugging his father, or even show him any affection at all, he would be nursing broken ribs and missing a few teeth. _What he wouldn't give to be that close to his father,_ Sasuke thought hopelessly, or even a fraction of that, anything remotely close to that—

'—Otouto!' Sasuke heard his brother call out and he quickly jumped up to greet him. He ran up to his brother wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke on his head before lifting him up on his back. Itachi had always noticed how Sasuke looked at the other kids in his class when their parents came to collect him. It broke his heart when he saw the longing in Sasuke's eyes for that Kind of relationship with his father. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, chatting excitingly to his big brother. _As long as I have my big brother_, Sasuke though happily, _that's all the family I need!_

As with everyday day...they walked the long way home.

When they reached the Uchiha gates, Sasuke was shocked, and Itachi was annoyed to see there father standing there waiting for them. Before Fugaku could say anything, Itachi quickly put Sasuke back down on the ground. Fugaku didn't look impressed.

'Have you forgotten how to walk Sasuke?' his father asked sarcastically. Sasuke stuttered a little before Itachi stepped in.

'Your home an hour early Father, is there a reason you waiting for us at the gate?' Itachi asked deadpanned.

'I'm waiting to see both your report cards, be up in the study hall in 5minutes.' He replied seriously and walked away. Sasuke felt relief wash over him; he thought he had done something bad. Itachi stared after him a little before taking Sasuke's hand and walking up to their house.

Itachi and Sasuke knelt before their father, who had a stern look on his face. Itachi sat quite emotionless while Sasuke felt a little excited, to show how well he was doing in class. He put in so much effort and it's finally payed off.

'Itachi, you first' Fugaku ordered. Itachi calmly got up and handed his father his report card before bowing and sitting back in place. Fugaku quickly scanned the piece of paper before smiling and looking at Itachi.

'As expected of my child. Flawless marks, perfect score in everything.' He said proudly before handing it back to Itachi. Itachi took the piece of paper without any word, he didn't care what his father said to him anymore, all his praises and compliments felt empty and worn out now. Sasuke looked at his brother; he sat with no emotion on his face, like what father had said meant nothing to him.

'Sasuke, you report card, now!' Fugaku snapped motioning his hand forward for the paper. Sasuke quickly got up and carefully took out his report card, making sure not to crease it, bowing in front of his father like Itachi. Fugaku snapped it out of his hand and glanced at his paper. Sasuke's excitement soon turned to nervousness as he waited to hear what his father had to say. Fugaku's eyes narrowed and he looked from the report card up to Sasuke's face. Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest as he looked at his father, Itachi stared at the floor with no emotion, apart from a slight crease appearing between his eyes.

Fugaku fist moved so fast, that in a blink of an eye, Sasuke felt a painful blow to his face, his head was spinning and his vision became blurry as he lost balance and crashed on the floor, blood spilling from his mouth. Itachi's eyes flashed with Sharingan and his nails dug into his palm.

'99 OUT OF 100 IN THROWING KUNAI?? WHAT HAPPENED TO ONE OF THEM, ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? He shouted grabbing Sasuke by the hair and lifting him up. Sasuke mewed in pain and rubbed his hand along his mouth wiping blood away.

'ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!!!' Fugaku shouted shaking Sasuke. Itachi glared up at his father, seething rage spreading through every vein in his body. Sasuke opened his mouth to try and answer but some more blood spilled out along with 2 baby teeth. Another blow to the stomach made Sasuke double over in pain, coughing and spurting out blood. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, the room was spinning. He felt his father grab him by the back of his neck and throw him out into the hallway crashing him against the wall

'GET YOUR KUNAI KIT; YOU WILL THROW THEM ALL NIGHT IF YOU HAVE TOO, TO GET EVERY TARGET PERFECTLY' He shouted, 'WE SETTLE FOR NOTHING BUT PERFECTION IN HIS CLAN!!'

The shouting and crashing continued down the hall, as Itachi still knelt listening. Blood ran down his hand as his nailed pierced the skin on his palm from digging them in too much.

_CRASH!!_

Itachi winced at the sounds. His mouth trembling at the little pool of blood on the floor from Sasuke, his report card crumpled up on the floor. Itachi picked it up and flattened it out.

'_I can't wait to show father, he'll be so happy'_

Itachi felt sick that he couldn't help his baby brother, he folded up the piece of card and pocketed it, savouring it with all the other stuff he keep as treasure from his beautiful otouto.

That night Fugaku came in from outside, Sasuke following him a little distance away. Itachi's heart hurt at the sight of his baby brother. He looked out of breath, dry blood had dripped down his chin, neck and stained his shirt. His eyes looked deafened and dead. Without another word he passed the dining room and went straight upstairs. Itachi went to get up and see how Sasuke was when his father stopped him.

'Leave him be Itachi!' he said firmly.

'Father I was going to tell him super is ready,' Itachi replied, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

'He's not fit to eat, I told him to wash up and go straight to bed.' He smirked pouring a drink. Itachi glared at his father from across the table, but dropped the subject and eat silently for the remainder of the evening, feeling hate and Loathing, he never thought possible for that man he had to call father. That man, who hurt his precious Otouto.

As soon as he finished eating he left the dinning room wordlessly and quickly ran up to his room, he opened the door quietly and saw his little brother curled up in a ball on the bed. Soft little whimpers and sniffing could be heard from Sasuke and Itachi felt his heart go numb with sadness. He silently walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Sasuke head. Sasuke jerked around immediately, frightened, but when realising it was his brother he relaxed a little.

'A-Aniki' he sniffed, trying to hold back the silent tears sliding down his face. Itachi assumed he had been crying for a long time, the pillow was soaked with tears.

'_Sasuke_' Itachi whispered placing a smooth hand over the large bruise swelling on Sasuke's face. His fingers were wet with tears as the slid down his cheek. Itachi couldn't find words to say, to make his otouto feel better, his heart reached at the sight of Sasuke's shinning, black wet eyes, and small pale bruise lips. He did the only thing he knew to do at this moment; he leaned down and slowly kissed Sasuke on the lips, breathing in his scent. Sasuke was caught by surprise but closed his eyes and returned it. Itachi caressed his hand against Sasuke's pale smooth skin, and broke the kiss. If it had gone on any longer, it would have forced entrance into Sasuke's mouth, he couldn't let that happen; they where brothers.

Sasuke still had his eyes closed, and moved his hand up to his lips where Itachi had kissed him.

'Otouto, I'm sorry about what father....' he trailed off, noticing Sasuke wince at the mention of his father. Itachi signed and got up; he washed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers. Sasuke watched him, he seemed to still be in a little world of his own, gently touching his lips as if just realising what Itachi did. Itachi slipped in underneath the cool silk sheets and brought his otouto closer to him chest, absent mildly stroking his hair. He couldn't think of anything else to say to Sasuke, to take his mind of their father, but the kiss seemed to have calmed Sasuke down as the tears stopped and snuggled up close to his body.

******

'ANIKI, ANIKI,' Sasuke whispered, shaking Itachi. Itachi stirred slightly in his sleep.

'ANIKI' Sasuke said a little louder.

'Hmmm Otouto what is it?' Itachi replied sleepily, turning around to his brother. Sasuke hesitated and looked away from his brother.

'Otouto, what's wrong, did you have another dream?' Itachi asked worried. Sasuke nodded slightly.

'urm..yeah,b-but,'

'aaww its okay otouto, I'm here,' Itachi reached out to wrap Sasuke in his arms, but Sasuke squirmed out of them. Itachi looked confused.

'I'm sorry Sasuke, I was only trying to comfort—'

'—I know Aniki... I just...well'

'Come on otouto you can tell me,' Itachi urged him on. Sasuke stuttered a little more, before giving up and lifting up the covers a little. The room was dark and Itachi couldn't see what he was trying to show him.

'Hold on a minute otouto,' Itachi whispered leaning over to the lamp beside his bed. He lit it low and turned around to face his brother who was blushing and had a worried look on his face again. Itachi waited and Sasuke hesitantly lifted up the covers again allowing Itachi to look. What Itachi saw made him sign in relief and smile. He looked up at Sasuke's worried eyes and reached out a slender hand to stroke back some of his raven locks.

'That's nothing to be worried about otouto; you just had your first wet dream.' Itachi said, almost proudly. It was moments like this Itachi savoured, he had never missed one of Sasuke's growing changes, and never wanted to either. He loved how Sasuke always came to him for anything that worried him. Father had never been there for him, so he promised himself he would always be there for Sasuke. He loved Sasuke more than anything and felt so happy he was with Sasuke every step of the way with growing. Sasuke looked down under the covers confused.

'Wet dream?' Sasuke said to himself. Itachi pulled the covers of and went to the closet. He picked out a clean pair of underwear and pyjamas for his brother.

'Come on otouto, I'll dress you again,' he pulled down Sasuke's pyjamas and then his pants, his breath catching in this throat at the sight that lay before him. He closed his eyes annoyed _this is no time to get a hard on _he thought to himself. Sasuke seemed to not mind being naked in front of Itachi, _because he trusts you; you big pervert _he thought angrily to himself_._

'What's a wet dream Aniki?' Sasuke asked shyly to his brother.

'It's when you have a really good dream, and this sticky stuff called semen comes out of your penis ,' Itachi said calmly, pulling up his pants and ruffling his hair. He wasn't every good at explain things like this, but he was gonna try, in normal circumstances he would feel embarrassed about this subject, but never when it came to his little brother. Sasuke needed to know these things and his father was never going to explain it to him, so Itachi did his best. Both siblings were too close to each other to feel embarrassed about such normal everyday things.

'Did you ever have one?'

'Of course I have otouto, lots of times, all boys have them when they're growing, you can't control it, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not going to be your last one either, but don't worry I'll always be here to help you okay?' he smiled kissing his little brother on the finished changed Sasuke, and sat him back on the bed, climbing underneath the sheets himself.

Sasuke suddenly sat up worried again 'What about the sheets?'

'Don't worry otouto, it's not a big deal, I'll change them in the morning!' Itachi replied wrapping his arms around Sasuke's small waist and bringing him closer to his body.

'Thank you Aniki!' Sasuke whispered softly, wrapping his thin arms around Itachi's slim toned body.

'Anytime otouto' he replied kissing him softly again. After a while Sasuke's breathing became even and light. Itachi stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

My little brother is growing up, he smiled to himself, already at school he is being adored by girls. He may even have a crush on one of the girls, that's what happens when you hit puberty, he smiled sadly. Good then you can get these sick thoughts out of your head he though angrily to himself. Itachi signed and stared sadly at his brother, when was these unnatural feelings going to go away? He started feeling this when his brother was very young and instead of it going away, his love and lust for his brother seemed to get stronger every day. It made him feel sick, that he wanted to touch his brother and love him in this way, but he couldn't help it. If his baby brother ever found out, he would be disgusted, and probably wouldn't want anything more to do with him.

Before Itachi could stop himself, his hand reached out and stroked Sasuke's black silky locks of hair. He smiled to himself; his little brother was so beautiful, his pale smooth skin, his beautiful dark eyes, and how adorable he looked when he woke Itachi up with his innocent worried look in his eyes. Whoever his little brother had a crush on, that girl is the luckiest girl in the world. Sasuke stirred a little in his sleep, and wrapped his arms more tightly around Itachi, yawning slightly. Curiosity suddenly got the better of Itachi and he whispered low into his brothers ears,

'What were you dreaming about Sasuke?' Itachi smiled bringing Sasuke closer to him. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be embarrassed to tell him, how he could know that a dream caused his body to react like that.

Sasuke snuggled up closer to Itachi, burying his head into his brother neck.

'You, Aniki!'

Thank you for reading, I would also like to say that I know the characters are a little different from what they are in the Manga, I know the Akatsuki where all from different villages and obviously wouldn't all be hanging out with Itachi in Konoha, I just wanted to do that for the storyline, hope you don't mind, oh and Takashi is just a random Japanese name I made up for guy at the lunch scene. Also I added in some Japanese words to make it feel, well kind of more like the anime...I'm sorry if you like Fugaku, and you probably don't like me portraying him so bad, but I didn't like him in the Manga or Anime so I feel he deserves to look like the bad villain! I've been reading all your comments, there very nice, thanks so much, I'll keep writing and look forward to hearing from you guys soon!

Also a special thanks to **Ai akutenshi** and **deamon.m **for finding that fanfic I was looking for!! You guys are great!!!!! Chat soon!

Ninjashallow


	4. Chapter 4 Friendship and Family

Chapter 4 Friendship and Family

Itachi stared across from Sasuke at the breakfast table, an unreadable expression across his face, replaying over and over in his head the events of last night.

*****

'_You Aniki' Itachi's heart stopped suddenly, and the smile disappeared from his face as he shot a glance down at his brother buried in his chest._

'_What did you say otouto?' Itachi whispered in the dark night, staring disbelievingly at his baby brother. Sasuke's breathing was even._

'_Sasuke, d-did..did you say...m-me? Itachi tried again, a little more loudly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't even stir, he must have been sound asleep. Itachi had a terrible urge to shake him a little, just to find out what he had said, he was sure he heard his little brother say he had dreamed of him, and only moments before that, Sasuke had his first wet dream. _

_Itachi felt a rare blush on his cheeks as he felt hot and excited. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He felt a hard throbbing in his boxers, there was no time to go to the bathroom, besides, _

_I have to clean the sheets in the morning any why, so it won't matter if I make a mess, _

_Itachi thought to himself as he put his free hand underneath the sheets and reached down underneath his boxers, grabbing his hot pulsing length around his hand and moving it up and down, slow at first and then faster. His other hand grasped tightly around his brothers thin waist, pulling him close as he pumped harder and faster, panting right in front of his sleeping brother. _

_He fantasised Sasuke waking up and continuing, taking his cock in his small little hand and pushing up and down, kissing his neck and those sweet lips—aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Itachi breathed out. It didn't take him long to climax, he had never masturbated with his brother so close to him, lying across his bare chest, his smooth little hands wrapped around his neck, breathing softly. Itachi relaxed back on the pillow, staring at his brother. _

_He removed his hand from his boxers and wiped them on the sheets before placing them around Sasuke's body and kissing him softly on the cheek. Then a slight frown appeared on his face. What if Sasuke didn't say that, or he miss heard him, or even if he dreamt that, wasn't he asleep before Sasuke woke him up about his little problem. Itachi's eyes saddened, but he didn't take his eyes of his brother. He had to have miss heard him, what was he thinking? Sasuke didn't have a wet dream because of him, they were brothers._

_*****_

Still Itachi couldn't help but think about it all night, and in the morning, Sasuke woke up his usual self, a little worried about the bed sheets being messed, but one glance at Itachi and Itachi smiled nodding his head, and he changed the sheets. Sasuke may have been embarrassed but he never mentioned his dream, and Itachi couldn't ask him. He felt ashamed to even think his brother would have a stimulating dream over him; he didn't hold sick incestuous thoughts like Itachi.

Itachi quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Fugaku walked into the kitchen pouring himself a cup o coffee. Sasuke tensed up as he sat down across from him and quickly eat at his cereal quietly.

'Good morning son' Fugaku spoke over his news paper. Both Itachi and Sasuke looked up and stared.

'You have two sons father, to whom were you referring to?' Itachi replied darkly. Sasuke gulped as Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

'You're a little moody this morning Itachi, did that brat keep you up all night?' he spat in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke stared down at his corn flakes, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

'Actually I had one of the best nights slept in a long time,' Itachi replied annoyed. Fugaku just grunted in response and went back to reading his news paper. When the mood got a little tense, Sasuke shyly addressed his brother.

'urm...Aniki...if...if you have time after school,' Sasuke throw a hesitant look at his father, who stopped reading the paper and studied Sasuke with an angry look on his face. 'Can I urm show you my new punch combos?'

'Yes of cours—' Fugaku's fist slammed down on the table knocking over the Jug of orange juice and the bowl of cereal. Sasuke flinched and Itachi's eyes shot up to his father.

'I AM THE HEAD OF HIS FAMILY, IF YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT YOU COME TO ME, AND NOT WASTE YOUR BROTHERS TIME WITH YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS OF TRAINING, YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OR A SON'

Sasukes eyes shined with tears and he felt his heart ache painfully in his chest. So many times he had heard these words from his father, but it hurt all the same very time. Why did he even have to open his mouth, he knew anything he said always disappointed his father. Itachi's eyes glared at his fist, seeing the raw marks on his knuckles from his harsh beating he gave Sasuke yesterday.

'I'm s-s-sorry father, I-I d-didn't mean, I..urm' Sasuke stuttered, feeling hepless.

'I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AGAIN IF YOU EVER TRY AND USE UP ITACHI'S PRECIOUS TRAINING TIME LIKE THAT FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS!' he threatened. Itachi had heard enough; he silently stood up, his chair scraping across the wooden floors, as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist, lifting him up, and carrying his books with his free hand. Sasuke's heart leaped in surprise, shooting a terrified glance at his father, who looked out raged.

'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?' he bellowed.

'Were going to school,' came Itachi's deadpan response. Fugaku jumped up from his chair.

'Put him down, he knows how to walk, and I want him back here straight after school for more training, I'll beat it into him if I have to, don't be late, is that understood Itachi?' Itachi stopped at the doorway, his veins seething with rage as he felt Sasuke tense up on these words.

'Don't ever refer to Sasuke as worthless again!' he replied darkly, not even turning around to face his father and ignoring his first order to put Sasuke down.

*****

The walk to school was very quiet. Itachi was still fuming with rage over his father, and Sasuke had gone white as a ghost, worrying sick over what his father had in store for him when they got decided now wasn't the best time to ask Sasuke about his dream.

When they reached school It didn't take him long to find his friends in the busy hallway. They stood out a mile. Itachi walked up to them at the lockers. When they noticed Itachi they turned around to greet him.

'Hey Itachi, your late where have you be—' Konan stopped as she saw the huge swelling bruise on Sasuke's mouth and eye. The group all noticed this and went quiet, looking sadly at Sasuke and then to Itachi, who sighed and knelt down to Sasuke.

'I'll see you at lunch Otouto,' Itachi said quietly kissing Sasuke on the head, not caring about the other students shocked reactions of him displaying such a human emotion. Sasuke nodded and smiled at the gang before walking away, getting hundreds of stares and points from other students noticing his bruise.

Itachi watched Sasuke before turning to his group. They all stared back at him, not knowing what to say. Itachi opened his locker, pretending to search for some book.

'Fugaku again?' Konan whispered softly.

'Who else? That bastard does the same dam thing every week, someone outta teach him a lesson!' Kisame growled.

'Hmmm why don't you just let me explode him into beautiful art yeah!!'

'What are you talking about, he would make a much nicer puppet,' Sasori replied back

'What?!?! As I anyone wants to see Fugaku's face again yeah, I say you just give me a lot of clay and I'll make a masterpiece out of him.' Itachi slammed the locker door angrily.

'Will you guys knock it off, can't you see that it won't help?!?!' Everyone turned to face Itachi.

'What do you mean Itachi?' Konan asked

'Sasuke respects father too much, it will hurt him to hear you say things like that, no matter what that bastard does to him, Sasuke will always look to him as his father!' he ended the sentence with a harsh truth, leaning against the locked looking helpless and annoyed. The group remained quiet staring sadly at Itachi. They really did feel for him, and his little brother. It was only natural since Itachi and Sasuke was a close friend to them all. Itachi looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'What do you want us to do Itachi? We hate seeing you like this,' Sasori spoke softly. Itachi looked down and the ground again and smiled weakly.

'I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to yell, I...I just...' Sasori and Konan nodded.

'We know, its okay, don't worry we will always be here for you and Sasuke!' Itachi eyes shined as he realised he really was blessed with the best friends ever.

'Shit were gonna be late for class!' Konan shrieked as she pulled Sasori away, but Deidara stayed back, he looked at Itachi to down the hall where Sasuke had just been. He knew too well of the pain Sasuke was going through. His father had never acknowledged him either, but not because he expected so much out of him like Fugaku did on Sasuke, but because he was disgusted with the mere sight of his "abnormality". But unlike Sasuke, he was for the moment free of his father's constant hate; Sasori's parents died a long time ago, and as they were close friends Deidara ran away from his house to Sasori, and they lived together ever since sharing each other's company. Although he loved living with Sasori and they were like brothers themselves, he constantly had nightmares of the abuse and torment he endured while living with his father. He squeezed his hands shut at the memories.

'Itachi...' Deidara mumbled softly. Itachi looked up with concern on his face.

'What is it Dei?' he replied looking into Deidara's cerulean blue eyes. Deidara hesitated for a second before looking at Itachi.

'If Sasuke ever...needs a place to stay...well...h-he can stay with me and Danna for protection,' Itachi raised his eye brow a little, and Deidara immediately blushed,

'uh well, not that you cant...p-protect him, just that, well you know, when my father..uh' Deidara trailed off and turned away embarrassed. He always wanted to help Itachi, since it was him that helped Deidara get away from his father's abuse. Itachi softly placed a hand on Deidara's arm pulling him back. He didn't know what to say, how did he manage to find such special friends that generally cared for him. Itachi just smiled.

'Thanks dei, I...I'm so happy I have you as a friend!' Deidara smiled back and together they walked to class, Itachi feeling better knowing that, at least for tonight his brother would be free from Fugaku.

************

Sasuke walked into his classroom, feeling all eyes on him, staring at his black eye. Sensei Iruka followed in not long after.

'Good Morning Clas—' Iruka stopped abruptly in his sentence as his gaze averted to Sasuke. A deep frown appeared on his face,

'—Sasuke, what on earth happened you eye?' he asked although secretly he had a good idea of the answer.

'Training...last night' was Sasuke's short answer, he wasn't exactly lying, it had happened at Training last night...when his father beat him with his fist continuously. Iruka sighed and cursed his father silently. He knew this was about as much as an answer he was going to get out of Sasuke and he didn't want to humiliate him any further in front of his class, so he let the subject go.

*********

Class seemed to snail by, Itachi looked bored down at his text books, most of the time class was good fun, as he always had Deidara to chat on and keep him entertained. He smiled at the thought of his friend. But Deidara wasn't in the same Senjutsu class as him and without Deidara it was so boring.

A piece of paper that fell on his desk interrupted Itachi of the blonde. He looked down at the paper and opened it up, reading it under the desk.

_Tut tut Day Dreaming in Class Itachi? – Shisui_

Itachi looked up from the piece of paper and smiled at his cousin sitting a few seats away from him. Shisui grinned back. Itachi ripped out a piece of paper and scrolled on it under his desk.

_Come on cousin, you know I already know this Senjutsu backwards, you should be the one listening instead of writing secret notes to me!XD -- Itachi_

He threw the note and it landed delicately on Shisui's desk. Shisui opened the note under his desk, scanned through the few lines and smirked rolling his eyes at Itachi. They both sniggered silently. Shisui jotted on the back of the note again and passed it to Itachi.

_Any plans made for after school?_

_Cus I was thinking we could go fishing! What do ya say? – Shisui_

Itachi smiled and ripped out a new piece of paper, writing quickly.

_Sorry Shisui, I'm bringing Sasuke round to Deidara's and Sassari's place, I'll probably stay the night, don't feel like going home, you're welcome to join us?—Itachi_

Shisui frowned when he read the piece of paper, crumpled it up and didn't write back, he got up after a few minutes, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. The bell rang for their last period of class, all the students gathered there books and began to leave the classroom.

'So you wana come over later for a couple o drinks? We'll probably just watch a movie or something!' Itachi asked as he approached his cousin, who was still packing his books away. Shisui looked up from his bag, an annoyed look in his face.

'No thanks!' he said bluntly, heaving his heavy bag over his shoulder and storming out of the classroom. Itachi caught up to him in the hallway.

'Shisui why not? It will be fun, a break from all this training!'

'why do you wana go, and whys Sasuke going with you?' he asked seriously. Itachi raised his eyebrow a little, confused. He usually got on very well with his cousin, why is he acting this way now?

'Come on Shisui, I don't get time out much these days, and I'm kind of pissed with Fugaku, so Deidara invited me over, I'm sure he won't mind if you come to, he's a really easy going guy!' Shisui looked a little disgusted.

'I'm not hanging out with that FREAK' Shisui spat out the last word. Itachi's eyes darkened slightly.

'You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would ya un? A voice came from behind Shisui, who whirled around surprised.

'Well you're the only freak in his school, so yeah...who else would I be talking about?' If Deidara was hurt, he didn't show it, he just shrugged and smiled. Itachi glared at his cousin.

'Watch it Shisui!' he said darkly. Sasuke took his Ninja kit out of his locker and walked to the senior hall to meet his brother. Itachi had told him at lunch that they would be going to Sasori's and Deidara's house after school. He was really excited, he loved staying at their house, and he was very fond of them. He came around the corner and stopped abruptly, listening to what they where saying.

'Why are you wasting time with this freak?' he said spitefully, emphasising the last word with such disgust.

'Your beginning to sound just like my father un' Deidara replied casually.

'Pity your father couldn't get shot of you years ago, If I where him I would have thrown you out a long time ago!'

'I wasn't thrown out un, I left!' Deidara replied back, a little more heatedly this time.

'Yeah whatever, I heard he couldn't take looking at your disgusting hands any longer and tried to sew them up!!'He sneered back. Deidara, this time, looked hurt at what he said. He couldn't have been more wrong about the last part. His father had not tried to sew his hands up, Deidara had taken a needle and thick tread and tried to do it himself at a young age, in a desperate attempt to close the mouths, hoping for his father to love him, but ended up severely hurting his hands, making a bloody mess, which took a long time to heal. His father had not showed any worry or affection to his son.

'you don't know what you're saying un' Deidara replied tonelessly, his hand clenched into tight balls to hide them away in shame. Shisui smirked.

'aaaww did I hit a nerve freak?' Itachi grabbed Shisui by his shirt violently. Both his eyes and Shisui's flashed with Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened as he ran down to his brother.

'Aniki!'

'ITACHI, PUT HIM DOWN AT ONCE!' a loud shout thundered through the empty hallways as Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, and Deidara all looked to the source of the shout in shock.

None other than Fugaku Uchiha stood at the doorway; his arms folded across his chest, he face contort with rage.

'Fugaku-_ue_' Shisui and Deidara bowed (Deidara adding "ue" to his title with much force as he didn't feel any great respect for the man) Itachi stood, eyes with Sharingan fixed on his father. Sasuke stood looking at his father to Itachi, his heart beating vastly.

'WHATS GOING ONE HERE?' Fugaku shouted. Itachi inactivated his Sharingan and looked down at his cousin kneeled on the floor.

'Nothing Father, just having a chat with my Cousin.' He replied tonelessly. Fugaku looked down at Shisui, motioning to him that it wasn't necessary to kneel any longer.

'Why where you grabbing your cousin roughly like that Itachi?' he asked sternly. Itachi though about this question for a moment before deciding on the truth.

'Because he was saying unfriendly things to my friend Deidara here' Fugaku looked down on the direction of Deidara, who was still kneeling on the floor for respect.

'Deidara? Oh yes I remember, the freakish hands...' he smirked. Deidara eyes creased a little.

'Kekkei Genkai un' Deidara corrected him. Fugaku just sneered at his hand, looking away in obvious disgust.

'now on to more important matters, where do you think you were going after class?' Fugaku asked darkly. Itachi remained impassive, and replied calmly.

'Sasuke and I where gonna walk home, isn't that right Otouto?' Itachi asked Sasuke who nodded immediately, a sinking sensation in his stomach, abandoning all hopes of going to Deidara's after class. Deidara looked at Itachi to Fugaku, vivid loathing in his calm blue eyes, for the man who reminded him so much of his father. Fugaku smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh really? Shisui informs me differently as to your plans after class.' Itachi shot a look of hate at Shisui, who shuttered a little by the intensity of the glare.

'He called during class and told me you had plans to go to this freaks house, for a night of fun, when I distinctly told you and that brat to come straight home!' Deidara looked down at the floor, and Sasuke gazed sadly at his direction. He called him a freak, right in front of him. Sasuke eyes saddened as he felt more of a bond than ever with Deidara; his father had a way of talking about him as thought he wasn't in the room as well.

Itachi didn't argue, he just nodded slightly looking anywhere but at his baby brother. He didn't want to see the fear or disappointment in his face. Fugaku seemed satisfied with his lack of response or argument and patted Shisui on the back.

'I believe your father is waiting for you at the police force.'

'Thank you Fugaku-ue' he replied hastily before bowing and running out the door. Fugaku turned his attention on Deidara.

'It's a disgrace how you put your family name to shame, and your blood-line had such a honoured and powerful Kekkei Genkai, I don't know what happened to you' He said spitefully before turning to Itachi and Sasuke. Deidara hung his head and averted his eyes to the floor.

'ITACHI, SASUKE, GET HOME NOW, I'LL DEAL WITH YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER!' he shouted before storming out of the main door, Sasuke following quickly on his heels frightened, Itachi giving Deidara a rare hopeless look before patting him on the shoulder and walk out with them.

Deidara stood alone in the hallway. The school had long been empty. He heard footsteps walk up to him as two arms wrapped around his waist.

'Hello Dei, sorry I got held back, I hada clean all the Shurikens in Kakashi's cla—w-what wrong Dei, where's Itachi and Sasuke, aren't they suppose to be coming over?' Sasori asked worried, loosening his grip on Deidara, who wiped his sleeve over his eyes stopping wet tears from falling.

'un...nothing...un...Fugaku fucking shithead came and give'em hell un, and..a-and now there gonna get in trouble, just because I invited them over un,' he sniffed, feeling angry with himself.

'aaww dei, come on you know their fathers a jerk, it was either gonna be that or some other excuse to beat up Sasuke!'

'un..I j-just know how Sasuke feels, I...can't believe he has to live with that..that...$£*&#' words failed to describe Fugaku, but it didn't matter anyway, as Sasori's lips came crashing down on Deidara, kissing him softly, breathing in his deep scent.

'I know all too well that you know how Sasuke feels, remember what it was like in Junior? When you came into class everyday with bruises and broken bones from you father? It was hard to watch that back then, and it's hard to see you blame yourself for what Fugaku fucker is doing now!' Deidara nodded and smiled weakly

'But we have to help Itachi and Sasuke, all of us!' Deidara replied looking into his deep brown eyes.

'Then let's go talk to Pein about the Akatsuki, he was finished school last year, but this group was all his idea, it's time we start to put it in action!' he replied smiling, outstretching his hand to Deidara, who smiled taking it as they walked home hand in hand.

I'm deeply sorry for the wait, I just have my Christmas exams over with, so I didn't really get any time to write anything while studying (hope you guys didn't think I forgot about you!) well at least its Christmas so I will have good time to write, I am kind of afraid I am running out of ideas, and I'm a little scarred that this story isn't so good, I kind of depend on reviews to know if you like it, or if you have any good ideas,(like **Requiem for a memory** reminded me to put in Sasori because I didn't even include him in the last chapter, so thanks so much, I love him as a character!) reviews really have been helping me with the last chapters I wrote.

See you again with the next chapter very soon,

Ninjashallow xx


	5. Chapter 5 Akatsuki gettogether

Chapter 5 Akatsuki get- together

The walk home from Konoha high school was a long one, walking with their father, the tension could have been cut with a knife. Fugaku walked a head of Itachi, who walked at a slow pace, his face impassive and blank and Sasuke, who fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes shining with tears at the thought of what his father had in store for him. He glanced up at his brother a few times, and noticed how calm he looked, wishing he could be as brave he looked back down at his feet—anywhere but his father. Perhaps Itachi noticed this, as he grasped Sasuke's hand firmly in his own, squeezing it tightly in effort to soothe him.

When they reached the gates of the Uchiha complex, Itachi loosened his grip on his brother's hand. They walked through the street, many greeting their father, who told them, they were coming back from training hard. Itachi couldn't help but feel disgusted at how fake his father was to people. The finally reached the porch to their house, a huge Uchiha symbol on a banner rippling from a post. Itachi rolled his eyes. This clan really did think highly of their "honor", Itachi felt sick by the though, _was beating up an eight year old to a bloody pulp for missing target on one kunai Honor? _ Itachi's thoughts were interrupted with a sudden shout from his father

'Inside now!' he demanded. Itachi stepped in followed by Sasuke, whose heart was beating so loudly he wondered how nobody could hear it. Sasuke jumped again as he felt Fugaku blocking his way through the door

'Sasuke wait outside by the lake, I'll deal with you in a minute' he said firmly, not looking at him. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, Itachi's head snapped around glaring at his father, he was separating Sasuke from him.

'Father—'

'Don't question me, just get inside now!' he said slamming the door on Sasuke's pleading face, before turning on Itachi. They stood in silence for a moment. Fugaku wondering on the best way to handle this, while Itachi's thoughts were on the pleading look on Sasuke eye's, worrying about his little brother.

'What has gotten over you? Why are you behaving like this?' Fugaku asked sternly, Itachi looked at his father expressionless.

'I don't know what you mean father...' He replied, almost sounding bored.

'DAMM IT ITACHI, I MEAN THE WAY YOU GRIP YOUR COUSIN VIOLENTLY, THE WAY YOU HANG AROUND WITH ROGUE NINJAS, THE RELATIONSHIP OF YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGING!!!' Itachi's eyes widened in shock, and his heart stopped in that last sentence. Did his father know how he felt about Sasuke? However Itachi kept his face blank and his voice calm.

'what do you mean by relationship father? Fugaku's eyes narrowed.

'I mean how close you both are, how you defend him, care for him, help him with his Ninjutsu, he's your brother, your meant to be against him, strive to compete with him, over take him, be the best Ninja this clan has ever seen!!'

'Father, he is my brother, of course I will feel these feeling's for him, it is only natural I feel protective of him—'

'—NO ITS NOT! Not in this village, not in the Uchiha clan, do you see any other Siblings as close as you too?'

'That's the Uchiha's downfall—'

'—NO---it's the Uchiha's strength, care for nothing, show no emotion, and become the best ninj—'

'—I am the best father, having a close relationship with Sasuke has not decreased my skills or capability in any way—'

'—YET! But he will, if you continue to waste your time and energy on _him_'---he spat that word out like acid---'if you continue to show soppy love and brotherly friendship emotions with that brat in public!!'

'Maybe if you showed him some affection, like a father is suppose to, he wouldn't crave attention from me, we might be a normal family!' Fugaku rolled his eyes impatiently.

'I've washed my hands of him long ago, along as I have you, we won't need another prodigy!'

'FAMILY FATHER!!, I'm not talking about the clan's skills, or ninja's or anything like that, Are you so thick headed I'm talking about giving him true, fatherly love—'

*SMACK!!!*

Itachi felt a stinging pain on his cheek, but he didn't flinch, he didn't even bat an eyelid, but his eyes glowed with blood red Sharingan.

'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT! PRODIGLY OR NOT YOUR STILL MY SON AND I DEMAND RESPECT!' he said, his eyes flaring with Sharingan too. He waited for Itachi to speak, to say something, but he stood emotionless.

'Sasuke has to learn by himself the responsibility of holding the Uchiha name, and if wants to be seen as anything in my eyes, much less a son, then he will have to prove himself as one is that understood?!'

'yes father.' Itachi answered obediently. Fugaku eyes softened and he sighed.

'Itachi....I'm sorry, I didn't want to resort to violence, not with you, it's just...I worry about you, I worry you are being distracted from your true potential' he said softly, regretting hitting Itachi, who nodded slowly, hating Fugaku with every ounce of his body. 'you know I think highly of you, as expected of my child you're the best ninja this village has ever seen, I got a letter about ANBU this morning, you entry is almost certain' he smiled hopefully, as if this news was important to Itachi, who stared back uninterested, using all his self control not to break every bone in Fugaku's body.

'that's all I wanted to say, now I want to go over to you cousin's later and apologize for you actions, the last thing I want is for you two to fall out, he's the only friend of yours that's not a freak'-----Itachi gripped his hand tight until they went white-----'so please forgot about this argument today, that's my boy!' he said patting Itachi on the shoulder, who flinched away from his touch slightly. Fugaku began to walk to the door, Itachi heart lept *SASUKE!!* He walked up and swung Fugaku around.

'Father, please don't punish Sasuke, it was my fault, I told him we were going to Deidara's and Sasori's house after school, he didn't have a choice. Fugaku looked at his son sternly, as if deciding something, then eventually his hand loosened on the door knob and he nodded slowly, grunting in response before walking away into the kitchen. Itachi took this as an "okay" and breathed a sigh of relief.

He walked out into the bridge down by the lake, where Sasuke was waiting nervously for his father. When he saw Itachi coming in the distance, his heart lifted in relief and he ran to him hugging his chest.

'ANIKI!' Sasuke shouted burying his head in Itachi's warm chest. Itachi stroked his soft black hair and smiled.

'It's okay Otouto, father isn't going to hurt you, I talked with him!' Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes, his shoulders relaxing and his breathing turning to normal, he hugged his brother in thanks again. Itachi got up to leave, but Sasuke held on to his chest.

'Aniki, where are you going?' Sasuke pleaded, holding on to his brother.

'Otouto, I have to go to Shisui house, to apologize'

'Aniki, take me with you please, I...I don't want to stay here alone with father!' he begged

'Sasuke, I can't, just stay in our room, or play out here, as long as you stay away from father, so he doesn't go into a bad mood again, I'll be back tonight okay?' it broke his heart to leave Sasuke but he had important things to deal with after Shisui's. He lifted up Sasuke's chin and kissed him softly on the cheek before running off. _The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back to my beautiful brother _Itachi thought.

******

Shisui almost had heart failure when he saw the image of Itachi Uchiha walking up to their door in the Uchiha estate.

'Mother don't answer the door, it's Itachi!'

'So? I thought you too are very close'

'Yeah before I got him in trouble with Fugaku-ue, he's probably come over to skin me alive!'

'Oh don't be ridiculous, I'll get the door' ignoring Shisui's protests.

'Itachi-san' a short women with black hair answered the door, 'looking for Shisui I presume?'

'Yes, is he in?' Itachi asked, greeting her with a small bow.

'oh yes, he's hiding in here somewhere, you two should make up, Shisui did you a favour today, I don't approve of the company Shisui tells me you keep at school' she added sternly. Itachi didn't reply but gave her a slight jerk of his head before walking inside. Shisui stood terrified in the hallway.

'I-Itachi-san—'

'Shisui, I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour today, I don't particularly like how you addressed my friend Deidara, but I know you intentions behind it, we have always been close cousins and it was wrong of me to act in such a way.' Itachi said calmly to his cousin. Shisui stood with his mouth open for a few minutes, taking in what Itachi said.

'I'm sorry to Itachi, I never should have rang Fugaku, I'm sorry for an trouble I have caused you or Sasuke!'

'It's okay, he didn't get that angry,' Itachi replied, absent-mindedly stroking his cheek where Fugaku hit him. They both stood in the hallway awkwardly before Shisui started laughing.

'What's so funny?' Itachi asked smiling.

'I thought you were gonna _drown me in the Konoha river_ or something, with that look in your eyes today!' he replied laughing, Itachi joined in on laughing. And they where cousins again, Itachi stayed for tea and they chatted, each happy that they had sorted things out, because they had always been close since they were very young. When Itachi got up to leave Shisui walked him to the door.

'Itachi, I just want you to know, that....I really am sorry about today, I hope we can just forget this, we cousins, you know you can always trust me with anything!' Itachi smiled in response.

'I know, don't worry its forgotten, I'll see you in school tomorrow!'

************

Kisame and Konan sat on the bench in the park, smoking a cigarette, before Hidan and Zetsu showed up.

'ah can I steal one of them, I'm all out' Hidan asked, Konan nodded passing him a cigarette.

'Did you hear Kakashi? He said the ABNU is most defiantly accepting Itachi!' Konan said taking a puff of the cigarette.

'Surprise surprise, come on do you really think they wouldn't have?' Hidan replied lighting up.

'No I knew they would, it's just, you don't think he will quit Akatsuki and become a full time ABNU instead do you?' Hidan shrugged and Kisame shook his head.

'Of course not, Itachi's with us all the way, especially after what happened today!' Kisame replied.

'Why, what happened today?'

'Didn't Sasori tell you? Shisui busted them before they could go to their place, then Fugaku came and apparently all hell broke loose!' he replied.

'That little rat, I always said I never liked him' she said angrily, 'where is Sasori and Dei anyway?'

'I don't know, I thought they were with you'

'There late again, I can only imagine what they are doing!' Kisame said grinning slightly.

'well I think it's sweet, after what happened to them...they have each other now, they're all loved up!' Konan said smiling happily at the thought.

'Loved up? They can hardly keep their hands off each other!' Hidan replied turning his nose up.

'well well well, speak of the devil' Kisame said looking over Hidan's shoulder at Sasori and Deidara walking up to them, laughing with each other and holding hands. Deidara finished telling his joke before the both burst out laughing, before turning to the gang, who was watching them impatiently.

'Hey guys!' Deidara said happily

'oh don't let us stop your little conversation, we will just wait here longer until you two are ready!' Hidan said sarcastically.

'oh come on, were not that late!' Sasori replied.

'I would have thought, Sasori, you of all people would understand how annoying it is to keep people waiting!' Hidan retorted.

'All right guys enough, we still have to wait on Itachi, it's not like him to be late' Konan said a little weary. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other

'Itachi, most likely won't be coming he...' Sasori looked to Deidara, who quickly averted his eyes to the ground '...got in another argument—'

'— With his father, yeah we heard!' Konan said sadly. The group stood quietly for a moment, before Konan perked up

'Well then let's start this meeting, to get Akatsuki up and going for real!'

'Okay, well we have a place for the Akatsuki to stay, like a hideout, Sasori's and Dei's place' Deidara nodded, but Sasori didn't look so sure

'It won't be much of a hide out, most of the village know we live there, if they were looking for us, they could easily go there and—'

'—I know, but it's the best we have got, all the rest of us live with parents and family!' Konan said.

'Were gonna need disguise's to cover our identity, when it's all over, were gonna be S- classed missing ninjas, all villages will be looking for us!'

'I know, I'm already sorting that out' Konan replied confidently.

'Where are we gonna go after the massacre un?'

'that's why we need to talk to Pain, he's already setting up a hideout far from here, he can offer protection for us, we will work for him,' Konan replied, 'you have got to understand what this means, we will be dangerous criminals to the village after this, there's no way they will ever let us back in, we will be fleeing for the rest of our lives, once you do this you can never go back, you have to decide for yourselves if this is worth it...' Konan said seriously.

'its worth it to me un' Deidara answered,

'and me' Sasori said holding Deidara's hand passionately, who smiled back.

'I'm in!' Hidan said standing up, Zetsu nodded too.

'ME TOO!!!' everyone turned around suddenly to see Itachi standing there, a determined look on his face.

'Itachi, your here—'

'— forgive me for being late, I had a discussion with my father, but I'm here now, how far are we on with the Akatsuki?' he questioned

'well, we have a meeting place, Pain is looking for our headquarters a couple of miles from this village, I also believe he is looking for missing Ninja's from other villages who might be interested to join and I'm personally designing our cloaks and disguise!' Konan replied smiling.

'that's great, the sooner we get Akatsuki going, the better, I can hardly wait to unleash my wrath upon father' Itachi said darkly, more to himself that to the gang. The gang stared at him for a few minutes.

'good, we need spirit, and reason to do this, now if that is everything I guess we can go now—'

'— wait don't any of you's wanna come back for a drink at our place?' Sasori asked cheerfully

'but it's not even the weekend, we have school tomorrow!' Konan replied seriously.

'ha school, come on un, we are gonna be dangerous Rogue S- class missing Ninja's soon, and your worried about drinking on a school nightun?' Deidara said laughing.

'yeah come on, we got to celebrate the beginning of Akatsuki!!' Kisame said, jumping up excitingly.

'What do you say Itachi?' Hidan asked smirking. Itachi thought for a few seconds, he did tell his brother he would be home later tonight, and he didn't want to leave him with his father, but for once that bastard didn't beat Sasuke in rage, maybe he could stay for a couple of hours.

'I could do with a drink,' Itachi said, rubbing his swollen cheek.

'Alright!!!' Deidara said grabbing Sasori's hand again, 'Let's go un!!!'

*************

Shisui walked down the street of Konoha village, carrying a bag of supplies from the store. A cool breeze swept through the streets, and the sky showed the first signs of darkness.

'Hey...Shisui-san!' Shisui turned around to see who addressed him.

'ah Takashi, how are you this evening?' he replied stopping to let Takashi catch up to him.

'yeah good, listen I Uchiha Fugaku-ue walk into school today, do you know what his purpose was?' he asked curiously. Shisui was a little surprised by the question, but answered it true fully.

'he came to bring Itachi and Sasuke home,' he replied, feeling a little guilty. Takashi raised an eyebrow.

'oh really?'

'yeah, Itachi was planning to go to Sasori's and Deidara's house after school, bringing Sasuke with him—'

'—oh the freaks house?'

'yes, I didn't approve of it so I rang Fugaku during class and told him of there intentions' he said bitterly. Takashi nodded.

'you did right, all mighty Prodigy Itachi, can't be seen hanging around with them freaks!' he sneered.

'you sound jealous of him Takashi-san'. Takashi grunted.

'Jealous? Ha no way, I'm just dislike him, I can't understand how everyone is so blind!'

'What are you talking about Takashi?'

'Well haven't you noticed how close he is with his brother, its disgraceful, unnatural' Shisui took in what he meant and screwed his face up,

'Don't be stupid, that's sick, there, brothers!'

'I know that's what's sick about it, and do you see him at school with those freaks? They all wear like a patch of a red cloud on their clothing somewhere, it's really weird'. Shisui stared back unconvinced.

'I haven't noticed that, but I agree with you about his friends, I don't like my cousin spending time with such company!'

'Then we got to stop them, do what it takes to—'

'—I'm sorry but what has this got to do with you? You're not his family or friend, why do you care?'

'Because, has much as I hate to admit it, Itachi is one of the best—'

'—thee best!'

'okay thee best Ninja in the village, and those freaks he hangs out with has very dangerous skills as well, if there power got out of control, are if they were planning some sort of cult, then this village would be in danger!' he said seriously. Shisui looked away thinking of what he said.

'I am all too aware of what Itachi is capable of; he is too skilled for his own good, but the least thing I want to do is get in the bad side of my cousin, and I would suggest you watch what you say to him and stay out of his way, unless you want to die, because as far as Itachi is concerned, I'm starting to think he doesn't give a damm about the clan or the village, he will sacrifice any of that for the protection of his brother!' with that Shisui turned on his heel and walked away.

'Just think about what I said!' Takashi called after him, before smirking and walking away.

*********

Sasori opened the door and walked into the house, followed by Deidara, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu Hidan and Itachi. The house was very small, with a kitchen, a small bathroom and a living room downstairs, and a small spiral stair case leading up to two bedrooms, one being a spare room, as Deidara moved into Sasori's room when their relationship got serious.

The bedrooms were very simple, a double bed was in the middle of the room, plain black curtains on the window, red and blue lanterns hung over the room, giving it a unique glow, a small wooden closet in the corner, and a bedside locker with a picture frame, of Deidara and Sasori kissing. Along the staircase there were pictures of the group over the years, of all the different memories they had. By looking at these photos, anyone could tell that they were true friends.

The kitchen was very small and homely. little shelves filled with various things from jam pots to honey jars, a small Japanese plant lay on the kitchen's tiny window, the fridge was mostly packed with beer, apart from a jar of mustard, and a couple of tomatoes, which Deidara and Sasori always had in the house, for when Sasuke came around. The living room, Itachi always thought, was the most interesting, a old leather couch was in the middle, the carpet was a ruby red colour, and the walls were a peeling shade of cream with painted red clouds, shelves cluttered with interesting clay sculptures of animals, mostly birds covered the wall, a large bookcase packed with thousands of books beside it.

Amazing puppets hung from the rafters in the ceiling, some completed, others half done, and in the corner of the room a small stone fire place sat, with soot and coal and a large photo of the group all together was framed and hung over the stove. The room felt so cosy, what a real home should feel like. Itachi couldn't help but laugh when he though of what his father or mother would say if the say a house like this. It wasn't much, but it was home to them, and the rest of the group loved coming here.

Sasori and Deidara went into the kitchen to get drinks, while the rest of the group squeezed into the living room, putting on the fire and making them selves comfy. Itachi stayed back to help Sasori and Deidara in the kitchen.

'our place is a mess again, there's clay everywhere Dei' Sasori said laughing.

'your puppets are taking up most of the room un, we can barley move in this kitchen un!' Deidara said struggling to move past Sasori to get to the fridge,

'well maybe that's not a bad thing' Sasori purred, his body rubbing close to Deidara and pinning him to the cupboards, staring lustfully in his cerulean blue eyes. Deidara smiled back and embraced his touch, kissing him passionally on the lips. Sasori ran his finger through Deidara's long blond silk hair, breathing in his beautiful scent. Deidara's arms wrapped around Sasoris waist, bringing him closer, they couldn't get enough of eachother touch.

'do you think they would mind if we went upstairs to the bedroom for a while un?' Deidara asked between kisses. Sasori didn't want to break the kiss to answer, he just roughly guided Deidara to the kitchen door, having every attention of kissing him the whole way up those spiral stairs in heated passion when they suddenly bumped into Itachi at the door way.

'oh urm…we..were just gonna go get drinks un' Deidara said blushing.

'five hours ago!' Itachi replied sarcastically, but inwardly his heart felt warm at seeing two of his best friends so happy and in love.

'eh right…I'm just gonna go ask what the want to drink' Sasori said embarrassed before giving Deidara one last peck on the lips. Itachi smiled as Deidara stared on lustfully at where Sasori had just been, before snapping out of his thoughts,

'I'm sorry Itachi, we just got caught up in…well...' Deidara trailed of and Itachi smiled walking over to the fridge.

'I love seeing you too together so happy,' Itachi said taking out some beer cans and handing them to Deidara.

'yeah, thanks to you Itachi, you made me believe I am worth something,' Deidara said opening a can.

'of course you are, don't ever doubt it, I'm sorry for my father, what he said to you today, he doesn't know anything—'

'—its okay Iatchi, I get it all the time, if I had a dollar for every time someone called me a freak, I'd have all the money in the world' he said smiling. Itachi smiled back sadly and put an arm around his shoulder pulling him in a hug. when they broke again, Deidara noticed that Itachis cheek was a little swollen

'Itachi, did something happen?' Deidara asked running one of his delicate fingers over Itachis cheek. Itachi shrugged and replied softly 'Fugaku...'

Deidara eyes flared with loathing, which was very rarley seen. 'that fucking piece of low life *&%$£' he cursed a thousand differnet swear words that would put Hidan to shame before Itachi embraced him in a hug again,

'its okay, its okay, I dont care,' Itachi said calmy.

'but he never hit you before, why now?'

'he was angry, and I called him thick-headed' Deidara laughed at this. 'beside's its better me than Sasuke!'

They embraced for a quick minute before a loud voice came form the living room,

'Hey where the hell is the &*%$ beer???' they broke apart and said "Hidan" at the same time, rolling there eyes. Deidara walked back into the living room and Itachi took another beer from the fridge, as he closed the fridge he saw a picture stuck to it with a magnet. Sasori had his arm around Deidara, they were both smiling at the camera, and the looked a couple of years younger. When Itachi looked closer he saw a faded purple and blue bruise around Deidara's eye. The picture was obliviously taken when he still lived with his father. Itachi suddenly feel worried about sasuke, he tried shaking of the feeling before taking a gulp from his beer finishing the can and taking another one before joining the group in the living room.

***********

It was getting dark outside and Fugaku waited by the window, wondering where Itachi was. He had just sent him over to Shisui's house to make amends, but that was hours ago. He picked up the phone and dialled his Sisters house.

'Sister, good evening, I just called to see if my son is still at your house?'

'Itachi? Oh he was here but he left a good four hours ago, I think he told Shisui he was going to Konoha gym to train for a while'.

'Okay, thanks Sister, give my regards to your husband.' Fugaku no sooner had the phone down when he picked it up again and dialled the Konoha Gym.

'Hello, Uchiha Fugaku here, I would just like to inquire if a Uchiha Itachi was in the Gym today at any time past 5?'

'Uchiha Itachi? _Thee_ Uchiha Itachi? No I can safely say we did not see him here, we would have defiantly noticed his presence if he where' the man laughed before biding him good bye and hanging up. Fugaku slowly put the phone down, before turning to look out the window again, this time looking at Sasuke, sitting down by the lake, apparently reading a textbook. Fugaku narrowed his eyes and glared down at his son, before grabbing his coat, stepping out of the house, and down the garden steps to the lake, his fingers entwined around a brass knuckle buster.

****

I hope you like this chapter, It's been hard to find the time to write over Christmas because I have been quite hung-over from going out so much, and I cant write if I don't have the inspiration! But seeing a review from **Requiem for a memory **made me spring up from my chair dramatically and write this chapter all in one night! Thank you so much, your ideas have been so much help and I'm getting started on them!! And since you loved seeing you name at the end of the last chapter, I'll say it again **Requiem for a memory!! **Hehe thanks for all the other review too, and let me now if you like how its going or if you want me to change or add anything!its up to you guys, I'm writing it for you!!

Ninjashallow

xxx


	6. Chapter 6 Kiss of Blood

Chapter 6 Kiss of Blood

The loud beat of the music could be heard a couple of blocks down the streets from Sasori's and Deidara's apartment. They had only meant to have a private party, just the "Akatsuki" as they called themselves, but after a dozen bottles of beer and one too many shots of tequila, they walked (or swayed) down the street to get more booze and a group of girls from their class screamed excitedly when they saw that Itachi was out, so the called there friends, and word spread like wild fire. After a half an hour, most of konoha high school was squeezing their way into the small apartment. The apartment was tight enough already with the Akatsuki.

Sasori sat on the couch in the living room, with Deidara on his lap holding hands; they had gotten bored talking to all the people in their class, so they ended up company drinking beer and just sharing each other's company. Most people in the class knew they were an item and couldn't keep their hands of each other, and those who didn't, saw the proof for themselves.

'ew, you really are disgusting freaks!' Deidara simply rolled his eyes and continued kissing Sasori, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his slim waist. After a few minutes of Sasori yelling at some guys for touching his puppets, he went back to kissing Deidara, he couldn't get over how lucky he was to be with him, they were best friends as well as lovers. Sasori took in Deidara's honey blond silk hair, his soft ice blue eyes, his laugh was like bells to Sasori, and he was all Sasori's to love.

'Hmmm, you know we never did get a chance to go up stairs!!' Sasori purred, brushing his lips against Deidara's smooth neck, before kissing him roughly on the lips. Deidara moaned, feeling both their erections rub achingly together.

'Hmm...what...(kiss)...are we...(kiss)...waiting...(kiss)...for un...' he replied back, '_Danna_' he added, staring lustfully up at his boyfriend. There was a moment of silence.

'What did you call me?' Deidara lay back down against the couch taking a mouthful of his beer before replying.

'I called you Danna...un' Sasori almost shot his load right there. He knocked the beer out of Deidara's hand dramatically, who looked shocked but turned on, and grabbed him by his shirt and ignoring the disgusted looks of his fellow school mates, he dragged him up the stairs, kissing him feverously every step of the way.

'man, can you believe them fucking fags!' a guy with short spiky hair, who was sitting beside Kisame, said before downing his shot of whiskey. Kisame threw him a dark look.

'who the hell are you to say that?' Kisame stood up angrily, 'That's my best friends you're talking about!!'

'wow, okay cool it Kisame, I was just saying, but come Kisame, why do you hang round with them, their freaks!' if Kisame looked angry before, then he hadn't seen anything yet. He grabbed him by the shirt pulling him up, his nose an inch away from kisame's.

'hey wow, what the fuck is going on here man?' Hidan said, walking in on the dramatic scene. Kisame let go of him and looked at Hidan frustrated.

'he called Sas and Dei freaks!' Kisame said angrily pointing at him. Hidan turned round and punched him in the face, sending him flying to the floor with a bloody broken nose. They both smiled at each other and went to get another beer. _Nobody insulted the Akatsuki and got away with it!_

_********_

Elsewhere Konan sat beside a handsome guy with long brown hair names Kadoma, they had been talking for most of the hour, he went to put his arm around Konan, who felt a little uncomfortable, but she couldn't wait any longer, Pain was never gonna come to terms with their relationship or get serious anytime soon, she had barely seen him since he left Konoha. And when they had talked it was strictly only about starting the Akatsuki.

'Can I ask you something?' he said. Konan smiled and nodded.

'tell me the truth, why do you all wear a red cloud patch? And why is there red clouds painted on these walls?' Konan froze, and hesitated. Before she could answer some girls from her class sat down on the couch beside her. The man smiled at Konan and went to get a drink for her, so she turned to the girls beside her.

'So how's it going with Kadoma?' Konan blushed a little, she didn't know why they were talking to her now, they never talked to her in school, or at lunch times.

'eh fine, he's just gone to get us drinks' she replied bluntly. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

'what? What is it?' Konan asked suspiciously.

'why do you hang out with them losers?' Konan narrowed her eyes.

'what do you mean _losers_?'

'that shark guy, the puppet, the freak with the weird hand, should I go on? You just hang out with us with girls,' they all said,

'I like them, they are my best friends' she replied angrily.

'I can understand why you hang out with Itachi, he's hot, but he never looks at any other girl, are you two fucking?' she asked nastily. Konan rolled her eyes.

'no she's saving herself for that psycho boyfriend Pain!' at this she got up and walked away from the laughter of the girls. It hurt her that even everyone else could see what there relationship was like.

**********

Itachi sat on the couch with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, surrounded by girls from his class.

'anz you know what elsz? Senzi Kakah-kakashee-k---or whatever his name is, is allwayzs expecting more outta me too, he sounzs just likz my father Fuugakoo,' Itachi slurred loudly, to all the girls who where listening, or rather looking at his hot body. 'anz don't even gets me started on my fathe—_HICKUP_--eerr' a girl with long brown hair sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck,

'you just let it all out baby!' she flirted moving her hand down to his crouch, Itachi dropped the bottle shocked and spluttered up drink at her sudden movement.

'SAKI—'

'—it's _Saika_!'

'erm w-what are you doing--?'

'Just relax baby, let's take this up stairs!' she said, pulling Itachi off the couch and leading him up to the second floor. Saika reached up stairs, Itachi following drunkenly behind her. She opened a bedroom down and gasped, Sasori was on top of Deidara, both of them panting hard. When the noticed her they quickly covered themselves with sheets.

'erm next room on the left's free,' Sasori panted out embarrassed. Saika closed her eyes disgusted, she wasn't in their class but she knew there where Itachi's friends. Itachi poked his head in the door and laughed

'hey you guises-z-z' he slurred out. Deidara looked horrified but Sasori laughed back and went back to kissing Deidara's neck. Saika rolled her eyes and pulled Itachi out into the next room.

Once inside she threw him on the bed and jumped on top of him, ripping his clothes off eagerly. Itachi unbuttoned her blouse at his own pace, he didn't feel turned on, he loved women as friends but he was never really attracted to females, she was busy undoing his pants, staring lustfully at him, Itachi smiled back kind of hastily, wishing he didn't drop that bottle of whisky.

Saika pulled down his boxers quickly, reviling Itachi's length. He wasn't hard. She frowned and began pumping it quickly and harshly, trying to get a response out of him.

Itachi lay on the pillow staring past Saika's naked sight to the ceiling, with the red clouds on it, he thought of Sasori and Deidara, they looked like they were having fun, it amazed him how two friends could be so perfect for eachother, he wished he could find that.

(Saika still pumped Itachi faster and faster)

He frowned a little remembering the photo of Deidara with a bruise on his face, and was relieved to hear moans coming from the opposite bedroom, at least he's happy with his boyfriend Sasori now...

(Saika's hand went up and down Itachi's length furiously, her hand was becoming tired and she was going restless, especially seeing Itachi stare off into space)

Itachi signed, wishing he was back downstairs at the party drinking; he's been with women many of times before, him being "the prodigy" meant every girl in Konoha village fancied him and wanted him. He couldn't let anyone find out he wasn't interested in women, Fugaku would go crazy and the Uchiha name would be disgraced. He hated always having to be this person of perfection, hated that he couldn't live life his way and hated how everyone saw him as a "Prodigy".

(Saika signed loudly, clearly worried she wasn't pleasing Itachi enough, she pumped harder and faster while Itachi was lost in this own thoughts)

He just wanted this to be over, another women's body to make love to so his father and class mates would think of him as more of a man because he "gave her one" as the boys called it. Itachi scowled mentally to himself, he never used phrases like that, He didn't like to be disrespectful to women, even if he didn't enjoy making love to them, he admitted the fact that he would never be interested in women, how come he couldn't be like Deidara and Sasori; being comfortable to show the world there true love, especially Deidara, his father wasn't pleased to say the least when he found out his "freak" son shamed him even more by being in love with another boy. He wished he was as brave as them, but how could he be? His love was more wrong, more forbidden, Itachi was only ever interested in his little brother Sasuke.....

Itachi froze _*SASUKE!!* was he all right?, _he completely forgot about him, he quickly scanned the wall looking at the clock, while the girl was busy giving him a blowjob, it was a quater past 2, he was meant to be home hours ago, _what if something happened to Sasuke...aahhh Sasuke_, Itachi could almost picture his little brother's cute face, his big dark innocent eyes that glittered with love eveytime he saw his big brother, his soft pink lips, his creamy white skin_...ahhhh_

Itachi's length went rock hard just thinking about his otouto, Saika smiled, fineally getting a reaction out of Itach, who moaned a little thinking of Sasukes slender little body

'yeah you like that don't ya!' she dirty talked him jumping on top of him, leading his pulsing length deep inside of her in one thrust. They both moaned loudly, her body rocking on top of him, while touching his slim toned chest, Itachi; thinking of Sasuke's small little hips, his sweet voice...

Aaahhhhhhh came another moan, she couldn't believe she was finally making love to the hottest guy in school, thee Itachi Uchiha!!! Itachi wrapping his arms around her waist imagining it to be Sasuke's.

'Ah yeah, harder, fuck me harder' she moaned loudly rocking back and forth digging her nails into his body. Fuck he's so good she thought

Itachi pictured Sasuke on top of him, innocent and touching his chest, soft mew escaping his lips---

'----aaahhhh Itachi I'm gonna come' She screamed, hardly able to take anymore of his cock inside her, she moaned loudly again, panting and rocking, saying Itachi's name along with other senseless dirty talk. Itachi panted, thinking of kissing Sasuke's sweet lips, there body's together naked, his little hand wrapped around his throbbing length, his soft moist lips sucking him, taking him inside his mouth...........................................aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

'ITAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'SAAAAASSSSSSSSSSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

They both screamed out reaching their climax, Itachi quickly bit his lip, as Saika looked up disbelieving at what she heard

'w-what did you say?' she asked panting; looking confused and a little shocked at Itachi. he panted, catching his breath after that amazing climax, _oh shit! Did I really say that out loud?_ Itachi thought quickly to himself, he stared back at her, speechless...

'er...' Itachi stuttered for the first time in his life

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY????' She shouted louder, getting off him and wrapping the sheets around her body, a look of disgust on her face. She knew what he had said, or screamed more like, she wasn't stupid, she just couldn't believe it, he had just said his younger brother's name.....during sex, no wait during climaxing?!?! She jumped up from the bed and started grabbing her clothes

'YOU SICK FUCK!' She screamed, grabbing her blouse and throwing it on covering up her skin. Itachi jumped out of the bed and went towards her

'Wait, I can explain—'

'DONT TOUCH ME, YOU SICK, DISCUSTING FREAK!!!' she yelled pushing him off her. 'YOU SAID YOUR BROTHERS NAME, WHAT FUCKED UP KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?'

'Listen to me, I-I didn't mean to say, what I meant was—'

'—GET AWAY FROM ME, WHEN YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS, YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BROTHER WILL BE IN BIG SHIT' she yelled, and slapped Itachi across the face in disgust. Itachi head snapped back immediately, unfazed by the weak hit, he glared at her and activated his eyes. Saika cowered back, suddenly frightened. She knew nobody messed with Itachi.

'What did you say about my brother?' he asked in a cool voice. Suddenly her voice wasn't so angry; it quivered as he cornered her up against the wall.

'I—I---I-I' She stuttered shrinking down, terrified of his blood red eyes. They weren't in the same class, but she was in his year and she knew, like everyone else that he was called "the Prodigy" for a reason.

'you may insult me and try to scare me with your petty threats, but NEVER may you threaten to put my baby brother in harm, or trouble is that understood?' he threatened, his eyes burning with intense rage at the mention of Sasuke being in trouble for what he did. Saika nodded meekly, tears rolling down her eyes, Itachi picked up her skirt and throw it at her

'you will mention this to no one!' he said before turning and walking out the door. When she could no longer hear Itachi's footsteps after he walked down the stairs, she got up and got dressed silently. She couldn't believe it, Itachi Uchiha, "the prodigy" was in love with his younger brother Sasuke.

********

Deidara burst open the door, Sasori following behind, 'Itachi?' he saw black haired figure jump the last few steps of the stairs and go into the kitchen.

'Come on Deidara, let's go back to bed' Sasori said, holding his hand. A little crease appeared between Deidara eyes, he and Sasori had also just heard what had happened in the next room.

'Wait, I'll be back in a minute un' Deidara replied softly, pulling a shirt on and grapping his pants, he went down stairs. It was almost 3, and the party was still going on hard, Deidara squeezed through the small hallway, many giving him dirty looks as he walked past, he met Kisame and hidan on the way, playing drinking games, with a group of others, when the saw Deidara the whistled and slumped there arm around his thin waist

'Hey deidararaaa!!!! Haven't seen ya all night man, or you boyfriend Sassy, can only imagine what you're doing huh' Kisame slurred nudging him and winking, hidan laughed

'Fucking of course, we could hear you's the whole way down here' Hidan said loudly, clapping Deidara loudly on the back

'oh danna, oh yeah danna' he said in his best Deidara impression, the both burst out laughing, a small blush appeared on Deidara.

'listen, have any of you guys seen Itachi down here un?' Deidara asked quickly, staggering a little from the weight of Kisame leaning on him.

'un? Hahahahaha Deidara I love how you end that at every sentence,' Kisame laughed, trying more impersonations of Deidara, who was losing his patience.

'HAVE YOU UN?' he asked a little louder through the music, kicking himself for saying 'un' again, the burst out laughing and replied

'yeah the last time we saw him was in the kitchen a minute ago...un' they added, making Deidara grit his teeth and leave the two drunks, to go to the kitchen.

'ITACHI, there you are, are you okay un?' Itachi turned round, his usually impassive face, close to tears.

'Deidara...I think I just made a major mistake, and put Sasuke at harm' he replied softly, so no one but Deidara could hear.

'I know un...we kinda heard,' Itachi looked up quickly alarmed, 'just me and Sasori, in the bedroom next to you un!' Deidara quickly added. Itachi was relieved, he though everyone had heard.

'but dont worry Itachi, no harm will come to Sasuke, s-she would'nt say anything right?' Deidara tried to ease Itachi's worry, who shook his head and frowned.

'Sasuke could be already hurt, and I'm just standing here drinking, I got to go back!' Itachi said, putting down his whiskey bottle and grabbing his coat,

'WAIT!! Itachi, you cant go back now, your drunk, Fugaku will kill you un...you should stay here and try to sober— '

'—YOU GUYS, SQUAD CARS ARE OUTSIDE, THE COPS ARE COMING!!!' Konan shouted in the kitchen alarming Itachi and Deidara, who looked wide eyed. Everyone who heard started panicking, grabbing their coats.

'Shit, Itachi you got to get out of here!! I'll go and warn Hidan and Kisame' Deidara shouted, knowing full well Fugaku was the head of the police force. Itachi nodded pulling his coat on and going to the back window.

'What's going on?' Sasori's figure immerged in the kitchen looking confused. Konan grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door,

'the cops are coming, were gonna be in shit if we stay here'

'wait, I can't leave without Deidara!!' Konan hesitated, and stopped, she nodded at Itachi, telling him to go on.

Itachi leaped from the window and landed perfectly on the ground like a cat, even when Itachi was drunk, he easily managed to move gracefully. He looked back at the house, hoping his friends were okay before running through the darkness, in the direction of his home.

**************

Fugaku sat in the squad car, holding a radio, a dangerous expression on his face.

'sir we entered the house, there's just konoha kids partying, drinking, there's no sign of your son... over'

'did you check all the rooms...over?' he asked angrily.

'yes sir, hes not here...over!' Fugaku grunted, rubbing his temple with his fingers, _we missed him he thought furious._

'Is the owner's of the house there? A blond and a redhead?,' he asked suddenly, '...over'. He waited for the response, the line fuzzy and a little hard to hear.

'A blond haired with mouths on his hands sir? Do you want him arrested sir?...over' came the muffled reply of the cop.

'yes that's him, forget arresting him, beat him to a pulp, never mind the redhead...over'

'erm...y-yes sir!...over' he replied, a little confused by the strange order. Fugaku switched off the radio, watching the house with a smirk.

'over and out!' he smiled wickedly to himself.

He started the engine, and backed out of the drive way.

'lets see who can make it home faster!' he said quietly to himself.

******

Itachi skimmed through the trees, slower than usually do to the heavy intake of alcohol. _I've got to get home fast_ he thought to himself. He neared the Uchiha compound, and flipped easily over the locked gates bearing the Uchiha symbol. He landed on the ground, talking large breaths, wiping the sweat away.

Suddenly he saw bright car lights driving up the entrance to the gates, his heart stopped as he recognised the cop car, and he leaped on top of the closest roof, staying in the shadows. The gates opened, allowing the car through, before locking again. The car sped up through the Uchiha Street, Itachi jumping from roof to roof racing it to get to the house first.

His heart stopped for the second time as he saw it pull into the drive way of his home, past the gardens. Itachi leaped on the roof and around the back, until he came to the familiar window, of his and Sasuke's room. _SHIT! IT WAS CLOSED! _He cursed angrily to himself, before noticing the small figure of Sasuke on the bed. Itachi went close to the window and quickly tapped the glass, a little louder, and to his relieve Sasuke, looked up from his pillow frightened, before recognising who it was.

Itachi singled for Sasuke to come over, who obeyed quickly, jumping from under his covers to the window. The room was dark, but as Sasuke was opening the handle on the window, Itachi noticed, to his relieve, that Sasuke has no bruises on his face.

'Aniki, what are you—'

'Come on Sasuke, there's no time to explain, get back in the bed, fathers coming' he said hurriedly, squeezing in through the window with ease, and pulling his brothers hand back to the bed. Sasuke obeyed immediately, after hearing the serious use of his name being said, instead of 'otouto' and of course the mention of his father coming.

Itachi guided Sasuke back to the bed, and quickly took his shirt off, reviling his smooth toned chest,he was out of breath and his hair was messed. He heard the lock on the front door being opened, and looked quickly towards the window; it was still opened!

Like lightning speed, he closed the window, and dove back under the sheets with his frightened and confused brother,

'Sasuke, pretend to be asleep!' he ordered seriously

'but Aniki I'

'SASUKE NOW!!.' Itachi demanded, Sasuke shut his eyes frightened and clung on to Itachi's arm, shaking a little Itachi pulled the covers over his body, and took in a breath just in time as the bedroom door swung open and Fugaku stood at the doorway, seemingly out of breath.

He scanned the bedroom, it was quiet, and he walked into the room, seeing two still forms lying on the bed curled up in blankets. He shot a look over to the window, which was closed, and then looked back, carefully at Itachi. he had the blankets covering most of his face, and his breathing was light.

Fugaku moved his attention to Sasuke, who was still and had his head buried under the bedcovers. He walked over closer to Sasuke, until his face almost met with his sons. Itachi could feel Sasuke shake slightly from under the bed, and so he squeezed his brother's hand under the blankets tightly, reassuring him.

'Fugaku dear, what are you doing?' Mikoto appeared at the door way in a nightgown, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

'what time did Itachi get home at his evening?' he demanded, ignoring her first question.

'uh? Oh I don't know, I went to sleep at 10 after putting Sasuke to bed, he must have come home soon after that, why do you ask?' she replied. Fugaku merely grunted in response,and looked back down at Itachi and Sasuke.

'Fugaku, come to bed, you have been working all evening'

Fugaku stood back up and with one last suspicious glance at Itachi, he left the room in a foul mood, closing the door behind him.

Itachi let out a breath of air, relaxing and looking over to his brother beside him, he was still shaking in fear, and a tear slide down from his beautiful dark eyes. Itachi immediately felt a pang of guilt at his heart, for making his baby brother go through that. He gently pulled Sasuke over to him, close to his chest and stroked his hair softly.

'ssshh its okay Otouto, he's gone, it gona be okay' he said gently. Sasuke eyes filled up with water, and he gently sobbed into Itachi chest, griping his skin and trembling.

'a-aniki...w-why d-did you...w-where were y-you..' Sasuke tried forming a sentence, but more tears fell silently from his eyes, soaking Itachi's smooth chest. Itachi heart twisted painfully, guilt taking over him, he tightly pushed Sasuke closer to his chest, putting his hand under his pyjama top, stroking Sasuke's soft back in comfort.

'I'm so sorry otouto, I didn't mean to stay out so long, please forgive me, I'm so sorry,' he repeated over and over, caressing Sasuke's smooth pale skin in affection. He felt his body constrict and his length harden in his pants from every touch he felt of Sasuke. He kissed the top of Sasuke's head, and Sasuke started relaxing into Itachi's body, feeling safe now that his big brother was back.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke, and in the darkness, he looked like an angel. His soft milky white skin illuminated a little in the moonlight, his cheeks glistened a little from the tears shed, and his raven black hair fell in soft wisps over his pink shaded lips. Itachi couldn't help himself, he lowered his head down and gently kissed those lips, and unable to stop himself, pushed them gently open, his tongue meeting a surprised Sasukes, he gently tasted in the moist taste of his baby brother, before pulling back out again. It was the shortest of kisses, but Itachi had never enjoyed a kiss more.

Sasuke stared in bewilderment at what Itachi had just done, he eyes shone with surprise and love. Had his big brother really just kissed him like that? He thought, a blush spreading across his face. He had never felt anything like that before, and he wanted more, he saw Itachi looking down at him.

Sasuke shyly cuddled into Itachi's embrace, his brother kissed him affection ally all the time but never like that, it was so nice, he felt a little weird, like he wanted more of Itachi, more of his body, and suddenly he felt a hardness down in his pants that he had never felt before. Itachi felt it and looked down at his brother, a loving smile appearing on his face. Sasuke looked away from Itachi embarrassed, what was happening to him? Itachi didn't say anything, he pulled Sasuke, if possible, closer, until his hard length rubbed against Sasuke's. Sasuke looked surprised at the sudden feel of Itachi, and a little moan escaped his lips, it felt so good, what was it?

'a-aniki...w-what's t-that?' he shuttered, feeling whatever was sticking out of Itachi, rub against him, making his whole body tremble. Itachi smiled,

'Does it feel good otouto?' he purred, leaning down to his lips again. Before Sasuke could even nod, Itachi's lips gently kissed Sasuke's, who opened his mouth eagerly, learning from last time. Itachi wasn't in long before he pulled out, a confused expression on his face. Sasuke looked sheepishly up at his brother, did I do something wrong? He thought to himself. Itachi looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, he was sure of it, the first kiss he had a few moments ago, he though he tasted a hint of blood in Sasuke's mouth, but this time he was almost sure of it, a rich metallic taste. He looked questionably at Sasuke, taking a closer look at his face, there was no bruises, no marking of any kind.

'Aniki what's wrong—'

'—otouto, did anything happen when I was away?' he asked quickly, impatiently waiting for his answer. Sasuke's heart stopped, and he hesitated a little,

'SASUKE?'

'N-no, a-aniki, nothing happened' Sasuke replied back, a little too quickly. Itachi looked at Sasuke as if deciding on whether to push the subject further or not. Surely Sasuke would tell him if something bad had happened, but he was so sure he tasted blood, maybe he was still too drunk he mentally kicked himself, what was he doing? He would never kiss Sasuke like this or take advantage of him if he weren't drunk.

He had to remember that they where brothers, he had to stop this affection he feels for his own flesh and blood. Sasuke shyly pressed his lips up near Itachi's, begging for another kiss, but Itachi didn't notice, his eyes were focused elsewhere, he suddenly felt very dirty, like he was touching and kissing his baby brother in a wrong way, like he was hurting him, forcing him to do something he didn't understand, he was only eight after all, how much could he know about kissing and touching?

'a-aniki?' Sasuke voice asked quietly, barely a whisper. He didn't know why Itachi stopped the kiss, or what he was thinking, was he bad at it that his brother didn't want to touch him anymore, or was it just the fact that he was worthless like his father had always told him. Maybe Itachi was finally seeing what his father saw in him. Sasuke swallow hard at this and a painful lump formed in his throat. He looked away from Itachi, feeling ashamed, he wasn't a good enough ninja, and now he wasn't even good enough at kissing. Itachi stared at the ceiling, his hand absent Mindy stroking Sasukes hair, his errection was gone, as, from what he felt, was Sasuke's. He couldn't bear to look at Sasukes innocent face, instead he reminded gazing towards the ceiling, wrapping his arm around his brothers waist. He didn't notice, from where he held a firm grip around his brother's small waist, Sasuke flinch out of pain.

*************

Hope this chapter was okay, I think it's probably the worst of them all, the wording is pretty bad and it was kind of rushed since I have so much other stuff to do every day, usually when I go to write at night, I'm too tired. But I've started on the next chapter, tell me if you like this one so I know that I'm going in the right direction. Also I know the characters are a little OOC, and I have read the manga, so I hope you don't mind, but it is fanfiction!

Also I was just wondering if any of you guys that read this could tell me if there is a way to show fan art on my site, because I have drawing some illustrations for this fanfic and it would be since to put them up to go along with the story! And of course **Requiem for a memory **said she would be inspired to draw a pic for this story, which is so cool! Thanks guys for your reviews, especially **Requiem for a memory, ****Astrozombiee****, ****Sora Keyblader****, ****Instigator117****, ****Sailor Jupiter156****, ****YaoiSmutMaster** and **SilentBob**, I have noticed you review and keep reading my story, thanks so much, it's very nice of you and it helps me with the story!

Next chapter will be out soon,

Ninjashallow


	7. Chapter 7 Nicknames

Chapter 7 Nicknames

Fugaku drummed his fingers impenitently on the kitchen table, glancing at the clock every few moments. Mikoto looked at her husband and signed,

'Honey if you aren't going to read that newspaper, could you let me read it?' Fugaku snapped out of it and looked at his wife; he merely grunted and threw the newspaper over the table, knocking over her glass of juice.

'Oh Fugaku! Look what you did!' she snapped jumping up from her chair, and grabbing a dish cloth.

'I just can't sit here any longer and wait for Itachi to come downstairs, he's never slept in this late!' he replied angrily.

'well maybe he isn't feeling well' Fugaku scoffed at this. He had told her last night in bed about his suspicions of Itachi being out socialising and drinking.

'well in any case you better go to work or you will be late, I will see to the boys!' Fugaku slammed his coffee mug down on the table and grabbed his jacket.

'make sure they both go to class, and tell Itachi I want a word with him when I get back home tonight for dinner!' he said angrily before storming out the door.

*******

Sasuke opened his eyes against the strong beam of sunlight shining through the window. It took him only a minute to realise that his brother was still lying in the bed beside him, deep in sleep. He thought this was odd, Itachi never slept longer than him. Sasuke squirmed a little out of Itachi's grasp to check the time. It was 8:55, they where gonna be late for school. He decided to give his brother a little shake.

'Aniki...aniki...' he whispered softly to his older brother. Itachi stirred a little, before stretching and yawning. Once he opened his eyes fully he saw his little brother Sasuke curled up beside him, looking at him with his innocent eyes. Itachi scowled at himself, he would have to give Sasuke an explanation for what happened last night. He was about to open his mouth, until a knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Sasuke stiffened a little with fear. It turned out to only be their mother.

'oh your awake boys, well you better hurry, your already late for school.' She said sternly before closing the door.

Both brothers dressed silently. Itachi rubbing his temples in frustration, how was he gonna explain that kiss last night to his baby brother? and to make things worse he had a raging hangover. He looked over in Sasuke's direction, who was changing out of his pyjamas under the large bed sheets. Itachi signed to himself and got up from the bed.

'otouto, listen about last night...' he started, Sasuke didn't look up, he was struggle ling to pull his pyjama top over his head. Itachi smiled to himself, he looked so cute and adorable.

'here let me help you otouto—' sasuke's head jerked up alarmed,

'NO DONT!!' Sasuke shouted, grabbing the bed sheets to cover his chest. Itachi immediately stopped dead, looking confused and hurt.

'S-Sasuke...I-I wasn't gonna...' Itachi trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief. Sasuke eyes filled up with tears, he clutched onto the white sheets, not being able to look at his brother. Before Itachi could say anything, Sasuke grabbed his shirt and ran out of the bedroom. Itachi stared at the bed in silence. So his baby brother was afraid of him, afraid that he was gonna touch him or kiss him again like last night, _no wonder he pulled the sheets over his body, he didn't want a pervert like me looking at him_, Itachi though sadly to himself.

Sasuke ran into the bathroom and locked the doors behind him, dropping to the tiled floor. Silent sobs escaped him, his eyes shining with tears. He stood up slowly, dropping his shirt to the floor and looking at his reflection in the mirror. Dark purple yellowish bruises covered his body, from his navel all the way up through his chest and back. He ran a slender hand over the injuries, and flinched in pain, a trickle of blood spilled from his lips.

******************

They walked to school in silence. Sasuke looked away from Itachi, deep in his own thoughts. While Itachi couldn't even think, his head hurting from so much alcohol consumed at the party last night. When they reached the school gates, Itachi stopped, leaning in to kiss his brother on the head.

'Have a good day otouto'

'What? Aren't you coming to Aniki?' Sasuke asked alarmed.

'Not today otouto, I have some things to do,' and my head feels like it's gonna explode, Itachi though darkly, rubbing his head, 'just don't tell father okay?' Sasuke nodded. He leaned up a little, wanting a kiss from his brother like last night. But Itachi, the pain in his head throbbing, didn't notice his brother's plea and patted him gently on the head.

Sasuke looked saddened and walked away from Itachi to the school. Itachi watched Sasuke walk into the school building before vanishing quickly up into the trees. If knew Sasori and Deidara skip class as well after a night partying and if he was gonna go to their house for advice, he better not be seen by anyone, especially his father.

***********************

'Lie back brat!' Sasori ordered, fluffing the pillow and stuffing it under the blonds head. The blond pouted, cursing loudly but obeying his Danna. Sasori frowned when he winced in pain, and sprung back up, that cop really hurt him bad.

'I can't Danna!' Deidara complained, rubbing his back in pain. After the cops came and crashed the party, the beat Deidara to a pulp. It took Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Konan's help to pull Sasori off the cop. 'It hurts'. Sasori brushed Deidara's soft hair out of his eyes in comfort; his heart really did ache seeing him like this. Deidara couldn't help worrying about Itachi, if his father found out about him being at the party.

'That fucking Fuckaku(_there new devised nickname for Fugaku_) I should go over to his house right now and blow him into next Century un!!!' he said angrily. Sasori smiled, he loved Deidara's dramatic ways of thinking, yet he knew he was putting up a front to hide how much pain he was in.

'come here brat,' Sasori said pulling the blond on to his lap, 'you're in no fit state to take him on, let's wait until we have formed a plan in Akatsuki!' Deidara dropped his head defeated, he knew Sasori was right, Deidara may be top of his class, but they still weren't any match for Fugaku...._**yet.**_

'Besides...' Sasori softly placed a hand on the blonds chin, tilting it up slightly 'if anyone is going to harm Fuckaku, it should be me turning him into a puppet for hurting my boyfriend!' Deidara's eyes lite up at these words, fully taking them in. His heart beated faster and he felt butterflies in his chest as Sasori's breath tickled on his neck. How did he ever end up with someone so special like Sasori?

'Danna,' Deidara smiled ,'my knight in shining armour' he leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss, Sasori slowly pushing Deidara back down on the soft pillow, slipping a hand underneath his shirt. Deidara gasped at the warm touch of his lover, sending electricity shooting through his body, like every time they touched.

Deidara slowly unbuttoned Sasori's shirt, and Sasori, having no patience to wait, ripped Deidara shirt open, being rewarded with a surprised gasp that sounded like heaven. Both of their cold chests touched, making their bodies warm, Deidara ran his mouth hands through Sasori's smooth chest, edging down to his pants. Sasori's fingers entangled themselves in Deidara's silk blond locks, kissing him deeper, tasting him, both their erections rubbing achingly together. He couldn't get enough of the blond, his smooth skin; his silk golden hair spilling down to is waist, his kiss.

Deidara didn't even care about the pain from his bruises, or his cracked ribs, he need more, he craved more, he quickly pushed his hand down Sasori's boxers grasping the puppeteer's length with his mouth hands. Sasori escaped a moan at the touch, his body getting hotter, his erection as hard as stone. The mouths on Deidara's hands sucked and licked his length, giving playful strokes, teasing him, making him gasp and moan to the point of insanity

'b-brat...y-you...aaahhhh...k-know I d-dont...aahhh...like...w-waiting..' he panted kissing Deidara's neck, biting into it, Deidara gasped out in pleasure, smiling playfully at Sasori, keeping him at the peak of his orgasm before sucking really hard and then.....

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_

Sasori let a long moan escape his lips, before Deidara crashed down on them, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sasori quickly flipped Deidara over, stripping the blonde from his pants impatiently. He felt incredibly horny and the blond, despite being covered in bruises, looked incredibly luscious. Deidara gasped softly at the sudden position, the sound like bells to Sasori's ears, making him if at possible hornier.

Their lips came crashing down again, both fighting for dominance, but as always Sasori won, over powering him, drinking in the sweet taste of the blond. Deidara loved every touch, moans and gasps escaped as Sasori licked his nipple, biting down a little. Sasori made an attempt to get some lubrication from the dressing table, but Deidara quickly pulled him back.

'B-brat w-we need..' Sasori was stopped in mid sentence by Deidara wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and taking him into another deep kiss.

'J-just...d-do it...' he replied between kissed. Sasori seemed unsure, he didn't want to hurt Deidara, but the blond gave him a reassuring kiss, telling him, he needed the puppeteer inside of him now. Sasori gave in, spreading his semen around his length a little, he positioned himself on Deidara, kissing him roughly on the neck, and soft moans escaped Deidara, Sasori just about to slam in....

'Sasori, Deidara I need to talk to....ooohh' Itachi walked through the bedroom door, both of the lovers pull the sheets over them in surprise.

'I-Itachi!!'

'Oh I'm s-s-orry, I didn't mean to...the door was open...er' Itachi said awkwardly, turning around for them.

'er...no...its o-okay...we weren't doing anything..un...' Deidara replied, a blush spreading over his face, both of them scrambling to get their clothes back on.

'erm...r-right...right' Itachi said, a blush now appearing on him. They were in an awkward silence for a moment as both boys quickly put their clothes back on.

'Were did you throw my boxers?' Sasori whispered to Deidara, as quietly as he could, but Itachi doesn't miss anything.

'I'll w-wait downstairs...' Itachi spluttered, leaving the room quickly. Sasori looked at Deidara...

'Does he mean he's giving us time to...you know' he said with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Deidara's neck.

'No you idiot, he's waiting for us to come down!' Deidara replied, throwing a handful of clothes at Sasori's lap.

*****************************

Itachi walked into the kitchen to wait for the pair. On the table there was a half made puppet, staring back at him. 'hmmm Sasori must be making a new puppet' he thought to himself. A couple of clay sculptures caught Itachi's eye, on the little shelves. They weren't Deidara's normal birds or insects; they were little sculptures of both Sasori and Deidara holding hands. Itachi smiled to himself. They are so much in love with each other, Itachi wondered what that must feel like, and anytime he looked at Sasori and Deidara together, he wished he could have what they share with his little brother. _Stop it Itachi! _He thought darkly to himself. I have got to control this emotion I have for Sasuke.

Sasori and Deidara landed into the kitchen, fully dressed, holding hands. Itachi smiled he thought it was sweet, until the bruises on Deidara caught his attention.

'Dei, what happened?!' Itachi asked suddenly. He was a little distracted before to notice. Deidara smiled.

'oh I-I just had a run in with a cop.'

'At the party?'

'yeah un' Sasori gave him a dark look, edging him to tell him who was really behind it all. But once again Itachi never missed anything.

'My father....he made this happen' it wasn't a question, Itachi already knew what his father was like and knew that he would have his pity revenge for him hanging out with these "freaks" as he put it. He gripped his fist angrily, his eyes flashed with Sharingan.

'Itachi wait, calm down—'

'I'm gonna kill—'Itachi spoke darkly, and went for the door, but Sasori pulled him back.

'—It doesn't even hurt...honest!' Deidara interrupted him, taken back by Itachi's reaction. Itachi looked from Deidara to Sasori, and finally relaxed. He knew Deidara was just saying that to make him feel better. Sasori opened the fridge and handed them all a soda.

'I'm sorry about all this Deidara, my father's behaviour, what he says to you...I hope you don't take it to heart,' Itachi said tonelessly, taking the soda from Sasori. Deidara smiled.

'I don't un,' Itachi looked up into his friends eyes. 'Really don't worry about me; I have Danna to do that!' Sasori smiled and squeezed Deidara's hand in affection. Itachi felt a little better, but looked questionably at Deidara

'Danna?' Deidara blushed, not realising he said Sasori's new nickname.

'oh erm Sasori no Danna un' he replied sheepishly looking at the floor. When Itachi still looked a little confused, Sasori explained.

'We were very drunk, and Deidara thought of a new cute name for me!'

'ah so that's what I heard in the next room!' Itachi replied smiling, he wouldn't make fun of them like Hidan or Kisame; he thought it was a nice way to show affection to their lover. Deidara still had his eyes to the tiled floor, embarrassed that Itachi might think lower of him. Sasori tilted his head up and kissed him warmly on the lips.

'so was "Sasuke" a nickname for that girl you were with last night?' Sasori smirked. It was Itachis time to blush. He had forgotten he moaned Sasuke's name out during sex with last night. Deidara elbowed Sasori on the ribs.

'ouch what was that for?'

'it's none of our business what Itachi said last night un'

'I'm just kidding; Itachi knows that we know about Sasuke!' Itachi splirted out the soda he was drinking. Deidara looked alarmed.

'You put things so bluntly un'

'Why not? There's nobody else here...'

'that's not the point—'

'guys,guys that's sort of why I came over to talk about...' both Sasori and Deidara looked in Itachi's direction. Itachi hesitated for a moment before speaking;

'I...w-well when I...got home last night...I s-sort of k-k-kissed Sasuke!' he spluttered out, something Itachi never did. Both Sasori and Deidara looked shocked before...

'did he kiss back?'

'did you use tongues?'

'did it go any further un?'

'are you's going out?'

'did Fuckaku find out un?'

All these questions spurred out at once. Itachi blushed even more.

'well I...wait...Fuckaku?'

'oh yeah, that's sort of our new nickname for your father' Sasori said quietly

'Yeah...sorry un' Deidara said, unsure of how Itachi would react. Nobody in the village disrespected Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan. To their surprise Itachi burst out laughing at this. It was very rare when Itachi "the prodigy" laughed or even smiled at anything.

'wow that's really good, _Fuckaku_, hahahahaha, there's been quite a few nicknames made up huh!'

Sasori and Deidara laughed back when they knew it was safe to. After the laughing died down, Itachi told them of his kiss with Sasuke, and how he reacted.

'so he did kiss back un'

'I don't, I think so, although I was very drunk' Itachi frowned, trying to recall what really happened, but his mind was very hazy after the drink.

'and then what happened? Did you see Sasuke this morning?' Sasori asked. Itachi though back to this morning and his eyes saddened.

'yeah I did, but...h-he didn't look at me, and when I went to help him change, he jumped and ran away, covering his body' Itachi replied, remembering this morning. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other uncertainly.

'What should I do? Do you think he hates me? Or he's scared of me in case I touch me or something? I don't know what happened. He flinched when I touch his body.

'I don't know Itachi, but I don't think he hates you, your his brother, he loves you un'

'yeah I agree with Deidara, the way he looks at you, he loves you, I think the best thing to do is explain what happened last night and see how he feels'

'I was afraid of that...' Itachi said saddened. 'And what if he rejects me? Or doesn't want me to touch him ever again?'

'That's just something your gonna have to risk, if you want to know how he truly feels' Sasori replied gently. Itachi sighed and finished his soda. The spend the rest of the school day in the living room watching a movie, he loved hanging around at Sasori's and Deidara place, it was so small and cosy and warm, and they were the best company he could ask for in friends, they helped take is mind of his problems.

*****************************

Sasuke sat by himself at lunch, since none of the "Akatsuki" seemed to be in today. He wondered why they were all out. He sipped his orange juice a little, swallowing another mouth full of blood. He remembered his brother asking him last night if father did anything to him, and he wondered whether he should have told him or not. He stared at his half-eaten lunch, a small crease appearing in his eyebrows as he remembered yesterday evening when Itachi left.

_*FLASHBACK*_

'_GET UP, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON!!' Fugaku shouted, gripping his soft raven locks and yanking up forcefully, a small mew escaped Sasuke's lips from the harshness of his father's grip. He yelped loudly, as Fugaku crashed his fist into Sasuke's delicate stomach, the brass knuckles tearing into his soft flesh, cracking the bone beneath. A pint sized amount of blood spilled from Sasuke's mouth this time, as his slim legs doubled over and he slammed into the dirt once more. _

_Sasuke panted on the ground, his hand grasping his stomach, like it would help. His vision going hazy at white spots danced around him. He saw his father's boots beside his face and he instantly covered his face for protection. He heard an amused cackle from his father as the boot swiftly kicked his stomach again. Another mouthful of blood ran up his throat and spilled onto his hands covering his face. Sasuke couldn't help but cry now. The pain was too much._

'_YOU FUCKING CRYING NOW HUH?' his father shouted, looking down on the crumpled figure of his son, blood covering his mouth, running down his neck and hands, seeping into the gravel on the ground. Tears streaming down his face, He felt disgust at the sight of his weak son._

'_UCHIHA'S DO NOT CRY!!!!' he roared, losing control and kicking his son's stomach again, a wrenching cry escaping Sasuke's mouth as a sickening crack erupted from his broken ribs. Sasuke was chocking on his own blood. Fugaku took the knuckle bashers off his hand and bend down to his son. He stroked away Sasuke's dark silk locks from his ear, and whispered darkly; _

'_I am only abusing your chest for one reason; you can cover these injuries up, and if Itachi finds out about them, so help me god, you will wish you were never born!! Is that understood?' when Sasuke didn't answer immediately, he tugged on his soft hair, yearning a yelp from the boy._

'_y-y-yes s-s-sir' he spluttered, swallowing a mouthful of blood._

'_Good! And believe me boy, there are worse things I can do to you that just physical, you may just find out what they are one of these days!' he said, wiping the kuckle clean from blood, off Sasuke's shirt._

'_Now tidy yourself up, and stay out of my sight!' he shouted, walking away and leaving Sasuke in a fetal position._

_***ENDFLASHBACK***_

Sasuke shuttered a little at the cold words of his father, he didn't even notice the bell ring for lunch to be over. He threw the rest of his lunch away, not even feeling hungry anyway. As Sasuke walked back inside alone, Sense Iruka gaze followed him. He noticed Sasuke wince every time he bends down or moved a certain way, and he looked particularly pale today. He knew his student long enough to know something was wrong. Itachi or his friends didn't seem to be in today, so he called over the hallway at Kakashi walking past.

'Kakashi, I was wondering if I may speak to you for a moment?'

'sure, what's up?'

'well I have my concerns about my student Sasuke!'

'Itachi's brother? Why? Isn't he the top of your class?' Kakashi asked.

'It's not that, I'm worried about his physical state, has Itachi ever confided in you?' Kakashi sighed reluctantly.

'No, but I must admit I'm worried about him too, him and his friends, they have been acting very strange' Iruka nodded, looking uneased.

'But don't worry, I have been meaning to have a talk with Itachi, I'll ask him about Sasuke too, and we can get down to the bottom of this' he smiled reassuringly.

**********************

Back at the house, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi were all lying up relaxed, recovering from there hangovers. Even though it was a sunny day, they didn't fell like going outside, they had the curtains closed and were watching horror movies, Sasori's collection was particularly gruesome. Itachi watched as some man _**crushed the face, with his bare hands**_, of a zombie with his fingers digging into the flesh, blood running down his hands. Sasori laughed manically as a different man _slit __**a throat, and took out his insides making him hollow**_**.**

'hmmm you could make a puppet out of that empty carcass!' Sasori said, a look of horror on both deidara's and Itachi's face.

'Thats really fucked up thinking Sasori!' Deidara said smiling.

'yes but tell you wouldn't do that to someone who deserves it huh?' Deidara shook his head laughing.

'Oh yeah Deidara would just blow them up' Itachi said smiling at the horrendous amount of blood and gore.

Sasori's didn't approve of Deidara being up in his painful condition, but he couldn't help smile as the blond and the raven haired laughed and talked together. Sasori went into the kitchen to get another soda. He smiled when he saw a little clay sculpture of both of them holding hands. Beside it was a photograph of them holdings hands...that must have been the inspiration for the clay sculpture.

When he observed the photo a little more, he frowned noticing the bruises around Deidara's eyes, and the bandages wrapped around his hands. So this photo must have been taken in Junior, when Deidara ran away from his father. That time when he sewed up his hands, was when they first got together. Sasori eyes flashed angrily as he gripped the frame, remembering back;

_***FLASHBACK***_

'_I'm coming, I'm coming' Sasori said sleepily, after hearing a knock on the door waking him from his sleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 2.30? Who would be knocking on his door at this time? He gripped his kunai tightly just in case as he unlocked the door and swung it open. He stood in shock for a moment at the sight; Deidara stood on the doorway, in the pouring rain, blood covering his hands, running down to elbows and dripping of his finders. He looked pale and this blue eyes shone with wet tears._

'_I...I d-didn't know w-where else to g-go un' he said softy. Sasori's mouth was still open a little in shock before he quickly stepped aside and let him in. They moved into the kitchen, a trickle of blood following them staining the floors. Deidara looked down at the blood covered floor. _

'_I'm sorry, I'm getting blood everywhere—' _

'_Dei was the hell happened to you?' Sasori interrupted, staring at his hands, shock still evidnt on his face._

'_I-I...'_

'_was it you father?'_

'_No...l-listen un'_

'_he hurt your hands didn't he?!'_

'_S-Sas, listen...I-I—'_

'—_That's it'_

'_S-Sasori...I—'_

'—_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!' Sasori actually grabbed a kitchen knife and made for the door. Deidara pulled Sasori back, his hands staining Sasori's white t-shirt._

'_Deidara he can't get away with this one!! He hurt you bad!'_

'_No I-I did'_

'_Dei let me go, I'll slit his throat and end this' Sasori pushed Deidara off and made for the door a second time. Deidara was on his knees, looking helplessly at Sasori's back._

'_I DID IT!!!!!' he screamed, more tears pouring from his beautiful blue eyes, as Sasori stopped suddenly, turning around to face him._

'_I DID IT! I SEWED UP MY MOUTHS, IT WAS ME!!!' Deidara cried, on his knees. Sasori stared in shock back at his friend. His eyes creased in confusion. His heart in pain at the sight of him._

'_Why...h-how c-could you...' Sasori tried to form a question, but his head couldn't comprehend it._

'_BECAUSE IM TIRED OF BEING A FREAK!!' Deidara cried back, leaving the "un" out, blood pouring from both sewed up hands. Sasori got down on his knees beside his friend, putting a shaking hand on his shoulder. Deidara flinched slightly at the touch, hurting his bruises' from earlier beatings. The stayed like that for a few moments in silence, Sasori not knowing what to say to his broken friend._

'_Dei...how...how can you think that about yourself?' It was a few moments before Deidara answered, small sobs escaping him._

'_b-because just about e-everyone in this village tell m-me it every day un...' he replied, tears leaking from his eyes, Sasori still didn't understand, he looked questionably at Deidara._

'_t-they r-remind me t-that I-I'm a f-freak every day, l-liked I-I don't a-already know it' he said between sobs. Sasori pulled his friend into his chest, running his finger through his long silk blond hair. They sat like that for a moment; Sasori stroking the blonds' locks, listening to the quiet sobs coming from Deidara, the sound wrenching is heart._

'_I don't think you're a freak...' Sasori spoke softly. Deidara pulled back, and looked into his eyes, Sasori looked back, his heart hammering in his chest. He breathed in the scent of Deidara, that warm mixture of summer fruits, and clay he loved. Deidara's tears seemed to have ceased, his blue eyes sparkling with trust and love for his friend. They sat there in silence, their lips so close. Until Sasori remembered Deidara injured hands._

'_Come on, let's get these hands healed.' Deidara looked down at his hands, as if almost forgetting about them and nodded. The both sat on the couch, Sasori soaked the hands in warm water, cleaning up most of the blood, before carefully taking out the thick thread binding his palm mouths together. Deidara sat quietly, watching his friend's skilled hands taking the thread out. _

'_How did you do this?' Sasori asked softly, his smooth hands unwrapping the thick thread._

'_A thick needle un' Sasori looked up at his friend._

'_Didn't it hurt immensely?' he asked. Deidara nodded, looking back down at his hands._

'_Did your father see them?' again Deidara nodded, looking into the puppeteers eyes. Sasori eyes narrowed._

'_and what did he say?'_

'_he just laughed, saying I was weak and pathetic, and that it didn't matter what I did to my hands, he still would never love me' Sasori's felt pain shoot through his heart at his. He cared so much for Deidara, he was his best friend, but sometimes he felt more than just friendship for Deidara, he couldn't explain it, like now... he loved touching his soft pale hands, he loved stroking his silk smooth blond hair, he wanted to touch him more, feel his breath on his, hold him...love him._

'_Sasori?' _

'_huh?' Sasori suddenly snapped out of his thoughts of the blond. He realised that he had stopped unsewing Deidara hands._

'_oh sorry... so you did this for your father as well?' Deidara looked down at his hands again, shame in his eyes._

'_Yes' he admitted sadly. Sasori felt a spark of fury at the blond's father, he didn't deserve all of Deidara's love and yet Deidara would resort to this to try and get it from him. Sasori realised he would give all his love to Deidara free and unconditionally._

'_I wanted him to love me, like a son, I thought if I didn't have these,' he lifted up his hands to show Sasori, 'then he would love me like one, but...'_

'_He doesn't!' Sasori finished his sentence bluntly. Deidara looked a little taken back by his direct honesty, but nodded and stared back down at his hands. Another few moments of silence went by as Sasori fixed his hands. The blood was almost gone, the infection was clearing up and the mouths where almost free._

'_he doesn't deserve you as a son, I would love you...if...if I was y-your father!' Deidara looked up at Sasori. He didn't say anything, but just stared in his eyes. Sasori looked back down at the hands._

'_there I'm almost done...' Sasori said softly, finishing off the last few threads._

'_thank you Sasori, I'm sorry I put you through this at...' Deidara looked at the clock on the wall '4.30 in the morning un'_

'_don't worry about it, but I'm curious...' _

'_hmmm?'_

'_why did you come to me? Why not Konan, or one of the other guys? Deidara thought of the question before looking into Sasori's eyes._

'_Konan's really nice, but I couldn't put her through that in front of her family, they don't even know she's friends with someone like me un' Sasori frowned a little at how Deidara put himself down like that, but edged him on_

'_And the guys?' Deidara seemed to hesitate a little, as if not wanting to tell him the reason._

'_will Kisame-san isn't very good at healing, even though he did try the few times my father beat me' Sasori nodded, knowing this was true, Kisame was a great fighter, but just didn't have delicate hands to treat wounds. _

'_Kakuzu?'_

'_He probably would have asked me to pay him, with money I don't have!' Deidara gave a shaky smile, Sasori raised his eyebrow, unsure of whether this was true he pressed on_

'_Zetsu?' he was more Pains friend, but he would try it anyway._

'_No he would probably try and eat me!'_

'_Itachi?' Sasori asked, he knew Itachi had helped him on occasions before, he was a very reliable friend._

'_Itachi-san has his own problems with his family, I couldn't keep going to him, even if he told me too' Sasori thought of this for a moment, I guess this was true, Itachi did have a lot of pressure on him from his father._

'_Tobi?' Sasori tried, Deidara raised an eyebrow and didn't even answer him with that one. That was all the answer Sasori needed as he smiled and went on._

'_Hidan?' Deidara laughed at this._

'_Ha, he would probably get off on this, seeing all this blood!' Sasori had to laugh at this too. It was true, Hidan loved pain and worshiped some god called he was a great friend but wouldn't have been the best person to go to._

'_How about Pain?' Sasori asked. Sure he was a few years above them, but he was still a friend of the gang. Deidara looked shocked, _

'_You're kidding right? If I went to him, he would think I'm weak; he's the last person I would go to!'_

'_well that's not the point, I'm not just talking about this time, I mean all the times you come to me, instead of a medic ninja, or our sensei, when you get a beating from your father!'_

'_because I like coming to you' Deidara replied blushing, feeling butterflies in his chest._

'_but why?_

'_Oh I get it, do you not want me here? Then I'll go if I'm putting you out!!' Deidara replied hurt, pulling his hands from Sasori's grip._

'_No I do want you here; I just want to know why!' Sasori said angrily, grabbing his hand back. Deidara blushed a little, but shot an angry look at Sasori._

'_it doesn't matter why, you will think I'm even more of a freak!' _

'_I though I told you, I never thought of you as a freak!'_

'_Of course you have, everyone has un!'_

'_well I'm not everyone __**BRAT**__ !'_

'_Just let go, I'll leave!'_

'_NO!! I'm not letting you go back there' Deidara tried to pull his hand of Sasori's grip, but he ended up toppling over and the both fell crashing to the floor, Sasori quickly pinning Deidara down._

'_I'm sorry for getting you up okay! I won't come back to you again, so just let me leave un!' Deidara said, struggling under the grip of Sasori._

'_Why? So you can go back to your house and let your father, you love so much, kick the shit out of you again? I don't think so!'_

'_Why do you care so much un? Why do you waste so much effort on me???' Deidara cried out._

'_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!' Deidara's eyes widened, his heart stopped in his chest, Sasori stared back, loosening his grip on the blond's arms._

'_y-y-you...l-l-love...m-me?' Deidara whispered, never hearing anyone ever say that to him before. Sasori nodded, blushing as he revealed the truth. A few moments pasted by in silence, before Sasori remembered what Deidara said a couple of minutes ago that caught his attention. _

'_why would I think of you as more of a freak?'_

'_Because....I love you too...un' both of them stared disbelievingly at each other, taking in each other's words. And then, all of a sudden, they both crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Touching and caressing every part of each other's body, tasting each other's mouths hungrily, and each giving in to what they both secretly denied each other for a long time. _

_The both, stripped, with unspoken words, and made love to each other that night, both feeling like that missing part of their lives where finally found. Deidara stayed that night and every night after that with his soul mate .His father wasn't the least bit happy with it but Itachi helped Deidara run away from the abuse as much as he could, and got the konoha cops (with no help from his father) to give the father a warning to stay away from his son He didn't get arrested for the abuse, but Deidara didn't care, he was finally happy with his new love. _

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Sasori smiled, thinking of that night, when he got together with the love of his life. At least one good thing came out of Deidara sewing his mouths together.

'Danna?' he heard Deidara call from the sitting room. Sasori realised he had been away for a long time and quickly grabbed some more soda's and went back to join Itachi and Deidara. They looked up when he walked in.

'It took you this long to get sodas?' Deidara asked while he passed one to Itachi. Sasori smiled and sat down next to him, holding his hand in affection. He now realised how Itachi must feel about Sasuke, how much he worried for his safety. He was determined now, to help them as much as Itachi helped him. Deidara looked up at Sasori.

'Danna are you okay?'

'Never better!' he smiled leaning down and kissing those precious hands. Deidara blushed and snuggled into Sasori, kissing him on the lips. They watched the end of the movie, before Itachi suddenly got up, remembering he had to collect Sasuke from school.

'I'll see you two later, and thanks...for the advice!'

'No problem,' they said smiling. Itachi got his coat and opened the door into the brilliant sun.

*****************

Sasuke waited at the front gates of konoha, on his brother. he seemed to be running late, which was never like Itachi. Itachi was always perfect in everything he did.

'Ohayo Sasuke' an overly polite voice caught Sasuke's attention, he looked up and saw it was the boy from Itachi's class, he met at lunch a few days ago, Sakamoto Takashi. Sasuke smiled back shyly, unsure of what to say to this man, that his brother seemed to dislike.

'I see Itachi isn't in class today, is he too hung-over from last night's party?' he asked smirking.

'H-hung-over?' Sasuke didn't really know what he meant. Takashi smiled spitefully,

'Tell him the next time he goes near my sister, prodigy or not, I'll kill him' he spat. Sasuke's heart twisted painfully. Did Itachi have a girlfriend? He felt a sudden dislike to the girl he hadn't even met yet.

'What's wrong, are you jealous?' he smirked before walking off laughing to himself. Sasuke looked sadly at the pavement. He didn't really like this guy Takashi, or his sister. He saw his cousin walk across the school grounds with some friends, and he had to admit, he didn't really like or trust Shisui. He hoped Itachi would get here soon before some other trouble happens.

****************

Sasori entangled his finger between Deidara, looking at his palm. Deidara blushed, as he saw Sasori looking at the thin white scars of where the thread was.

'you know...I was thinking back, to when we first got together, that night...' Deidara blushed again, his eyes meeting the floor. He saw the faded blood stained on the carpet.

'we were sitting right here you know, exactly in this spot, when I fixed these beautiful hands' Deidara pulled away from him, embarrassed of his hands.

'Danna, there...freakish, not beautiful un' he said covering his hands. Sasori grasped them back, pulling them close to his lips.

'They are a part of you...and you are beautiful, and so are these, they are what brought us together!' he replied, kissing them softly. Deidara moaned a little, nobody ever touched his hands gently like Sasori; in fact nobody ever wanted anything to do with his hands, unless they were trying to hurt them. Deidara smiled and suddenly pushed Sasori down to the floor pinning him to the carpet.

'Wasn't it here, where you first told me you loved me un?' Deidara leaned in, Sasori smirked and rolled Deidara over pinning him to the floor instead.

'If I remember correctly, It was me on top of you, when I told you I loved you!' Sasori playfully nuzzled into Deidara's neck. Deidara stared up lustfully into Sasori's eyes.

'And then I told you I loved you back...' he whispered, kissing him passionately on the lips, replaying their first ever kiss. They both kissed each other as hungrily as before, their hands touching each other, stripping each other naked.

'hmmm...so where were we before Itachi interrupted us un?'

'hmmm I think I remember...' Sasori replied getting ready to make love, until...

'HEY FUCKERS!! HOW ARE YOUS ----- AAAAGH SHIT, WAT THE FUCK MAN, HEY KISAME, KONAN KAKUZU COME LOOK AT THIS, SAS AND DEI ARE FUCKING!HAHAHAHA'

****************

Itachi ran the hole way to the konoha gates, it looked empty, most of the students were already home.

'Itachi, your a little late, class began 5 hours ago!' Kakashi smiled. Itachi looked around, and saw Kakashi standing there with his book.

'I'm sorry I missed your class Kakashi Sensei, but have you seen _otout_---eh I mean--Sasuke?' Kakashi smiled at Itachi almost calling his brother in an affectionate way before nodding his head.

'yes but you missed him, your father came and collected him instead!' _*oh shit*_ Itachi thought,

'did...did you tell him I was out?' Itachi asked, trying to look unconcerned. But Kakashi seen through it.

'don't worry, I didn't tell him!' Itachi breathed a sigh of relief; hopefully Sasuke didn't tell him that he skipped school either. Itachi turned on his heel to walk away

'— er Itachi, I was wondering if I could have a word with you!'

'I'm sorry Kakashi sensei but not now, I have to get home!' Kakashi frowned

'Then my office, Monday Morning, got it!' Itachi nodded frustrated and walked on, not turning to look back, to go home and face his father for dinner, this was not looking good.

*****************

Wow 6,738 words, that was almost as long as a Harry Potter Book hehe, just kidden, but I felt like I owed you that since I kept you readers waiting so long. It took me a while to write something worth reading and posting, and Iv been having writers block, so it's hard and I didn't want to disappoint you guys by posting something with no heart in it! I might of got a little carried away with writing about Sas and Dei, but I think they are important characters in it. Anyway thanks for reading, again I apologise for the wait, check out my new fanfic, inspired by this one, and see yous in the next chapter, when it all starts to unfold!!

**All your reviews have been great and have helped me and inspired me to write this chapter and defeat writers block!!Thanks so much ^^**

Ninjashallow


	8. Chapter 8 Crossing Lines

*SUMMARY OF LAST 7 CHAPTERS*

Ch1: Introduction to how Itachi feels about his brother Sasuke, and a brief glimpse of how their father Fagaku threats Sasuke.

Ch2:Fugaku's dislike for Sasuke is apparent, and Itachi is upset that he cant do anything about it.

Ch3: They go to Konoha school, where Iruka gives Sasuke his report card, which is the best in the class, at lunch he excitly shows his brother, and the rest of the Akatsuki gang his results, while Sakamoto Takashi, a fellow student in Itachi's year greets them and make snide remards about there family. He has his suspisions about them having a incestuous relationship. They both go home, and Fugaku lookes at their report card, as usual he is happy with Itachis perfect results, but when he see's that Sasuke missed 1 kunai throw, he gets violent with Sasuke, while Itachi can do nothing to help him. Later that night Itachi tries to comfort him, and ends up losing control and kissing him briefly, he snaps out of it, but is awakened at night to find Sasuke had a dream about him!

Ch4: they next morning Itachi wonders how Sasuke feels about him, they go to school and Iruka see's that Sasuke had been abused. Itachi talks to his cousin Shisui in class, its friendlu until he hears hes taking Sasuke with him to hang out at Deidara's after school. Knowing how much Fugaku disapproves of that he calls him telling him of their intention. Fugaku arrives at the school, insults Deidara and orders his sons home.

Ch.5 Itachi and Fugaku have a heated argument and he ends up hitting Itachi for the first time. He orders Itachi to go apologize to his cousin. Mean while the Akatsuki talks about their plans, Konan says that Pain is soon coming to town. Itachi arrives and they have a party. Fugaku abuses Sasuke while Itachis gone.

Ch.6 Itachi gets drunk to forget about home, and ends up sleeping with a girl and saying Sasukes name as the climax. The girl is a brother of Sakamoto Takashi. They cops come, ordered by Fugaku and beat up Deidara, Itachi makes it back to his house just in time before Fugaku arrives back.

Ch.7 Itachi dosent realise Sasuke is injured, he drops Sasuke of to school and goes to Sasori and deidaras house to ask for advice on kissing his brother. Sasuke has a flashback of his father hurting him. Iruka tells Kasashi he is worried about Sasuke. Sasori also has a flashback of how him and Deidara got together. Itachi is late on picking Sasuke up and runs back home.

Chapter 8 Crossing the line

Itachi ran all the way home, stopping just at the konoha gates to regain his composure and breath. When he looked acceptable, he stroked a few loose strands of hair from his pale skin and walked forward to his home. Before he reached the door handle, the door swung open, with Fugaku appearing, a furious scowl on his face.

'Where the hell have you been Itachi?' when Itachi didn't reply back, Fugaku's eyes flashes angrily and he raised his voice.

'ANSWER ME!' Itachi's mind raced quickly thinking of was excuse he could use, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of one on the way, all he could think about was Sasuke.

'I'm sorry father ...Kakashi sensei held me back after class, it...it was my turn to polish the kunai's on display,' he lied quickly, but skilfully. Fugaku studied him, as if to see whether he was telling the truth, but seeing no guilt, or even emotion in his eyes, Fugaku accepted it to be the truth.

'Itachi, I will excuse you this time, but I will not accept tardiness like this in the future, you have responsibility to uphold to the Uchiha name, and to this village.' Itachi just nodded emotionless. Fugaku eyes softened, and he let out a sigh.

'What's wrong with you Itachi, this just isn't like you,' Fugaku paused, surveying Itachi's face. 'You seem so...distracted lately!'

'I'm sorry father; I will try to focus more.' Fugaku nodded and motioned for Itachi to step inside.

'Come on son, dinner is almost ready.'

**********

Itachi followed Fugaku into the house, and stopped in the hallway.

'Where is Sasuke?' Itachi asked firmly, when he heard no sounds from his little brother. Usually Sasuke was first to greet him any time he came home. Fugaku's eye twitched a little from his son's question.

'The boy's out by the lake, practising his aim, why?' he replied bluntly.

'I...just want him to help me set the table, I have a lot of study to do after dinner.' Itachi said, knowing this excuse would be appropriate. Fugaku seemed to loosen up, deeming it an acceptable explanation to want to see his brother. He smiled and patted Itachi on the back.

'Go tell him to set it for you, and after dinner you can just concentrate on your own studies.' Itachi, cursing his father silently, waited until his father left the hallway, before he walked to the patio and slide the wooden doors apart to the back garden. The sun beamed up brightly in the sky, and as he had already taken his shoes of before going into the house, his smooth bare feet touched the softy spongy grass that lead the way down to the lake outside their house.

When he reached the end of the path way, he could clearly see his baby brother in the distance, throwing kunai after kunai, and, with a small smile, Itachi could see that his target was perfect.

When Sasuke threw his last kunai, hitting it on the exact centre of the board Itachi spoke up 'very good otouto!' Sasuke spun round in surprise, and beamed when he saw it was his brother.

'Aniki!!' Sasuke run and jumped into his brother's tight embrace. 'I didn't know you were home!'

'I just got back now otouto!' Itachi said smiling, breathing in the scent of his brother's silky raven hair, that was lightly brushing against his neck. Suddenly his senses came back to him and he quickly let go of his brother, and examined his brother's face. Pushing back his soft raven locks as if looking for something.

'Aniki what are you--'

'Otouto, did father hurt you in any way, when he came to collect you at the school?' he asked quickly, inspecting his arms now are any sort of bruising. He was about to pull up his brothers shirt, when Sasuke hurriedly replied

'NO ANIKI...he didn't do a-anything to me today...honest' Sasuke gulped and turned as pale as a sheet. When Itachi still seemed worried and unsure Sasuke quickly elaborated;

'When dad came at first, he seemed in a bad mood and angry that you weren't there, but then sensei Iruka came and Father suddenly calmed down. Iruka sensei said he was gonna drop around to our house later this evening to have a talk with mother and father, so father brought me home and he didn't hurt me at all!' Sasuke said quickly. After hearing this Itachi eased up, mentally thanking Iruka for stepping in, he must have known something was going on.

'I'm sorry I didn't get back in time to collect you at school otouto, I promise I will never leave you like that again!' he said softly, bringing his brother into a tighter embrace, and stroking his hair in affection. Sasuke nodded, and nestled into his brother's warm hug, wrapping his arms around Itachi's slender neck, where he felt safe from all harm.

Itachi eyes spun open widely when he skilfully felt his father's charka coming. He quickly let go of his brother and stood up, a few steps away. Sasuke wasn't yet as skilled as Itachi considering his age, but as Fugaku got closer, he quickly picked up on the strong flow of charka that made his stomach twist every time.

When Fugaku appeared at the top of the grassy mount looking down at the lake, where his two sons stood, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

'Well Sasuke, let's see how well you have been practicing!!' Sasuke looked desperately at Itachi, who gave him a small encouraging smile before returning to his usually impassive stare. He nervously picked up a sharp kunai, the blade of it gleaming in the sunlight, and stood in spot raising his arm up. He felt his stomach vibrate nervously, and he felt sick and tense with his father's judging presence. After a little hesitation, he tried his best to aim, and he swiftly let the blade glide from his arm, moving through the air in one swift motion.

Itachi heart stopped when he got a sudden glance of his brother. As Sasuke's arm moved, so did his shirt and Itachi could have sworn he saw faint traces of bluish purple markings. But as quickly as he saw, Sasuke's smooth skin was covered again by his navy shirt.

The kunai landed smoothly on the board, missing the dead centre by inches. Immediately Fugaku was by their side, and he walked up to examine the board. His stubby finger traced along the board, measuring the distance to the centre of it from when Sasuke's weapon lay.

Sasuke looked towards Itachi nervously, but Itachi didn't notice, his eyes lay rutted to the spot where Sasuke's shirt lifted up.

Fugaku stood back up straight and scoffed, turning angrily towards Sasuke.

'Don't waste my time with your pathetic attempts!' he spat at Sasuke, who lowered his head in shame. Fugaku looked towards Itachi, as if waiting to hear him argue or stick up for his brother, but Itachi didn't even hear him, he still had his eyes glued to Sasuke's chest. Satisfied with his lack of argument, Fugaku ordered them to come in for dinner, and then walked away.

Sasuke was about to follow Fugaku obediently in when Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'I-Itachi, f-f-father s-said to—'

'—I KNOW, Sasuke are...are you sure you weren't hurt anywhere?' Itachi asked desperately. He was gonna just pull open his baby brother's shirt, but he felt like it would be unfair to Sasuke to invade his privacy like that. Sasuke stared regretfully back at his brother, his heart beating vastly. He wanted so much to tell him, and for his big brother to wrap him up in his safe arms, but he couldn't, not the way Fugaku threatened him if he did tell.

'y-yes Aniki' Sasuke said defeated, looking anywhere but Itachi eyes. Itachi sighed relieved, taking Sasuke's hand in his own and walked back up to the house_. I guess I Just imagined it_, Itachi though, _Sasuke would tell me if our father hurt him, wouldn't he?_

_***************_

'I'll just be gone for a few hours; you won't even know I'm away brat!' Sasori said, combing his messy crimson hair back neatly.

'awww Danna, its the weekend, the only time we have all day to spend together without being at school, cant you go visit that old hag some other time?' Deidara pleaded, looking at Sasori getting dressed.

'That's what you say every week, and I keep putting it off, but I can't anymore, she's my grandmother, I have to go visit the old goat at some point!' Sasori replied, fixing a few loose strands that had fallen over his eyes. Deidara pouted and rolled over on the bed to face Sasori.

'well then how about I go with you?' Sasori suddenly started laughing, clutching in side in pain as he stared at a not to happy Deidara.

'y-you've _(haha)_ g-g-got to be k-kidden me _(hahaha)_,' Sasori laughed, 'you can if you wear a pink dress and put curls in your hair'

'oh so your afraid to tell her you are going out with me?!' Deidara shouted back, 'is it because of these (Deidara reached out his mouth hands) or is it the fact that I'm a guy?'

Sasori sighed and walked over to Deidara on the bed and took his hands in a tight embrace.

'Neither, I always hold your hand in public don't I?' Deidara nodded, 'so I am not afraid to show them to my gran mother, and as for you being a guy, well your right, I haven't told her for the same reason you didn't want to tell your father, because she wouldn't approve of our relationship.'

Deidara nodded, accepting the sad fact. 'and I promise I will be back as soon as I can, I just have to see her, she's an old lady, she could kick the bucket at anytime!!'

'_hmpt_ sooner rather than later I say!' Deidara muttered. Sasori smiled rolling his eyes.

'I'm kidding, go see the old witch, and then hurry back to me, so we can have some fun!' he purred against Sasori's ear.

Sasori stroked Deidara's silk blond hair and kissed him. Deidara smiled back, and quickly messed Sasori's freshly combed hair up.

'I like it better this way Danna!!'

'Why you little...' Sasori jumped on Deidara and kissed him passionately before looking at his watch and jumping up again.

'Shit I gotta go or I'll be late; I'll call you when I get to the Sand Village!'

**************

When Sasuke and Itachi finished helping their mother set the table, they all sat down, and passed the dishes around. Sasuke felt another pain in his chest, and a familiar taste of blood rising up his throat, so he didn't take that much to eat, feeling unhungry. He swallowed the blood quickly, moving his chopsticks through the rice pretending to eat. He hoped it wasn't anything serious wrong with him. Any beating he had before usually cleared up a good bit by now, yet he was still bringing up blood.

Itachi stared at his own plate, moving his chopsticks around in a similar way to Sasuke, not really eating the food. He looked up at his little brother, who, making Itachi's heart twist painfully looked miserable sitting there. Itachi desperately wanting to ask him if he was okay, to sit him on his lap and cuddle him.

From the corner of his eye he studied his father's hand, as they picked up a scoop full of rice and shoved it into his mouth. Itachi's eyes narrowed, and he felt a sudden hot flare rage inside him as his suspicions were confirmed; Fugaku had cuts and bruises on his knuckles as if they had just smashed into hard wood...or more like his baby brother.

He scanned Sasuke's face again, seeing no hint or trace of bruises. Then it was true, what he had seen on his brother chest down by the lake confirmed it. His father had beaten Sasuke in the chest, purposely so as he would not notice any bruising. Itachi gripped the fork tightly, his eyes flashed quickly to Sharingan, his breathing became louder, how dare his father lay a hand on Sasuke, how dare he try to cover it up and........

'_**ITACHI?!?!!!**_' Itachi was woken from his angry thoughts to see that whole table staring at him. His mother confused his father angry and Sasuke nervously looking at him.

'Where you listening to me? What is wrong with you?!' Fugaku shouted, his voice coated with annoyance. Itachi's eyes quickly returned to their normal colour, and he lowered his head.

'I'm sorry; I was just lost in my thoughts,'

'haha thinking about the ABNU eh son? Worried about your first mission?' he smiled taking another chunk of rice into his greedy mouth. Itachi stared at his father impassively, it took almost all his self control not to flip the table over and crush his father's skull with his bare hands.

'not to worry son, you'll do remarkable as always, ... unless (he shot a darkened look at Sasuke) your aim is anything like Sasuke's!!' he smirked, hoping Itachi would laugh along with him. Sasuke's eyes were downcast to his plate, a dull aching in his heart from the insult his father said. Itachi's eyes remained emotionless as he stared at his father.

'I don't get it father... why would I fail in doing well if I were to aim as precise as he does?' Beneath the purposely innocent question Itachi asked and the fake confusion along with it, Sasuke heard pride strained in his voice, and he felt a rush of affection for his brother standing up for him.

'what's not to get? You saw your brothers aim, its ineffective and weak, hardly the skill a member of the Uchiha blood should possess!'

'Sasuke's the best in his class!!' Itachi retorted

'then his class standard is deficient, perhaps the teaching isn't up to scratch !' Fugaku spat back.

'are you questioning Iruka Sensei teaching abilities?'

'they may be inadequate, he may be losing his touch, not training them hard enough!'

'he trained me the same way, I turned out fine!!' Itachi replied, losing his patience.

Fugaku scoffed, Sasuke heart raced, 'it wasn't his teaching that made you a prodigy, it's your Uchiha blood!!'

Itachi rolled his eyes, 'here we go again...' he said irritated by his father's stupidity and arrogance. Fugaku slammed his fist on the table, making the rice jump out of the china bowl.

'Don't you dare take that tone with me, do you forget who you're talking to?!?'

'Darling, please calm down' Mikoto pleaded, looking worriedly at her husband's face.

'No let him drone on about the importance of the Uchiha clan again, I'm just dying to hear it for the millionth time!' Fugaku stood up, his eyes flaring with Sharingan, and his chair scraping along the floor.

'You've crossed the line Itachi, since when did you have the right to disrespect your father like that?'

'Since the day you ever insulted or threatened Sasuke!' Itachi shot back. Sasuke winced, his brother was openly defending him in front of their father, Sasuke knew he was quickly losing his anger and he didn't want Itachi to get hurt.

'Father p-please...'Sasuke mumbled

'SHUP UP, YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!!!' Fugaku shouted back-handing across the cheek, so that he fell to the floor, his chop sticks clattering down beside him. Itachi stood up as quick as lighting, his own eyes flashing with blood red Sharingan.

'dont you ever lay a hand on my brother again!' Itachi said, his tone colder than ice. Sasuke scrambled back up, Itachi let his glare from his father fall to check his brother, he has his hand on his cheek, there was a red mark, but no blood, so he seemed okay.

'my Uchiha blood runs through your veins, he is my son, you both are, so I can do whatever I want!!!'

Itachi took his eyes away from his baby brother, and stared coldly at his father for a minute 'Us having the same blood, doesn't make you our father!'

Fugaku stared back at Itachi but did not answer; just then the door bell rang out, and Mikoto immediately got to her feet to answer it. Fugaku still keep his eyes on Itachi, intimidating him, Itachi stared back, his eyes emotionless, an air of defiance about him as if urging his father to react to his rudeness. Sasuke stared both at his Father, and Itachi, looking nervous, did Aniki go too far this time?

Just then Iruka walked into the dining room, followed by Mikoto. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your evening dinner, I could come back another time...'

'No need, we were just finished!' Fugaku cut across him, his eyes going back to normal, giving Itachi one last cold look, before greeting Iruka, who raised his eyebrow looking at the unfinished plates of food on the table.

'Iruka Sensei,' Itachi said politely, standing up and bowing, his eyes also returning to their usual back Sasuke imitated his brother immediately, giving his teacher a nervous bow.

Iruka smiled back, 'if you don't mind Fugaku, I would like to have a word with you about your sons.' Seeing the look on Sasuke's face, Iruka quickly added 'don't worry its nothing to do with your school work Sasuke'.

Fugaku raised his eyebrow, and motioned for Iruka to sit down. Iruka sat on a vacant seat opposite Itachi, and looked towards Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to have to hear this. Fugaku sensed his hesitation and shot a glance at his two sons.

'Itachi, Sasuke, go to your rooms at once, you Sensei and I have things to discuss!' Sasuke went to leave at once, eager to get away from any discussion about him, Itachi, however did not move, he was curious to know what Iruka had to say about his baby brother.

'If you don't mind I would rather stay, it is about my brother after all' Itachi said calmly. Fugaku frowned at his insolence, and was about to retort, when Iruka cut in

'it's okay Fugaku, I would like Itachi to hear his as well' Itachi nodded and sat back down. Sasuke stared horrified at the table, not knowing what to do. Iruka smiled warmly at Sasuke, 'its okay Sasuke, we won't be long'

'Yes, perhaps in the mean time you can practise your weak kunai aim, after what I seen earlier, nobody can deny you need to' Fugaku said darkly to Sasuke, who felt like he just swallowed a Mellon. He quickly give his Sensei one last bow before walking away, his eyes, Itachi noticed, now shone with tears.

Iruka frowned inside at these words; Fugaku smirked at Itachi, almost daring him to lose his cool in front of Iruka. Itachi clenched his fist under the table, staring darkly back at his father. Iruka senescing the flow of charka rising in the air cleared his throat and cut straight to the point. They both turned their gaze away from each other and waited for what Iruka had to say.

****************

Well there's the next chapter, I know it took along time, but I am finished my dissertation and it took me almost all summer of cramming in work, so I am REALLY sorry for the long wait, I know what it feels like to wait on a story your really into, but believe me I didn't even have time to read or even watch any anime until now, (just caught up with Naruto—SOOO GOOD!^^) anyway now I can go back to writing what I love, so see you in the next chapter….if your still interested!! (please review if you feel like it!)

PS. Next chapter of "love me un" is coming very soon!

Ninja shallow


	9. Chapter 9 Evening together

Chapter 9 Evening together

Iruka sat at the dinner table, gripping his knees nervously. He was in the household of the Uchiha Clan, and head Uchiha Fugaku and his prodigy son Itachi was x-raying him with their terrifying blood red Sharingan eyes, waiting on him to speak.

'Urm...well...I...' Iruka suddenly had forgotten how to speak, how was he going to tell Fugaku, that he had suspicions that he was abusing his own son? And to make it more difficult Itachi was standing there too, and he hated admitting it, but even thought Itachi was a student and he was a teacher he felt intimidated by him ever since in walked into his classroom. How would Itachi react if he were to blurt out that his father was miss-treating his younger brother?

'Well, not to be rude Iruka, but could you maybe get on with what you came here for, I'm a busy man you see.' Fugaku spoke bluntly, in a manner Itachi though very disrespectful to a man that had taught his son.

'Oh urm yes...well, you see... the other day in school, I...couldn't help but notice Sasuke's behaviour in class.

'WHY? Was he miss-behaving?? Giving you trouble??' Fugaku quickly shot over him eagerly.

Itachi caught the tone in his voice, and felt irritated that he assumed Sasuke did something bad instead of good. He quickly shot his gaze to Iruka, who looked like he battling his courage in his head. Itachi wished Iruka would just say what he knew he was thinking.

'No! No not at all, on the contrary, Sasuke is top of his class, a very gifted and likeable student!!' Iruka replied quickly, afraid in case he just made matters worse.

Silence erupted through the kitchen, as Iruka breathed heavily, in the presence of the two Uchiha's. Itachi rolled his eyes, hoping Iruka would just spit it out, he must have seen Sasuke come in to class injured continuously. Fugaku looked at Iruka unconvinced.

'Well?...What is it??' Fugaku demanded impatiently.

'uh...w-well, see Sasuke...h-he...well he came to class...'

'AND?' Fugaku spoke dangerously. The police badge on his chest seemed to gleam on his chest even brighter than usual, Iruka couldn't help but feel a little intimated.

'and..and..well, I couldn't help but notice that he had some bruises—'

_*Ring Ring*_

'— hold on a minute I have to get this!' Fugaku said suddenly, holding up a hand to silence Iruka's stammering. Iruka sat opened mouthed, and kind of awkward, and Itachi glared at his father. Fugaku sat up and left the room, taking rapidly in his cell phone.

Iruka and Itachi was left in silence, staring at each other. Iruka smiled nervously at him, kicking himself mentally at feeling threatened by a student a lot younger than him.

Itachi stared back, feeling a little impatient. Why couldn't he have just spit it out? But he couldn't help but feel a flow of admiration for Iruka; after all he was here, caring for Sasuke. What had Itachi ever done? Their father has beaten Sasuke in front of him before and there was nothing he could really do about. But if a teacher knew, maybe it could be stopped.

For this Itachi smiled back... the smallest of smiles but it was still the most emotion Iruka had ever seen from Itachi.

They both stood silently. They could hear muffled sounds of Fugaku on the phone, apparently in a series discussion.

Iruka, feeling a little less intimidated, looked back towards Itachi, in deep thought. Did Itachi know his baby brother was being abused? He must have, nothing gets past Itachi. but then again, he could understand how Itachi wouldn't be able to say anything, going against his father like that would be the height of disrespect. However Iruka decided to approach the question.

'...Itachi?'

Itachi looked over and faced him, to show he was listening.

'....do you...know why I'm here?'

There it was, the slightest flash of understanding and panic was etched in his dark eyes for an instant before he concealed it with lighting speed. That was the second time in the space of a few minutes Iruka saw emotion from Itachi, out of all the years of knowing him.

'I am not aware of...the precise reason.' Itachi replied coldly. Iruka looked a little disappointed, but assumed he would say that.

'Itachi..I-I am worried...about your brother, I can see he is hiding something from me...'

Itachi stared back apprehensively, his father was just in the next room, what if he came back and heard Itachi telling Iruka about Sasuke.

'...and I know you feel like you can't go against your father...and confide in me...b-but I was hoping...'

'Iruka-sensei please understand...that I as a Uchiha have certain regulations and responsibilities to uphold to the name, if it got out that I was disloyal to my father, or accused him of...' Itachi bit his lip, and Iruka held his breath,

'...yes Itachi?' Iruka spoke quickly. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

'.....Iruka, please....I can't say...the penalty of this would be severe for me and for Sasuke.'

'But Itachi-san—'

'—well well, sorry to interrupt what I'm sure was a very cosy chat, but if your quite finished I am rather a busy man Iruka, so if you don't mind—'

'—but father Iruka-sensei has not finished yet!' Itachi spoke defiantly. Fugaku rolled his eyes.

'yes well I have, I don't have all day to sit around discussing that lazy childish brat!'

Iruka frowned at his words, and Itachi grit his teeth angrily.

'please if you could just hear me out for one sec—'

'I'm sorry, have you gone deaf? I said I don't have time; surely this can be discussed at some other point,'

'...but—' Fugaku narrowed his eyes and towered over Iruka, until his nose was an inch away from his.

'Iruka do not test me, you are forgetting that I am a captain, and I have the authority to place you under arrest!!'

'On what charge??' Iruka replied back heatedly, trying to make himself look bigger.

'on refusal to comply with law enforcement, breach of taking orders, violating a Uchiha household, breaking and entering a Uchiha household —'

'— THAT'S A LIE!!' Iruka breathed furiously.

'Well I can make it happen, and as being an elder of a noble clan and the captain of Konoha police force, my word would be taken over yours!!' Fugaku spat, looking down in disgust at Iruka.

Iruka stood in shock, '...you think your better that everyone else don't you, because of you Clan name'

Fugaku smirked, 'I am better, anything other than Uchiha blood is unworthy to hold any power in his village, Itachi is living proof of that power!'

Itachi swallowed a burning lump in his throat, he felt sullied and defiled to be a Uchiha. Iruka stared hopelessly at Fugaku, and then Itachi, who looked away in shame.

'I feel sorry for your son's then Fugaku, to be raised in such hate and control, from a father that's meant to nurture them.' Iruka said sadly.

'I said good day!' Fugaku said nastily. Iruka took one last look at Itachi, and then left without another word. Fugaku slammed the door after him and then rounded on Itachi. The tension was thick as Fugaku glared at Itachi, his arms crossed angrily. Itachi couldn't look him in the eye, he was so close to helping Sasuke, and now all hope seemed lost. He felt sick thinking of it.

'What did you tell him, when I was gone?' Fugaku quietly demanded.

'...Nothing' Itachi replied bluntly.

'you told him nothing of Sasuke?'

'...you mean the fact that you mistreat my younger brother?...No.'

'Don't you dare get smart with me Itachi, are you forgetting who you're talking to?' he said dangerously. Itachi bit back a rude retort, and bowed his head in forced respect.

'Forgive me father, I forget my place sometimes...the...long missions leave me tired,' Itachi said impassively. Fugaku narrowed his eyes, surprised at Itachi's lack of argument.

'Itachi, you have become unreliable to your responsibilities as a Uchiha, I never know what's going through you mind, when I think you are doing supreme in your duties as a ninja, you suddenly turn around with this nonsense about Sasuke, showing emotion for that brat, and talking back to me...no other Uchiha would get away with this behaviour!!'

'........'

'Itachi, I have a good mind to punish you, but for now I will let it go, and monitor your behaviour.'

'Thank you father...I'll...try my best,'

'Uchiha's dont "Try" Itachi, you will succeed, I don't want to hear anymore of this foolish teenage rebellion you have going on here, is this understood?'

Itachi nodded begrudgingly, not even satisfying him with a proper answer. Fugaku scrutinized Itachi's eyes one last time before turning away and picking up his coat.

'...are you going somewhere father?' Fugaku looked back sternly at Itachi.

'yes actually, that call I got, when you were having your little chat with Iruka (Itachi mentally rolled his eyes) was from the office, apparently your little punk friend Pain is back in town!'

Itachi's eyes widened in shock, Pain's back? Fugaku smirked nastily,

'so we are gonna have a little look around for him, he can't have gone far and we want to catch him this time before he gets up to any more trouble.' Itachi nodded but didn't say anything. If Pain was back, this was brilliant; they could get the group Akatsuki up and going!

'Itachi, don't get any idea's about going to see him yourself, stay away from him, now I'll be gone for the rest of the night, so I want you to stay here, do you hear me?'

'Yes father' Itachi replied coolly.

'and be warned Itachi, there is much worse things I could be to Sasuke if you don't shape up and start acting like the prodigy you are meant to be!' Fugaku snapped and shoved past Itachi, through the front door.

The door slammed and Itachi remained rooted to the floor. He felt a sickening dull jolt run to the core of his heart...what did his father mean by that? How was he gonna hurt his baby brother more than what he has already been doing? A small timid voice awoke him from his thoughts.

'Aniki??'

'Otouto, are you okay?' Sasuke nodded lightly, and fidgeted with his jumper sleeve. The sun was starting to set, making the kitchen dark and blue looking, however Itachi noticed the last golden rays of sunlight on Sasuke's face, and was heart-broken to see he was sad and worried looking.

'Sasuke, baby what's wrong?' Itachi asked concerned. Sasuke's eyes swelled up, and he softy bit his lip. Itachi felt totally helpless, he hunched down on his knees and motioned for his Sasuke to come to him. Sasuke ran over to him and held him, tears leaking down from his raven eyes.

'oh baby, your shaking...please tell me what's wrong...' Itachi said desperately, holding on tightly to his brother.

'I....I...n-need...t-to tell y-you something...A-Aniki...'

'anything Otouto, you can tell me anything!!' Itachi said franticly, holding his shaking brother.

'b-but...you'll...t-tell...father...'

'No No I won't Otouto, if you don't want me to, I wont...'

'he...s-said...he...w-would hurt me m-more, if....if you...f-found o-out!'

'Then I wont tell him, please Otouto...'

'I...I...kept...It...f-from...y-you and...and now I d-don't know w-what...to d-do' Sasuke cried between sobs of pure angst.

'I'll make it better, whatever it is, I'll make everything better, please just tell me, and I promise I will make it all go away, I promise' Itachi said now, almost on the verge of tears himself.

Sasuke looked up from his brother's shoulder, and stared into his eyes, he knew now more than ever that Itachi would always be there for him, he trusted him more than ever, and believed him when he said he would make it all go away.

Sasuke stepped back, and wiped this eyes with his sleeve, the looking at his older brother, he slowly pulled up his jumper to reveal the horrible bluish purple bruising spreading up from his navel to his collarbone.

Itachi froze solid; his blood boiling to its peak, his vision was becoming blurry from rage. Fugaku had never gone this far on his younger brother, it looked infected, and his ribs seemed badly broken.

Itachi gently touched his bruised skin, with a shaking finger, and Sasuke winced, an egg cup amount of blood spilling suddenly from his mouth. Itachi quickly dropped his hand and looked away in shock and revulsion. He was right, his ribs were broken, and he was bleeding from the inside. Itachi felt light headed at the thought of it, he put his forehead to the cold marble floor. He felt nauseated, and could almost feel himself get sick with distress.

'Aniki?' Sasuke said unsurely. Itachi took a few deep breaths to cool his rage; he had never felt anything as strong as this feeling before, he was usually such a passive person. Sasuke was shocked too, he stood quietly, waiting for what Itachi would do. He was afraid to say something, afraid it was all his fault, afraid Itachi would leave him.

It took a few minutes in complete silence for Itachi to finally lift his head and look his baby brother in the eye. Tears were streaming down his pale white skin. Sasuke stood trembling, waiting for his brother to say something. Instead Itachi reached out and took hold of his baby brother in a loving embrace. Sasuke broke down into tears, and cried his little heart out, feeling relieve that he finally told his brother his worries.

'Aniki!!! I DIDNT K-KNOW WHAT TO D-DO...I-I W-WAS B-B-BLEEDING FOR D-DAYS!! Sasuke cried harder and harder, letting Itachi know how scared and worried his was. Itachi held on to his brother, soothing him softly and kissing his tear-stained cheeks. After about 15 minutes, Sasuke's crying died down, and he clung softly to his older brother, sniffling.

Itachi caressed his soft back in circles, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

'I'm s-sorry Aniki...'

'S'okay baby, I got you, everything's gonna be all right.' Itachi was thankful their father wasn't here to see this, he was seething with rage over what he done to his baby brother, but Sasuke said he didn't want him to tell their father, so as much as he didn't like he, he let it go for now...the only important thing was Sasuke, and somehow his worry for Sasuke out balanced his hatred for his father.

'Otouto let's get you up to the bedroom, I don't want Mother to see us and tell father.'

'but Aniki, Mother left to go to Shisui's house, she told me to tell... (Sasuke stumbled)...f-father!'

Itachi hearing this smiled, 'and father's gone too Sasuke!'. Sasuke seemed confused as to why Itachi suddenly smiled. Itachi heart warmed at seeing his brothers puzzled expression. 'Otouto, Mother and father are gone for the night, which means we can spend it together without worrying about them.'

Sasuke brightened up and smiled hugging his brother. Itachi gently scooped him up in his arms, careful not to hurt his bruised chest. Sasuke folded his legs around Itachi's waist and wrapped his arms around his slender neck. Itachi walked out of the kitchen, and past the living room.

He considered watching some TV with his brother, but decided he wanted to spent more time watching his baby brother that some rubbish television programme, besides their father didn't approve of them watching television anyway, so they never really missed it.

Sasuke didn't ask where they were going; he was just breathing lightly, his breath tickling Itachi's neck. Itachi walked upstairs, trying to ignore the hard throbbing in his pants. Sasuke was pressed up against Itachi and Itachi held him tighter, loving the feeling.

_Stop you sick pervert, this is not the time!_ Itachi mentally scolded himself.

'ouch!' Sasuke winced gripping Itachi's neck harshly. Itachi immediately stopped and looked at his brother worried. A dripple of blood seeped again from his mouth, and Itachi wiped it with the back of his sleeve.

'I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to hurt you!'

'no, s'okay Aniki, it just hurt a little.' Itachi sighed, wondering how he could help his baby brother. first of all he needed to see to his brothers injuries.

'Otouto, I have to take a look at you wounds, they look serious.'

'oh Aniki, do you have to? I thought we could have fun together...' Sasuke pouted adorably. Itachi smiled and sat his brother down in the bathroom, while he got some cream and bandages.

'I'm sorry Otouto, but this is important, father hurt you seriously this time, I can't believe I didn't notice before.' Itachi couldn't believe this had happened and he didn't realise, instead he had been out partying with his friends, sleeping with some random girl, and then spending the next day watching dvd's with Sasori and Deidara. He loved his friends but he never wanted this to happen to his baby brother.

'okay otouto, take off your shirt baby,' Itachi said kindly. Sasuke pulled it over his head, and after getting stuck (which Itachi laughed at thinking he looked adorable) he managed with some help from Itachi to put it off. Itachi examined his little body, and had to fight the urge to throw up again; his body was broken, his ribs sticking out, yellowish purple bruised covering his smooth creamy skin.

His muscles looked shattered and aching too, and he was such some of them were out of place, he could tell just by looking that his shoulder was out of place and had to be popped back in.

'Sasuke...I need to pull you shoulder blade back into place, and it's gonna hurt a little okay baby!'

'okay Itachi...I trust you.' Itachi nodded and placed his delicate fingers on his brother arm and shoulder. Sasuke's heart beat went faster as he waited, and Itachi pulled suddenly, making a snapping crunch sound. Sasuke bit down and dropped his head in pain, but didn't cry, which made Itachi proud that his little brother could handle such pain...he will turn out to be a fine Ninja.

Itachi knew it would just take time for his ribs to mend properly, and his internal bleeding would have to be seen to by the medical healer's first thing tomorrow morning. He didn't care if he had to ditch class. But still, his little body looked tender and aching. Suddenly he had a bright idea.

'Otouto how would you like to have a nice, soaking hot bath?'

'with bubbles too? Oh yes Aniki!!' Itachi smiled and kissed his brothers head before standing up.

'you go and change, while I get you some towels,' Itachi said as he ran the hot water and poured in the bubble bath. Sasuke nodded and started taking off his clothes.

Itachi walked out to give him some privacy and went to the hot press to get some towels. He picked out the fluffiest ones, and walked back to the bathroom, knocking gently on the door.

'Sasuke...Otouto, is it okay for me to come in?'

'ahhuh!' Itachi smiled and opened the door, and to his surprise saw Sasuke standing naked by the bath waiting on Itachi, who stood at the door awkwardly, but Sasuke seemed unfazed by him being naked in front of Itachi.

'you okay Otouto?' Itachi said at the doorway, unsure of what to do, did Sasuke want privacy, was it okay for him to stand here like this.

'Aniki...can you wash my hair like you use to?' Sasuke asked innocently, Itachi couldn't help but smile at how comfortable Sasuke was around him. He walked over to Sasuke, and gently helped him into the bath. Sasuke winced as his bruises touched the hot soapy water, but relaxed as it gently soaked into his raw skin, making it tender again. Itachi bend down to him and whispered 'which shampoo would you like otouto?' Sasuke smiled and picked out a shiny white bottle at the end.

'Good choice' Itachi said, which made Sasuke smile. He poured some out onto the palm of his hand, and massaged it into his brother's soft wet hair. Sasuke sank back, relaxing into Itachi's touch, enjoying the feeling of his brother's delicate fingers lathering his hair.

Itachi took his time, touching his raven silky hair, and then rinsing it out with warm soap water. The steam was making him feel hot, and the bulge in his pants was swelling up every second. In a way he felt guilty, Sasuke is still young and he felt like he was taking advantage of his baby brother.

When they were younger Itachi use to always bathe with Sasuke, but that was only because Sasuke needed help in the bath tub. Itachi was sure Sasuke was well able to wash his own hair, but the fact that he wanted...and felt comfortable with Itachi doing it made Itachi feel warm inside. His baby brother really did love him...well even if it wasn't to the extent that Itachi felt, he would just have to live with brotherly love.

When Itachi had finished washing his brother's hair, he sat up. His sleeves where soaking wet but he didn't mind, he loved every moment f it.

'Urm...I-Itachi...c-can...I...wash...' Sasuke trailed off embarrassed. Itachi smiled and cupped his chin in his hands, tilting his head up.

'What is it Sasuke?'

'Well...urm...I...was just wondering...if...I can...washyourhair??!' Sasuke said quickly.

Itachi just got what he said, and blushed.

'But otouto, that means I would have to get in there with you!' Itachi said laughing. Sasuke didn't reply but kind of half shrugged looking timid and embarrassed. Itachi stared at him, he looked so small and fragile in the bath tub, his small shoulder where hunched up shyly as though he had said something wrong.

Itachi decided to make a move and get up. Sasuke looked up disappointed as if he was heading for the door, but instead Itachi took of his shirt showing his slim toned body.

'Aniki...you mean your gonna—'

'—that's right Otouto, you better make some room for me!' Itachi didnt care anymore, if Sasuke was comfortable enough to get naked in front of him, then the least he could do was be mature and have the courage to do the same, they where brothers after all, and had bathed together before. _Only this time you are older and have incest feelings towards you younger brother _Itachi though darkly.

Itachi loosened the strings to his pants and they feel down leaving him in only his dark coloured boxers. He was aware that Sasuke was looking at him, and felt he had a right too, after all Itachi had seen him many of times naked, and besides he knew Sasuke was just curious. However Itachi had never felt this shy about stripping in front of somebody, when he had been with girls, he was never self-conscious about his body; actually it was mostly his body that attracted the unwanted attention of females.

_Thank god I have a hot body_ Itachi though amused.

He took a deep breath and pulled his boxers down entirely, showing everything in full view to his brother. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw, and a blush spread through his adorable cheeks. Itachi waited, as if in approval from his younger brother. He heard Sasuke gulp, and for whatever reason his breath caught in his throat. Itachi smirked to himself

Itachi waited a little longer, letting Sasuke's curious nature be satisfied, before stepping into the warm soap bath tub to join Sasuke.

Sasuke still couldn't take his eye's of Itachi's body, he had never seen something so perfect in his whole life. It was like his body was sculpted from white marble by angels or something. Sasuke felt a hard throbbing down in his sensitive area, and he had mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to have a body exactly like his brother, and another part of him wanted his brothers body in a different way...and thinking of it made him squirm in the water, his member becoming hard like that night he had a dream about his brother.

Itachi carefully studied his brothers reactions, it was clear he was thinking lots of different things in his head, he also couldn't stop starring at his body, and to Itachi's amusement seemed to be comparing it to his own body.

With no shame or without even trying to disguise his inquisitiveness he looked at the size of Itachi's length, and then down to his own and frowned, his eyebrow creasing in an adorable befuddled way.

'Something wrong Sasuke?' Itachi asked amused.

'huh...oh...no!' Sasuke stuttered and averted his eyes quickly, embarrassed at being caught.

'well you said something about washing my hair!' Itachi said, untying the band that held his hair together, so his long silky locks fell down sexily on his creamy white shoulders. Sasuke nodded captivated by his stunning brother.

Itachi laughed to himself, he had never heard his baby brother be this quiet before.

Sasuke's heart was beating as fast as a humming bird as he reached for the shampoo, he grabbed the same one Itachi used on him, but stopped and looked unsurely at his brother. Itachi nodded his approval of the choice of shampoo, and Sasuke proceeded, fumbling to open the lid.

Once he got it opened, he squeezed out a huge lump of it on to his small hand, and began to carefully lather it into his brother's precious hair. Sasuke touched his brother's long hair, feeling like he was holding silk between his fingers, his brother's hair was so soft and glossy, he felt like he was handling glass he was so careful with it.

Itachi relaxed back, loving the feel of his brother touch his raven hair. He felt Sasuke entwine his fingers around his hair, touch it lovingly, and leather the sweet scented shampoo into it with care.

Once he had the shampoo and conditioner in Sasuke rinsed his hair out with warm water, a little disappointed that it was over so quick (even though he spent 20mins washing it!) he could have ran his fingers through it all night it felt so good.

'Thank you Otouto, you did a wonderful job!' Sasuke smiled at the praise and sat back down so that he was facing Itachi.

'I wish I had hair like yours Itachi...' Sasuke said after a few minutes'. Itachi smiled at his baby brother.

'You do Sasuke, were brothers'

'No...I mean your hair is so soft to touch, everyday in school it glows, and I know everyone else looks at you; even Deidara said he would kill to have your hair and he has pretty hair!'

'haha he did, did he? Well I think his hair is beautiful the way it is, and as to your hair, well it's the softest, silkiest hair I have ever stroked!!'

'Really Itachi, you mean it??'

'Of course Otouto, you're perfect the way you look!'Sasuke smiled, but then his eyebrows creased.

'Otouto, what's wrong?' Itachi asked worried.

'urm...well its just...I'm not perfect they way I look...my body...well its different from yours!'

'In what way Sasuke?'

'well...urm...'

'Sasuke, you know you can tell me anything,' Itachi said caringly, this seemed to help Sasuke as he nodded and spoke;

'well it's just that you your chest has a lot more muscle than mine, and when I see Deidara, Sasori and Hidan train, their bodies has lots of muscle too, but mine doesn't, am I doing something wrong Aniki? I'm I not training as hard as father says I should be?'

Itachi was sure that their father was the cause for Sasuke constantly comparing himself to Itachi, and he loathed his father even more.

'Sasuke...don't ever let father compare your body...or your mentally to mine, we are not in competition, and you are not inferior to me, have you got that?' Sasuke nodded but looked unconvinced.

'And as for my body, it had been toned to this stage by hard work and intense training, nobody will ever expect someone at your age to have this much muscle depth, but rest assure Sasuke I know when you are my age, you will have the same if not better body that me!' Itachi smiled.

'Will I be the same...urm down there?' Sasuke asked hesitantly. Itachi smiled at Sasuke innocence.

'Don't worry otouto, you are still a growing boy, and now that you have just hit puberty, well you can expect all kinds of changes when becoming a man!' Itachi said kindly. Sasuke nodded as if feeling much better like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

'Great, cause I want your body so much Itachi, it's so beautiful!'

Itachi blushed at the innocent bluntness of Sasuke's remark, and felt himself go hard. Sasuke continued to absentmindedly stare at Itachi's body, as he washed it. Itachi didn't feel embarrassed anymore, he knew Sasuke was just overwhelmed with curiosity and Itachi knew it was important for him to learn as much as he needed to, besides it's not like their father would teach him any of these things.

'Come here Sasuke, I'll wash your skin gently, you might hurt your bruises if you do it' Itachi said reaching a hand around Sasuke's thin waist. Sasuke happily complied and settled down facing Itachi on his lap. Itachi couldn't help letting a soft moan escape, Sasuke was pressed right up against his length and it feel too good.

He controlled himself and got a soft sponge, soaked it with soapy water and ran it gently over Sasuke's shoulder's and chest, Sasuke's breathing was soft, the only sound was water running down his chest and back as Itachi cleaned it. Sasuke put his soft little hands on Itachi's toned chest as he leaned in closer.

Itachi couldn't take much more, his length went erect and rock hard, as he suppressed a moan. Sasuke gasped as he felt Itachi under him, and he looked down to see it was even bigger than ever.

'urm Itachi, what...w-what...'

'The same thing that happened to you, when you were in bed remember?'

'but...your not dreaming...I though you had to have a nice dream for that to happen?'

'No Otouto, it can happen anytime,like when you are feeling good...'

'are you feeling good Aniki?'

'Very good Sasuke' Itachi said, and kissed him on the forehead, bringing him closer.

'Neh,...Tachi...'Sasuke muttered softly as Itachi's fingers started massaging down the nape of his neck. Itachi smiled at the way Sasuke said his name, Sasuke relaxed and sank into Itachi touch, the steam raising up from the hot water making them both squirm with sexual tension.

Itachi let his hands explore lower, massaging over Sasuke's smooth back, down to hips, gently pressing his fingers against Sasuke's skin. Sasuke's reaction was surprising- he pushed himself further into his older brother's touch, accidentally letting a mewl-like moan slip from his lips.

Itachi closed his eyes in bliss, fighting any urges he had to go further with his brother, but Sasuke wasn't helping, he leaned in further to the touch, his small member rubbing against Itachi long hard one.

Sasuke dragged his thumb across Itachi nipples, rubbing against the extremely sensitive nub. He lightly flicked it, earning a sudden moan from Itachi. Itachi griped harder onto Sasuke's skin, he was slowly losing control, if this was anyone else Itachi would take them without hesitation, but it was his little brother, innocently sitting on his lap...naked. Itachi moaned again and bit his bottom lip, trying to retain those embarrassing noises.

Itachi felt Sasuke shutter slightly and squirm, catching his breath. Itachi looked down and saw why... just above the water, Sasuke's member poked out firmly, he looked fully erect. Sasuke gripped on tighter to his older brother, he never experienced this feeling like this before, he felt strange down in his sensitive area, and he felt pressure build up on him. He looked at Itachi nervously.

'...t-tachi...w-whats happening...to'

'its okay Sasuke, its perfectly natural' Itachi whispered. He understood, he remember the first time he got it when he was young and he felt confused and scared, but he wasn't gonna let Sasuke feel like that.

'tell me how you feel Otouto'

'I....I feel....strange...like...good strange...but...it...it kinda hurts...in a good way' Sasuke tried to explain, and Itachi understood perfectly. He needed release from the pressure building up.

'I know Otouto, it's okay'

'Aniki...it feels...good when...it's touching you' Sasuke said timidly. Itachi's length throbbed like an electric jolt hearing that. He looked down, and sure enough Sasuke's member was achingly hard, pressed up against Itachi's chest. It was pretty swollen and Sasuke looked extremely uncomfortable and hot.

Itachi's hand explored down his smooth creamy pelvis, caressing the stop attentively. Sasuke squirmed even harder and leaned in to his brother. Itachi felt bad, he knew Sasuke was suffering with this antagonising feeling, begging to be touched more, Itachi knew because he felt this most nights when he slept with Sasuke.

His mind was battling with what he wanted and what was moral, and the hot steam from the bath tub wasn't helping him think clearly at all. He wanted Sasuke so much it hurt, and he was pretty sure Sasuke was hurting with his new erection as he keep squirming uncomfortably.

'Otouto...(Itachi paused, wondering the best way to say this)...if I could make you feel...good....down there, would you want me to do that?' Itachi whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat as he answered too quickly 'y-yes Itachi...'

Itachi smiled, and very carefully and slowly (incase Sasuke changed his mind) slipped his delicate fingers around Sasuke's member and gently stroked.

Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes in bliss, Itachi breathed hotly, finally getting to touch what he desired for years. Sasuke's fingers clung desperately to his brother's waist as he pressed his face into Itachi's toned smooth chest. He could feel his brother's heart beat slowly beating against his cheek. As soothing as it was, it didn't calm his raging pulse whatsoever.

A soft cry escaped his parted lips, perspiration starting to form on his body as he felt an unfamiliar heat build up in the pit of his stomach as his brother stroked him gently. Itachi felt Sasuke's wet silky hair tickle his chest as he moved his head around in pleasure. He was extremely hot and bothered himself, but he controlled his movement, not stroking him too hard in case his hurt his brother's delicate member.

"Does it feel good, Otouto?" Itachi breathed against Sasuke's ear, seductively. Sasuke managed to let out a soft mew, gripping on tighter to Itachi's firm body. Itachi smiled, Sasuke sounded so adorable it should be a sin.

Sasuke pressed up more to Itachi's touch, squirming in pleasure, the steam from the hot bath making him even more hot and sensitive. Itachi could hear his younger brother's frantic pants as he continued to stroke his fingers against his throbbing erection, rubbing his thumb over the slit and back down to the base.

'A-Aniki... It feels...s-so g-good' Sasuke managed to stutter out, his body trembling as he involuntarily pushed his pelvis area into the hand of which was deeply pleasuring him. Itachi stroked harder and faster, earning beautiful moans from his baby brother.

'ah...Aniki...I..I..feel s-something c-coming!!' Sasuke moaned latching on to Itachi's body, his heat beating a million times faster.

'S'okay Otouto, it's natural. It feels good, doesn't it?' Itachi's whispered, stroking faster, receiving mewls of appreciation that was like music to his ears. He felt his younger brother's arms tighten around him, and he stroked even faster, Sasuke's breathing was rapid as his hips bucked forward into his brothers pleasuring hand.

Sasuke trembled grabbing his brother's shoulders for support as he saw white for a split second. He shut his eyes tightly in pleasure as his back arched exploding his load into his brother's hand, collapsing into his brother's chest. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced. He fell limp into Itachi's arms shaking violently, his breathing sounding exhausted.

Itachi held his trembling brother in his arms, rocking back and forth. He didn't even notice until now that the bath water was Luke warm/cold. His baby brother's seed made the water a murky white colour and Itachi could have lay in the bath tub all night, but he knew his brother was exhausted after that so he lifted him up and dried him off. Sasuke remained quiet in a dream like stance, his eyes were deeply satisfied looking and he hung limply in Itachi's arms.

'you okay , my precious baby?' Itachi said lovingly, stroking Sasuke's silk hair away that clung to his forehead. Sasuke nodded, in a dazed trance which made Itachi smile. After drying him of, he scooped Sasuke up, so his legs folded around Itachi's waist, and his arms wrapped around his slender neck. Sasuke was still trembling when they reached the bedroom. Itachi sat him down on the comfy bed, and went to their wardrobe.

He slipped on a pair of boxers, and took out a fresh pair of pants for Sasuke. Sasuke stood up on the bed and allowed Itachi to put on his pants; he placed his hands around Itachi's neck and stared into his eyes as he dressed him.

Sasuke couldn't describe how much he loved his older brother; he wanted to be with him forever. Itachi layed Sasuke down beneath the bed sheets, and wrapped his arms around him bringing him closer. Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's warmth, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist. He had never felt so safe, Itachi really did make everything better. Itachi stroked Sasuke's soft silky locks of hair, and kissed his forehead sweetly.

Sasuke leaned in suddenly and kissed Itachi on the lips, slow and softly, but it made Itachi's heart race, he then dug his head in Itachi's neck, and his breathing turned soft and even.

'I love you Aniki...' Itachi felt his heart melt in his chest, he had never felt so good, he wrapped his arms protectively around his baby brother, bringing him close to his heart.

'I love you too Otouto.'

*******************

_Well that's another chapter now, finally some lemony stuff happening, but I didn't want them to go all the way, there's more fun in it happening slowly!!^^_

_Oh yeah I was gonna ask...do you guys actually read all the description, or do you just go straight to the dialogue, because sometimes I feel like I'm writing too much description and I hope it's not boring or anything, well please tell me want you like in Fan fictions so I can improve. _

_I hope you's are following the story okay and it's not disappointing any of you, if I'm leaving someone out too much please tell me!_

_And finally O MY GOD have you seen the new Naruto Episode?????WOW O_o see how they changed Itachi's face, ever so slightly, like when Sasuke runs in and discovers his parents and Itachi looks at him, the change his expression a little, it suits the story so much more now, and the scene where his mother puts his dinner outside his room door, I love it!! Can't wait for the next Ep!!!^^_

_Ninjashallow_


	10. Chapter 10 Caught?

Chapter 10 CAUGHT?

***********

Mikoto came home late that night, just in time to hear the phone ring. She answered it wondering who on earth could be calling this late at night.

'Hello,Uchiha Mikoto speaking...'

'Mikoto, I'm staying in the office tonight, a lot of work on!' Fugaku said bluntly.

'Oh is everything okay dear?'

'yes yes,' Fugaku said in annoyance, ' just all this business with finding Pain, where are the boys?'

'urm...' she actually didn't know, she just got home and they house seemed quiet. 'I think they have gone to bed dear.'

'.............hmpt, well make sure they don't sleep in, I want Itachi and that _brat_ up at 6:30, understood?!' Fugaku ordered as if she was one of his officers.

'y-yes, of course dear' she replied hastily, the phone cut out as Fugaku slammed down the phone. '......hello?' Mikoto said uncertain, before realising he obviously hung up the phone before even saying goodbye. She sighed and put the phone down gently, before walking up the stairs.

She walked down the hallway to Itachi's room, and slowly slid the door open. They two boys were in the bed, Sasuke cuddled up to Itachi's chest, and Itachi embracing him, with his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's slim waist, almost protectively Mikoto thought.

She was also confused as to why Itachi spend so much time with Sasuke. In most other families in this village, the siblings would never get along like her sons did. And Itachi has added pressure, the whole town looks to him as "the prodigy", a genius, but right now he looked so gentle, so....human, not like the cold emotionless killer everyone makes him out to be.

Mikoto looked closer at her sleeping sons. They both looked so alike, their pale skin, black hair, she knew Itachi was very popular with all the women in the village, not a day went by where she wouldn't hear some girls talking about how handsome he was. And anytime he was out she would see all the heads turn to admire him...but he never seemed interested in girls.

Maybe it was because he was so busy with training, but with all the girls that were head over heels for him, he could literally have his pick, but he still wasn't interested. In fact he seemed more interested in Sasuke than anyone else, even his own parents.

Itachi stirred a little in his sleep, and hugged Sasuke closer to his chest, his delicate hand traced lightly along Sasuke's spine to the curve of his back, and he breathed happily. It was only then Mikoto noticed Sasuke had no night shirt on either. She knew Itachi slept only in boxers like all boys his age did, but Sasuke was much younger, maybe he was trying to imitate Itachi.

Still she though it very strange that they were this close, lying this close together, Sasuke's arms around Itachi's neck, his face buried in his slim chest, and Itachi's arms around Sasuke's waist, hugging him closely to his bare chest.

She knew their father would be ragging if he caught them sleeping so close together like this. He had beaten Sasuke before for nestling close to his brother like that before. She didn't see any harm in it, it was probably Sasuke's way of yearning for some affection, since his father never once showed him any.

She walked back out of the room and slid the door gently shut before walking to her own bedroom. On the way she passed the bathroom, and saw the light was still on, and a few towels was lying on the floor. That's when she noticed the bath tub full of water. There was more than one towel here, so that means the boys must have bathed together, like the use to do when they were both kids. But Itachi was older now; surely he would know that sharing a bath with his younger brother now was a little strange.

She went to drain the water, until she noticed it looked a murky white colour. Why was it like that? She was very confused. Her mind flashed back to Itachi and Sasuke sleeping in eachother's arms. Was it normal for brother's to be that close. Maybe it was, Itachi wasn't must for socialising with other people, apart from the odd group he hung out with, but they weren't like normal people.

She shook head, and drained the water quickly. If their father saw that they had shared a bath together, she was sure he would be furious. She turned the light off and went to bed, there was no point in thinking about the subject now, she could question Itachi in the morning.

**********

Itachi woke up automatically at 6:30; years of doing this gave him this habit. His heart warmed instantly when he looked down as saw his baby brother cuddled up to his chest in a deep sleep. His soft raven locks ruffled with his light breathing, and his beautiful prochain skin illuminated in the morning sunlight. Itachi stared at his beauty for another few minutes before reluctantly getting up.

He gently moved out of the bed, carefully guiding Sasuke in sink down into the sheets, the spot where Itachi just was, without waking him. He stirred slightly, but after breathing in Itachi's scent in the sheets, fell back into a deep sleep.

Itachi would have given anything to lay there next to him for another few hours, but he had to get up early, not to arise suspicion to their father. He dressed quickly, combing his silky black hair and tying it back, the loose strands falling down the sides of his prochain face as usual.

He glided down the stairs gracefully and entered the kitchen, expecting to find his father sitting there as usual, but was instead greeted by his mother.

'Mother' Itachi said, a little surprised.

'Good morning Itachi, would you like some coffee?' she asked him sweetly. Itachi narrowed his eyes a little, his mother was always kind to him, but never this nervous. After a moment he spoke;

'Sure...I'll...'

'No you sit down, I'll get it for you' she cut him off, hastening to the counter. Itachi stared at her before sitting down at the table. His sharp black studied her movements, she seemed a little anxious, and hasty, her movements a little peculiar, but he didn't say anything, he just observed silently.

'Where is father?' Itachi asked, finding it strange to not hear Fugaku's normal early tirade in the morning.

'Oh he's not back from the office, he had a lot of work to do at the station...' she replied smiling. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

'Is this to do with Pain?' Itachi asked bluntly. Mikoto stopped in her actions and looked seriously at Itachi.

'Itachi, I'd rather you didn't get involved with Pain, your father believes he is a criminal, and I have to agree with him!' she said seriously. Itachi stared blankly back at her, before replying.

'When are you expecting Father back?' Itachi asked, ignoring her plea to stay away from Pain. Mikoto handed Itachi a cup of coffee and sat down.

'not until late this evening I expect...' she said softy, '....actually Itachi, there was something I wanted to talk to you about before Fugaku gets back....'

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, allowing her to continue.

'urm...well...I noticed you and Sasuke have been becoming very close....' she started, chancing a glance at her sons face. He stared back emotionless, waiting on her to continue. 'well....I...I know you have always been close...as brothers...but...but last night...did you and Sasuke..........bathe together?'

Inwardly Itachi's heart stopped. How could he have been so stupid as to not drain the bath tub? He slowly blinked, regaining his composure, and replied boredly.

'Yes...' was all he said. Mikoto stared at him, waiting for him to say something more, but she knew how closed Itachi was.

'Well...don't you think you are a little too old to be bathing with Sasuke? You're not eight years old anymore....' she said with hesitant smile.

'I don't see any harm in it, its saving water when we both share a bath.' Itachi replied defensively.

'Yes but its a little odd isn't it? I mean Sasuke's still young, he doesn't understand that, but I though you would be a little uncomfortable...er...displaying yourself in front of your brother...' she said half expecting Itachi to blush from embarrassment. But no trace of colour was seen through his prochain skin.

'I'm perfectly comfortable displaying myself in front of Sasuke; he's my brother after all.' Itachi said impassively. Mikoto breathed a heavy sign.

'What if your father had caught you Itachi? You know how he feels about you and Sasuke's close relationship, do you know what he could have done?!' Itachi's eyes glared back stunned at her remark.

'Could have done?? You mean what he has already done!' Itachi replied back hotly.

'What are you talking—'

'—the bruises on Sasuke's back!!! Your _husband_ has been abusing Sasuke all this time!!' Itachi said raising his voice. Mikoto backed away, surprised by his sudden outburst. She knew Fugaku beat Sasuke on occasion,

'..y-yes...I know...b-but he always has...you've seen...'

'NO.... you don't know, you don't know how far he's taking it, last night Sasuke broke down crying, and showed me his bruises, he has internal bleeding because of that _bastard_!'

'DONT SPEAK OF YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!!' Mikoto shouted back. Itachi stared back passionately at his mother; she tried to keep her stand, but faltered under his intense gaze.

'I'm wasting my time talking to you...' he said in a cold voice before turning away.

'Itachi….son please…' she pleaded trying to call him back; he stopped midway to the door drawing a long breath. He thought of Sasuke upstairs asleep and turned back giving her for the first time in his life a pleading look.

'...if you tell Fugaku what happened last night, you know how he will react...' he said sadly. Mikoto nodded at her son, stepping closer to him.

'I don't understand this relationship you have with Sasuke...and I don't like keeping secrets from my husband...'

'_please_ mother, don't tell him, he doesn't need to know...I won't bathe with him again, just please, for Sasuke's sake don't tell him!' Itachi pleaded. Mikoto was shocked; she had never heard such desperation in her sons voice before.

Mikoto nodded, to Itachi's relief, and brushed a few loose strands away from his sons face.

'I just hope you know what you're doing Itachi, you are very important to the Uchiha name, being a prodigy and all...don't allow your close bond with Sasuke blemish that!' Itachi nodded, he didn't like how much she sounded like Fugaku, or the cold tone she used on Sasuke, but she was doing him a favour, about telling Fugaku about the bath last night, beside's his mother had never hurt Sasuke to his knowledge.

'Go wake your brother up, Fugaku wouldn't want him sleeping in.' She said sternly before walking back to clear the dishes up.

Itachi walked up the stairs, thinking to himself how stupid it was to wake Sasuke up at almost seven on a Saturday; every other kid Sasuke's age would be fast asleep in bed.

As he opened the door to their shared room, his heart warmed seeing his brother curled up in beneath the sheets, breathing lightly. He just wanted to get back inside the covers with him and wrap his arms around his slim waist.

'Sasuke...hey Sasuke...' Itachi whispered shaking him softly. Sasuke's eyes fluttered and he stirred a little.

'hmmm...tachi?' he said sleepily. Itachi smiled, and stroked his hair gently.

'yeah its me...time to get up Otouto, we have a hard days training to do...'

'ah ha...' Sasuke said digging his head deeper into the warmth of the pillow. Itachi smiled and thought for a minute. He knew father usually trained Sasuke on Saturdays and was quite sure that was the reason Sasuke would rather stay in bed. He didn't blame him, he remembered when he was younger and his father spent Saturdays training him. He was sure Sasuke had it harder than he did though.

'Sasuke would you...like to come train with me?' Sasuke woke up immediately.

'REALLY??? You...you will let me???' he said excitedly. Itachi laughed

'Yes of course, let's get dressed.' Sasuke was out of his bed in a shot almost tripping from getting entangled in the sheets.

'its okay Sasuke, take your time, I'll be down in the kitchen, come down when your ready!'

'Kay Aniki, I'll be ready in just..just..a...minute' he said, struggling to get his shirt over his head.

Itachi left the room and walked back down to the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and took a few things out to put in a basket.

'Itachi son, where are you going?' his mother inquired.

'Myself and Sasuke are going down by the river to train.' He said tonelessly. His mother sighed.

'Itachi, did you take nothing from the conversation we had earlier?' Itachi finished wrapping the basket before answering.

'I don't understand mother, first you say Sasuke's skills need to improve, and now that I'm offering to take him out and train him to my mastered knowledge, you don't approve?'

'Itachi...you know your father takes him out for a few hours on a Saturday morning...he does this because he doesn't want to involve you with Sasuke!'

'Well father isn't here, he's at work, so the duty falls on me, besides I could use some training myself!' Itachi replied bluntly. Mikoto seriously doubted that Itachi needed training, but she remained silent.

Just then Sasuke walked in through the door, with a bright smile on his face.

'Morning mother!' he said brightly, 'ready to go Aniki?' Itachi nodded, looking towards his mother, he frowned slightly at her lack of greeting towards Sasuke.

'All right Sasuke, let's get going, we will be back later this evening mother' he said not looking at her. She looked back sternly at them, knowing that their father would not like them going out together.

*******

As Itachi and Sasuke walked down to the Nakano River in the bright sunlight, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He was feeling much better yesterday, and his bruises felt like they were healing after the bath they shared. He blushed slightly at the thought of this, thinking of Itachi in the bath tub with him.

He had never seen a body as nice as his brothers, and his long sleek black hair he got to wash....aaahhhh....Itachi really was the most beautiful person Sasuke had ever seen before.

He thought of what they did last night as well, Sasuke was embarrassed at first but it really did feel amazing, the way Itachi touched him. He didn't understand why they couldn't kiss in public. Itachi said that everything they did had to be in secret. But he didn't understand how something that feels so right, could be so wrong.

'Otouto...are you okay?' Itachi asked, looking down at Sasuke, he had noticed that he looked in deep thought. Sasuke looked up and smiled nodding.

'Aniki...what's in the basket?' Sasuke asked curiously.

'a picnic...I was thinking we could sit by the river and have one when we are on our break after training!'

'Really!???' Sasuke smiled, hugging his brother's waist. Itachi nodded lifting his brother up onto his shoulders effortlessly.

********

'Shisui, were are you going?' his mother called out to him from the kitchen.

'I'm heading down by the river for some training, maybe Itachi will be there...' he called out to his mother while grabbing his kunai.

'All right, don't be late for supper...'

Shisui nodded, before closing the door and walking out into the bright sunlight. On the way through the village he happened to pass Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Kisame sitting on a grassy lawn.

'Hey freaks, have you seen Itachi anywhere?' he said smugly, looking down on them. Konan eyes narrowed and she stood up.

'Why do you wana know?'

'Because I want to go train with him, and unlike you, his parents like me hanging around with him!' he replied spitefully.

'ha...only because your his cousin, and they are to thick to know any better...' Hidan muttered, glaring daggers at him.

'hmpt...I don't know what Itachi sees in you guys....where is the other two freaks?' he said referring to Sasori and Deidara. Kisame growled and swayed his large sword Samehada.

'Calm down Kisame, he isn't worth it...' Kakuzu said, glaring at him.

Shisui smiled spitefully 'hmpt, see you losers later...' he said before walking away.

'I cannot believe they are related!!' Hidan shouted angrily.

'Yeah ugh, I hate him; I don't understand how Itachi can even call him a friend!!' Kisame agreed.

'It's because he acts nice to him and his parents because his father is the chief of the law. You know how much he likes sucking up to him!' Konan said angrily.

'Yeah whatever,' Kisame said, still looking in his direction, 'Say, have you seen Pain yet Konan?' Konan bit her lip, and shook her head.

'No he's keeping a low profile because the ANBU is after him!'

********

'Hold the blade more in the centre of your palm Otouto,' Itachi said, gently directing Sasuke's arm so that it centred with the target, 'that way, when you aim it, it will flow freely from you hard, and not change angle!' Sasuke nodded and carefully aimed his kunai, before throwing it gracefully towards the target. It hit the centre of the target perfectly, and Sasuke turned around beaming at Itachi.

'IT WORKED!! Did you see Aniki? You were right!!' Sasuke smiled happily. Itachi ruffled his hair, smiling.

'Most ninja's think its how they aim, but really it all depends on how you hold your weapon...and of course talent helps as well, and you are very talented Otouto!'

Sasuke couldn't have been happier to hear this from his brother. He was so use to being yelled at, and put down by his father that hearing a compliment from another Uchiha, no less his big brother was the best ever.

Itachi sensed that Sasuke didn't get much encouragement from their father while training; in fact, he had never once in his life heard their father tell Sasuke he done good. He felt a little guilt stab at his heart, because it was him after all that stole all of their father's attention. He vowed from now on to be the one to train Sasuke, no matter how much Fugaku would no doubt argue this.

'Come on Sasuke, I think we have earned a break!' Itachi said lifting Sasuke up and sitting him down on his lap, over a blanket. He opened out the basket and took out some rice balls, handing one to Sasuke.

'hmmm these are really good Aniki!' Sasuke said biting into it. Itachi smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

'Sasuke....how is your bruises now? Do they feel better?' Itachi asked gently lifting his shirt up a little. The big bluish purple bruises were still there, and Itachi felt sick just looking at them. He felt another surge of anger swell up in him at the thought of their Father.

He gently strokes his hand over Sasuke smooth chest and back with a delicate hand. Sasuke was so beautiful Itachi could hardly bear it. Sasuke squirmed a little, feeling a familiar sensation as though his body was inhabited with butterflies. Every touch from his brother was like a thrilling spark of electricity.

'I'm okay Aniki...' Sasuke said bashfully, trying to hide the bruises. Even thought it wasn't his fault Fugaku beat him, he still felt a little embarrassed being covered in bruises. Sasuke had never once seen a mark or scar on Itachi's perfect prochain skin. He knew Itachi was very powerful, so often he heard of Itachi being called a "prodigy", more gifted that other ninja's his age, people said, so It made him wonder if anyone had ever even managed hurt his older brother.

'...Aniki?'

'Yes otouto?'

'urm....have you ever been...hurt?' Sasuke asked curiously. Itachi though about this for a moment before answering.

'not physically...no' Itachi answered truthfully. Sasuke raised his thin little eyebrows in surprise, feeling a little crestfallen. Not that he was unhappy that his brother never got hurt, but just at the thought that his father has been hurting him all his life. Did his father really not care about him at all? What was so different about Itachi that made their father not want to lay a finger on him?

'Something troubling you Sasuke?' Itachi asked worried. Sasuke bit his lip, and then shook his head quickly. He didn't want it to come out wrong.

'Sasuke...your my baby brother, I can always tell when there is something troubling you, so please what is it?'Itachi persisted.

'well...it's just...I wonder why Father hates me so much...why he hurts me, when I try my best to be like you...he never hurts you...he's proud of you, I hear him say it all the time' Sasuke said, trying not to sound jealous. Itachi sighed, looking saddened. He had a feeling Sasuke felt this way.

He grimaced slightly at the remark about Fugaku being proud of him, Fugaku's praise and acknowledgement was meaningless and empty to him.

'Sasuke...when I say nobody has ever hurt me physically...it meant that even if they have made contact with me bodily, it is nowhere near the pain I injure everyday mentally.' Itachi tried to explain. Sasuke looked confusedly at his brother, not understanding, so Itachi tried again.

'Sasuke...I have been in many fights, especially since joining ANBU, that means dangerous mission, where I'm likely to get hurt, and with regards to father, he has never abused me to the level he has done to you...but yes he has hit me, just the other day in fact...' Itachi said, remembering Fugaku slapping him harshly across the face.

'Really...he has?' Sasuke asked astonished. He had no idea their father had hit Itachi as well. Itachi felt bad for even mentioning it, compared to Sasuke, Fugaku wouldn't dare abuse Itachi to the degree he does to his little brother.

'yes otouto...but nothing in my life has hurt more, than seeing my baby brother being hurt...that's what I mean about being hurt mentally rather than Physically.' Itachi said lovingly.

'I know I have failed in the past, but from now on, regardless of what Father say's I will always look after you Sasuke. You mean more to me than our clan, our village...even more than my life and I will die to protect you...' Itachi said devotedly, breathing in his brothers sent.

'...............' Sasuke didn't know what to say, he just said that nothing hurt his brother more that seeing him hurt, that he would protect him, and even die for him... Itachi really loved him that much.

'you know why I telling you all this?' Itachi asked seriously. Sasuke gently shook his head, not taking his eyes off his brother, gazing at him affectionately,

'....because you were born into a clan that doesn't appreciate or love you...but one day things will be different, I promise.'

'Aniki...I love you!' Sasuke said, his eyes shining with tears of joy for the first time. Itachi gazed back adoringly into Sasuke's eye's wiping the tears away from his brother's dark lashes.

'I love you too Otouto!' he said, before moving in closer, Sasuke saw this and did the same, closing the space between them, until his legs were wrapped around Itachi's waist tightly, and his slim arms wrapped around his smooth neck.

Itachi's hand reached around Sasuke's waist, stroking his pale smooth skin, he gently stroked a few dark loose strands of hair from Sasuke's eyes before leaning in until their breath was just inches away...their lips parting...both their hearts beating rapidly in their chests...and then they kissed, Itachi taking control and pushing his tongue deeper into Sasuke's parted mouth, gently, but passionately, tasting him.

Sasuke blushed, tasting the warmth of his brother's mouth, he tasted beautiful, the sensation was smouldering up in his heart, making him thrust his tongue in deeper, wanting more of Itachi's mouth.

Itachi felt Sasuke gaining confidence, and smiled inwardly, rolling his tongue smoothly with his, while bringing him closer to his beating chest.

Sasuke invited the gesture, kissing back enthusiastically, reaching up and entangling his soft fingers through Itachi's liquidly silk hair. They didn't even stop for a breath, as the sun gleamed down on their backs, making them hot and fervent, tasting each other, feeling each other, wanting more and more until....

'_ITACHI?!?_...W-WHAT...THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!?!?'A voice suddenly exploded, making Itachi and Sasuke instantly break apart and look over to the source absolutely Horrified.....

**************

_*OH KNOW!!* Is their secret feelings for each other finally revealed? And if so, to who??_

_Haha I always like reading cliff hangers when I read other peoples fan fiction, but then I usually have to wait a long time for the next chapter to come out, to read what happens, since I know how this feels, I will really try, for you guys, to update sooner, and not have you waiting too long!! _

_Thank you all for your continuing support, your advise on making the story better, and even your critics, Reviewing this story helps me so much to write the next chapter, so please continue, you guys have been so helpful I really appreciate it!_

************************* NARUTO SPOILERS *************************

_Can you believe the new Naruto chapter, it was SOOO good, but I was so worried about Kakashi, and I don't want Sasuke to die either!! Hopefully Naruto will do something to save Sasuke and bring him back (maybe it will be the power Itachi gave him) anyway I can't wait for next week's one!!_

_Ninjashallow _


	11. Chapter 11 The Secret is out!

Chapter 11 The Secret is out

_****Previously in the last chapter:****_

_'I know I have failed in the past, but from now on, regardless of what Father say's I will always look after you Sasuke. You mean more to me than our clan, our village...even more than my life and I will die to protect you...' Itachi said devotedly, breathing in his brothers sent._

_'...' Sasuke didn't know what to say, he just said that nothing hurt his brother more that seeing him hurt, that he would protect him, and even die for him... Itachi really loved him that much._

_'you know why I telling you all this?' Itachi asked seriously. Sasuke gently shook his head, not taking his eyes off his brother, gazing at him affectionately,_

_'...because you were born into a clan that doesn't appreciate or love you...but one day things will be different, I promise.'_

_'Aniki...I love you!' Sasuke said, his eyes shining with tears of joy for the first time. Itachi gazed back adoringly into Sasuke's eye's wiping the tears away from his brother's dark lashes._

_'I love you too Otouto!' he said, before moving in closer, Sasuke saw this and did the same, closing the space between them, until his legs were wrapped around Itachi's waist tightly, and his slim arms wrapped around his smooth neck._

_Itachi's hand reached around Sasuke's waist, stroking his pale smooth skin, he gently stroked a few dark loose strands of hair from Sasuke's eyes before leaning in until their breath was just inches away...their lips parting...both their hearts beating rapidly in their chests...and then they kissed, Itachi taking control and pushing his tongue deeper into Sasuke's parted mouth, gently, but passionately, tasting him._

_Sasuke blushed, tasting the warmth of his brother's mouth, he tasted beautiful, the sensation was smouldering up in his heart, making him thrust his tongue in deeper, wanting more of Itachi's mouth._

_Itachi felt Sasuke gaining confidence, and smiled inwardly, rolling his tongue smoothly with his, while bringing him closer to his beating chest._

_Sasuke invited the gesture, kissing back enthusiastically, reaching up and entangling his soft fingers through Itachi's liquidly silk hair. They didn't even stop for a breath, as the sun gleamed down on their backs, making them hot and fervent, tasting each other, feeling each other, wanting more and more until..._

_**'**__**ITACHI?**__**...W-WHAT...THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'**__A voice suddenly exploded, making Itachi and Sasuke instantly break apart and look over to the source absolutely Horrified..._

Chapter 11

Itachi felt his blood run cold and his heart stop, he sat frozen, like a deer in headlights, and for the first time in his life he felt unprepared. This wasn't meant to happen, Itachi was meant to be in control, he was a prodigy after all. How did his happen? How could he let it happen? He was so wrapped up in the moment with Sasuke, he didn't even think of the possibility of being caught...didn't even hear the footsteps, didn't even sense another's presence...if it were an enemy, he would be dead.

But it wasn't an enemy, staring down at Itachi and Sasuke, with an absolute look of shock and disgust on his face was his Cousin Shisui.

'Itachi...wha...what...what...' Shisui tried to ask, but just shook his head, staring at them in disbelief.

'Shisui it's not what it looks like, I...I... I can explain...' Itachi said, standing up. Shisui jumped back, with a look of disgust on his face. Sasuke looked from his cousin to his brother anxiously.

'Don't touch me, just...just don't!' Shisui said disgusted. Itachi stood, but reached out his hand, searching for something to say. If he didn't handle this well, everything will be ruined.

'Shisui...just calm down—'

'—you sick fuck! What the fuck are you doing? That's your brother!' Shisui shouted.

'Shisui wait I—'

'—ugh you were...you were actually fucking kissing him weren't you? What the fuck Itachi?'

'Listen, you...you don't understand...I—'

'—YOU SICK FUCKING...AAAGH...YOU...WHY? WHY WERE YOU?...UGH' Shisui rambled insanely, putting his hands to his head. He actually took a last look of disgust at Itachi before turning and actually going to leave.

'Wait where are you going?' Itachi shouted after him.

'to warn your clan, where the fuck else?' Itachi eyes widened, he reached out his hand.

'NOOOOO!, SUHSI PLEASE DONT!' Itachi yelled loudly.

'FUCK OFF!' Shisui snapped storming straight on to the direction of the village, 'they have to know, I have to tell them, what kind of Sicko kisses his own brother, why the fuck would you do that Itachi?' he rambled on.

Itachi had enough; at the speed of light he tackled his cousin to the ground, pinning him down with ease.

'BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!' Itachi shouted, surprised at the intensity of his own voice. Shisui eyes widened hearing his, as he stopped struggling looking Itachi straight in the eye.

'you...you...love him?' Shisui said, barely above a breath. Itachi stared at him seriously.

'Yes...I love Sasuke,' Itachi admitted with a sigh. 'I've loved him as long as I can remember...I'd do anything for him...and I know he's young, but...Sasuke's feels the same why!'

Shisui's breathing finally slowed down, and he seemed to ease up a little.

'How long?' Shisui said, indicating his head towards Sasuke. Itachi followed his gaze.

'Only recently... last night was our first kiss.'

'Have you...you know...' he asked uncomfortably, looking from Sasuke back to Itachi. Itachi caught on quick, and frowned seriously.

'NO! Of course we haven't...I wouldn't...hurt Sasuke like that...' he replied hastily. Suhsui nodded, but still looked a little disgusted. Sasuke still sat on the ground looking worried. He didn't know what they were talking about.

'...why Itachi?...it's not natural...he's your brother... Don't you know it's wrong? '

'_why_ is it wrong? I love him, and he loves me...how can something so right be wrong?'

'Itachi—' Shisui said shaking his head.

'—no listen, I love Sasuke, I'll do anything for him, but if you tell the clan...if you tell my... f-father _(Sasuke gulped)_ well then it will be over for us...if you reacted this bad, how to you think my father will react?'

Shisui though about this for a moment, 'Itachi...you can't keep this a secret forever, sooner or later somebody is gonna find out, the clan...your father, and then what? He will disown you—'

'—He will KILL us! Please you can't tell him, if you do, were as good as dead!' Itachi pleaded, grapping Shisui's robe tightly.

'Don't be ridiculous Itachi, you father wouldn't kill his own son's—'

'—you don't understand! He would!' Itachi leaned over and took Sasuke's hand, pulling him quickly but gently forward, and pulling up his black shirt, 'See? He's been beating and abusing him his whole life!' Sasuke blushed as Itachi revealed his shameful truth; Shisui looked astounded as he saw the yellowish purple bruises covering his young cousin's body.

'...wow...I...I knew your father was harsh...but...I had no idea he was his bad...'

Itachi nodded, carefully pulling down Sasuke's top. 'Yeah...it's bad; he even has internal bleeding, if our father ever finds out about us...' Itachi trailed off, not wanting to say anything to scare Sasuke.

They all sat on the grass in silence for a few minutes. Itachi still holding Sasuke's hand. Shisui saw their fingers entwined, and then dropped his gaze away again.

'...Itachi...' Shisui said at last, 'I'm sorry...but...I have to tell—,'

Itachi looked up alarmed,

'—please Shisui—'

'—no listen Itachi, I know you think you love Sasuke, but it isn't right...frankly it's disgusting, and I don't think Sasuke understands, he's too young,' Itachi opened his mouth to interrupt, but Shisui cut in 'you suppose to be the prodigy in his village...everyone is suppose to look up and respect you...but if they really knew what you were doing, I think they would change their mind...i think even I would have a better chance than you...the clan NEEDS to know your dirty secret, and I'm gonna tell them!'

Itachi gazed down at his lap in defeat, his black raven hair falling hiding his eyes.

'...is this...your final decision?' Itachi asked, barely above a whisper. Shisui nodded defiantly

'...it is!' and he actually stood up to go. Sasuke looked alarmed at Itachi, wondering why he wasn't stopping him. Through Itachi's raven black hair, Sasuke could see a red glow shinning from his eyes, and the voice he heard next sent shivers down his spine and made his blood cold.

'...Sasuke...go to Deidara's house.' Itachi said darkly. Sasuke looked confused, and looked to the direction of Deidara's house...it was the opposite direction of where Shisui was walking. He looked back at Itachi, at his glowing red Sharingan eyes and deathly still lack of emotion he had, and Sasuke was truly scared.

'...but Aniki, what about Cousin Shisui—'

'—Go now Sasuke, Go,_ RUN_!' He replied emotionless, and Sasuke ran away obediently, as fast as he could, away from Itachi, leaving him kneeling on the grass by the riverbank alone. Itachi looked up from the grass; his eye's a blood red colour, and a dark, sinister expression in his face. He stared at where his cousin walked off, and a dark forbidding aura surrounded him.

'...I'll take care of Cousin Shisui!' Itachi whispered to himself.

Deidara was lying on the couch, moulding some clay into a bird. He kept getting frustrated and crushing it back in his hand to start again. He sighed heavily...Sasori was his muse, without him here all Deidara felt like all his sculptures looked liked crap. He was just about to start again, when he heard a very hard pounding on the door. He looked at the door in confusion, Sasori had a key and that diffidently wasn't any of the others, he sighed and got up, the pounding kept getting louder.

'Okay okay I'm coming un' Deidara said.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Sasuke, out of breath and looking up with scared black eyes.

'S-Sasuke...hey, little buddy, what's wrong?' Deidara asked holding the door open for him.

'!' Sasuke said quickly, not stopping for breath.

'Okay Sasuke, come in and just calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong?' Sasuke quickly stepped inside and faced Deidara taking a breath.

'...Aniki...he told me to come here...My Cousin caught us k-kissing...hes...hes gonna tell on us!' Sasuke said, catching his breath. Deidara blinked, taking this all in

'Kissing? You both k-kissed un?' Deidara asked him. Sasuke blushed and bowed his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes; he didn't mean to tell him that.

'aww Sasuke, it's okay you can tell me,' Deidara said softy. Sasuke looked up and nodded slowly.

'Yeah...we urm...we kissed, and our cousin Shisui, you know him...?' Deidara frowned,

'Yeah I know that Itachi wannabe loser...' Deidara muttered, remembering him calling Deidara a freak. Sasuke didn't catch his sour tone and continued;

'Yeah well he caught us, he said he was gonna tell everyone, Itachi tried to get him to stop, but he went anyway, and now he's gonna tell our clan, and (Sasuke gulped) my father...'

'You father?...shit, that is pretty bad un, urm...' Deidara didn't really know what to say, he wished Sasori or Konan was here, he couldn't handle this kind of stuff on his own.

'Where's Itachi now?' Deidara asked.

'He told me to come to you, he stayed back...'

Deidara knew straight away what Itachi's intention was and smiled, he knew this wasn't a funny situation, but if that fucking bastard was gonna squeal on his cousins, even when he knew they would be in deep trouble, then the fucker deserved to die!

'Okay Sasuke, don't worry, you brother will handle everything, your father won't hurt you, just sit down here, and relax, I'm sure your brother will be back soon un' Deidara said, leading Sasuke to the small living room. Soon Sasuke was settled down, eating a tomatoes listening to Deidara rant on about clay and birds. Deidara even let Sasuke handle some of his advanced weapons; he's not suppose to learn until he's older.

'wow Sasuke, that's good for your first try,' Deidara said impressed, as Sasuke handled one of his explosive kunai with swift motion.

'Yeah...but Itachi mastered this when he was my age, I don't even have my Sharingan yet...' Sasuke said sullenly. Deidara eyes saddened, he could believe a kid like Sasuke was worrying about this at his age; it was so oblivious the Uchiha Clan build up these expectations on their children their whole lives.

'Sasuke...you aren't Itachi, and besides, your way better than anyone in your class, hell your even better than me, when I was your age, so don't worry so much, your Sharingan will come to you when the time is right un!' Deidara said patting his shoulder.

Sasuke seemed to brighten up a little, 'Thanks Deidara,... hey can I see what other blades you have?' he asked excitedly. Deidara smiled, showing him the way, thinking to himself that Sasuke is truly gonna be a match for Itachi when he's older.

Itachi, wadded out of the Konoha River, his clothing soaked, water dripping off his long silk lock. He didn't even break a sweat, and he probably would not have gotten so wet if Shisui hadn't have struggled so much, but even though his cousin was strong, he was still no match for Itachi. He felt his eyes tingle with a weird sensatation, they felt different. He leaned over the river and looked at his reflection.

Blood red eyes started back at him, but this time the shape of them were different. Itachi almost smirked; he knew what this was, and to think he actually obtained them from killing his cousin...the clan legend was in order to get the eyes, one had to kill his best friend.

It was obviously false, Shisui was diffidently not his best friend, especially after treating to tell on them, know their father would harm Sasuke. No...He must have gotten the eyes from killing another Uchiha.

Itachi stared at his reflection, at his new eyes, and found he was not a bit sorry for what he just did. It was a snap decision...but anyone who threatened to harm his baby brother, Itachi would kill them in a heartbeat, what he just did proved that. Shisui knew how their father would react if he found out about them, and even after Itachi pleading with him not to tell, he still insisted on it, knowing the harm it would cause him...cause his baby brother.

'I do hope you haven't just killed one of our future members Itachi...' a sudden voice woke Itachi out of his thoughts. Itachi didn't even need to turn around to see who it belonged to, he knew that voice all too well.

'...Pain, when did you come back?' Itachi asked, staring at the water. Pain's reflection soon joined Itachi's as he walked up behind him.

'Just now, I have been hiding from your father all day, he is eager to find me...' Pain said in a deadpan tone.

'My father is persistent, and pushy...he doesn't want me to associate with you anymore,'

'...and you ignored him right?' Pain replied, raising an eyebrow. Itachi turned around and a faint smile played on his lips,

'Of course, you know me...'

Pain smirked too, and without words the both briefly hugged.

'it's been so long, you haven't changed a bit...' Itachi said taking in his orange spiked hair and piercing.

'Well you have, I'll ask again, what's with these fancy new eyes? I hope to god you haven't just murdered one of our dear friends...If I recall correctly you said that is the only way to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan?' Pain asked looking slightly worried and angry.

'What? Oh no, don't worry of course I haven't killed any of them,'

'oh, well that's a relief, I thought maybe Hidan or Deidara finally put their foot in it, you know how loud the can be...how are the gang anyway?'

'Good I guess,' Itachi replied emotionlessly, Pain raised an eyebrow, obviously wanting him to elaborate; 'well nothing has changed, Kisame got that new sword he always talked about, Samehada, Hidan still worships Jashin, he's starting to use his missions as ways to have human sacrifices...as much as the academy disapproves...Oh Sasori and Deidara finally got together!' Itachi said quickly, remembering Pain had just left when they became a couple.

'Really, it's about time...is Deidara still living with...' Pain asked awkwardly

'No,' Itachi said saving him the pain of asking 'no he moved out of his father's and into Sasori's when they got together.'

'Good.' Was all pain replied with. But it was enough, Itachi knew how Pain felt about Deidara's father, he hated most of the village people here, and couldn't stand to see abuse like that. He was really staring the Akatsuki because of his longing for peace. A few silent moments passed before Pain finally caved in and snapped

'Itachi, if you don't tell me about her, then I'm gonna have to ask...how is Konan?'

Itachi sighed, knowing he was gonna ask this.

'She's fine...doing a lot better since you left...without telling her.'

'Itachi It's not like I just left for no reason I...'

'You abandoned her Pain, just left her, how could you do that?' Itachi demanded.

'Sometimes you have to do the right thing by them...I didn't want to leave, but It was better for her, you have to let go sometimes Itachi, how could I stay letting my image ruin hers? Everyone knowing the S-classed Rogue Ninja Iv become...they would lump her in with me...it's better that I left, let them go... they may hate you for it, but its best for them in a long run.' Pain said somewhat solemnly.

Itachi thought of his words, and couldn't help thinking how wrong they were? How could you abandon someone you love? Itachi could never abandon Sasuke like that, how could it be for their own good?

'Anyway...Its good I left...I found some excellent recruits to join our new organisation, we can finally bring order to this town, and towns around us...peace will be our goal.

Itachi nodded. He wasn't looking forward to having to lie to his entire village, pretending to be in ANBU while really working with other S-rank Ninja he didn't even meet yet.

'As long as I can work from this village,' Itachi reminded him. Pain nodded, they had talked about this before he left, and he was more than pleased to leave Itachi here to keep an eye on the village, after all he was the Village Prodigy, and the trusted him.

'yes, I've already arranged for Sasori to go to the Sand village, his birth village before his parents died, and Deidara can go to Iwagakure...I don't care if he decides to kill his father, Kisame and Hidan will be going to their villages as well...I've also found a base for us, somewhere hidden in the centre of all our village's, so when I need you, it won't take you too long to get there.'

Itachi was impressed, but he started to worry how much time this would take off his precious time with Sasuke. If he was gonna be in ANBU as well as Akatsuki, and lie to his father and clan, it didn't leave much room for him to spend time with his baby brother.

Pain didn't seem to notice the sudden change in Itachi's mood, perhaps because Itachi was so good at masking his emotions.

'So are you gonna tell me who your best friend that you murdered to get those eyes was?' Pain asked. Almost in instinct, Itachi's eyes light up with his new Mangekyo Sharingan.

'I'm just after killing my Cousin Shisui, and before you say anything he's not my best friend...I think I got them from having the same blood or something...' Itachi muttered. Pain eyes widened in surprise, he obviously wasn't expecting to hear that.

'Shisui?...may I ask why you killed your own cousin? I though you both got along.'

Itachi's heart froze, he knew the conversation was gonna lead to this sooner of later...how was he suppose to tell Pain about kissing Sasuke? The silent pause grew deeper, and Pain became more interested at Itachi's hesitation.

'...as of late...Sasuke and I...' Itachi paused, not quite knowing how to say this. Pain waited patiently for him to continue, 'have been having...a close relationship.' Itachi said, to put it mildly.

'...well...that's no surprise, does your father still disapprove?'

'...Pain, I don't think you're getting this...when I say close...I mean...closer...than what's considered normal for siblings...' he said awkwardly.

A few moments passed before the realisation of what Itachi said dawned on Pain, Itachi felt a blush come on.

'...I see.' Pain replied impassively. His expression was nothing of surprise or disgust, confusion or acceptance; he just simply stared at Itachi. Another few moments of silence passed before Itachi couldn't take any more

'Say something...'

'...what do you want me to say?'

'Anything...what are you thinking? Do you think I'm disgusting? Revolting...sick?'

'I'm not gonna say I approve of it, if that's what you want...'

'Are you gonna...expose our secret?' Itachi asked, feeling his throat swell up a little.

'...would you kill me if I said yes?'

Itachi's heart stopped and he answered quickly 'in a heartbeat, yes!'

They tension between the two was thick, the both started each other out, before Pain's lip's curved upwards into the first smile Itachi had ever seen on him.

'Itachi...if you think for one second that I would betray you and tell the village your secret the you must not know me at all.'

Itachi let go of the air in his lungs he did not know he was holding. For a minute he actually thought he would have to kill his best friend.

'I know...I'm sorry, I trust you with my life Pain...it's just I thought you would be disgusted...if the clan found out...I'm worried for Sasuke's sake, not mine.'

'Have you told anyone?' Itachi knew he meant the rest of the gang.

'Sasori and Deidara...they know we kissed.'

'well I may not be as open-minded as them, frankly I don't know what kind of mess you have gotten the two of you into...I know you can handle yourself...but you have brought Sasuke into this now too, I'm assuming you have had feelings for him a long time, otherwise you would not have acted so rationally with him,' Itachi nodded, 'but make no mistake Itachi, if your clan was to find out... they would kill you...and Sasuke...you have put him in a lot of danger.'

'If anyone was to harm Sasuke I would kill them in a—'

'—heart beat, yes I know...you proved that by giving me a death threat...it's one of the reasons why I think your love for him is sincere...but be careful Itachi...your choosing between your Clan and your brother, I hope you know what you're doing.'

'Yeah...so do I' Itachi mumbled.

'Come on, let's get you dried up...you can write a suicide note for your cousin using your Sharingan, it will be the perfect match.' Pain said walking away. Itachi took one last look at the river bank before following Pain up the sloppy hill towards the village.

'Where's Sasuke now?' Pain asked

'I sent him to Deidara's, he should be still there...my fathers probably still in a bad mood...from having no success finding you, its best I leave Sasuke there until he could down a little...he can be very harsh on Sasuke when he's in this kind of mood.'

Pain nodded, remembering all too well Fugaku's cruel behaviour towards Itachi's brother.

They stopped by the bridge, and Pain handed Itachi a piece of paper to write the suicide note with. Itachi activated his Sharingan and quickly scribbled a half hearted note of "not wanting to live anymore" in his cousins writing, before sticking it onto the bridge, where his body lay dead in the water beneath.

'Can you imagine what he would do if he found out about you too?'

'I don't want to imagine!' Itachi said darkly...he was already on deep water with his father, he better start playing up to the good prodigy son for him, so he could ease off Sasuke a bit. Itachi suddenly felt his stomach go queasy...a feeling of dread and worry spread through him, why did he have a feeling like things were gonna go bad?

Itachi wasn't worried about himself, but He was playing with the life of his brother here, if his father found out? What would he do? He wouldn't let him harm Sasuke...but that would mean they would have to run away...no...That wouldn't work either, Fugaku would tell the entire village of their forbidden and unnatural love, and then anyway Itachi and Sasuke would go, they would be hunted down, it would never end...not unless he killed his own father!

And what if the clan found out? He could maybe kill his own parents...but to kill an entire clan? That would be impossible to do...never mind insane. Beside's Sasuke wasn't as Sociopathic as Itachi was, he was innocent, and deep down Itachi knew that Sasuke would be heartbroken if his clan were killed, he loved and craved affection from that fucking bastard he considered his father!...Itachi didn't understand how Sasuke could still feel love for the one person who made his life miserable...it was almost too sad to believe.

No...He just had to play it cool, if he was more careful, nobody would need to know, and he would get him and Sasuke through this...even if they had to keep their love a secret forever.

As Itachi and Pain walked away, the bridge lay silent, the scrawled note fluttering a little in the gentle breeze. Out of the overgrown bushes, at the other side of the river, a figure appeared, looking carefully to see if the two were gone from sight.

Satisfied with their disappearance, the figure got up, and approached the river with caution. The body of Shisui lay submerged in the water, his skin already a pasty death colour. He gulped and looked away...he hadn't seen it happen, god forbid if he had been that close, Itachi for sure would have recognised his charka from a far distance, but he had heard him.

He had heard everything, the kiss, the argument between him and his cousin, the pleading begging tone he had used, "please don't tell our clan", he heard Sasuke's frightened footsteps run off in the direction of Deidara's house, and with a violent shutter he remembered the speed of light jump Itachi did, tackling his cousin o the ground...the rest of it he heard, and the thought of it gave him Goosebumps; Itachi really was a natural born killer...a sociopath...how he just switched of his feelings and murdered his own blood cousin in a heat of passion... he could smell the death in the air, still hear the god offal cries from Shisui as Itachi held his head underwater...and most of all he could feel the charka of another unexpected visitor...the S-ranked Rogue Ninja Pain.

Both Pain and Itachi's charka mixed together and filed the air with a scent of cold and forbidding death. He had never felt charka so dark and powerful his whole life. He was lucky he wasn't caught by them.

He walked over to the bridge and found the note stuck to it, and although his heart still raced with the thought of what he had just heard, he couldn't help but smile...he knew...he knew Itachi and Sasuke had something more than brotherly love...and now, their father, the Uchiha Clan, and of course the entire Hidden leaf village was gonna find out too!

_O_o well there you have it, Somebody knows about their forbidden love! How will Fugaku (sorry I mean Fuckaku__I'm glad my nickname for him is catching on __**XsweetXsourXsoul**__!) react? And what will Itachi do to protect his precious brother? _

_***Review Notes***_

_I like to think of him as Sushi too __**StoniCrying**__!^^_

_**alpharoyale**__**:**__ "Na-na-NANI? Cliff-hangers are a crime!" hehe I laughed at that, and your right they are a crime, but I feel like ist the only way you all will come back and read my next chapter of this shit story!^^_

_**I'm sorry**__ for the long update, I had to rethink how I was gonna end this, because it was coming close to the end, and things weren't tieing up...I had a different ending in mind, but since I've been watching the latest Naruto episodes, it has kind of inspired me to end it differently._

_DONT WORRY...the new ending isn't THAT much different, and its better I promise._

_Even though its ending soon, lately I have considered the idea of a __part 2__ of this story, I can't really tell you much on it because it would gave away the ending to this, but Let me explain...I feel in this fic, I've written Sasuke out to be very innocent,...I know he's young, and in the Manga Sasuke is happy and innocent before the death of his clan, _

_But sometimes I feel like he needs Itachi to look after him too much all the time...so...I have thought of a way I can write about him without anybody looking out for him...anyway its only a possibility, if you's like the ending I give, then there will be no point to a part 2...if you feel the fanfic has more then I will be up for it because I enjoy writing, I guess only time will tell._

_I don't wana say anything else in case I give away too much, so I'm sorry again for the long delay, I think I have it all sorted out, so stay with me guys!_

_See you in the next Chapter_

_NinjaShallow_


	12. Chapter 12 Kakashi's Warning

Chapter 12 Kakashi's Warning

Fugaku crossed the room, his hands folded behind his back, a murderous look in his eyes. He stood by the window looking out at the lake by his house.

'...explain to me again what you said about my sons,' Fugaku turned his head to look at the young man across the room from him 'and I'm warning you, you better now be wasting my time...'

Takashi gulped, he had heard Itachi's father was scary, but in person he was terrifying, much like Itachi.

'I...see...I was f-following Itachi...'

'why where you following my son?' Fugaku suddenly cut in. Takashi gripped his seat in fear, why did he decide to do this, how could he explain to Fugaku that he had for a long time suspected his sons were in love.

'urm...well...I...not following...just...I was going for a walk and' he lied.

'you lying, now tell me why you decided to follow my son!'

'I-I-I just...I though...maybe I-Itachi had a t-t-thing f-for Sas—'

'—you though my son Itachi had "a thing" for Sasuke? Why? What gave you that idea?'

'w-well, its just...I saw the way he looked at Sas—' again Fugaku cut in;

'—you saw the way Itachi looked at Sasuke?' he repeated angrily.

'well y-yes, he looked at him f-fondly...'

'—BE MORE PECIFIC!'

'H-he k-kissed Sasuke on the cheek!' Takashi answered quickly. Fugaku looked at him with a slight raised eyebrow, Takashi knew it sounded ridiculous, even to him.

'Go on...'

'and well, anyway I followed Itachi...I-I saw him and Sasuke t-train t-together...'

'yes yes, what next?'

'then...t-then, the just started k-kissing...'

'Kissing...like on the cheek?'

'No, full kisses, on the mouth, they had their hands w-wrapped around each other t-too!'

'...'

'You have to believe me, they are in love, they kissed, held hands, they might have gone further if your nephew didn't interrupt them!' Takashi said with a little more confidence.

'ah yes, you mentioned that...and I'm suppose to believe that Itachi then killed his own cousin...a Uchiha?' Fugaku said dryly.

'I'm telling you, he did! He drowned him in the Konoha River, making it look like an accident!'

'And then what?' Fugaku said sceptically

'And then...well...Pain came and talked to him.'

'I see...and what did you do?'

'I...well...I stayed h-hidden...' Takashi blushed. Fugaku smirked.

'You're in Itachi's year, am I correct?'

'...yes sir.'

'Are you intimidated by Itachi?'

'what?'

'Intimidated, you know frightened, scared, threatened...you must be, otherwise why would you stay hidden in the bushes.' Takashi's face grow hot,

'No...I-I...he...there was two, when Pain came, two against one wouldn't have been fair if they wanted to fight me...'

'Itachi has fought against many more than one at a time, your weak if you think like that!'

Takashi didn't know what to say, he wasn't starting to see how tuff Fugaku was, maybe that's why Itachi is so good.

'He would have killed me like Shisui, when he realised I knew, you have to believe me, aren't you happy I came to, you tell you about Itachi and Sasuke?' Takashi demanded annoyed.

'and why is it that you are telling me?'

'...uh...well, their brother's, it's disgusting isn't it? Shameful on your name, and on the village!'

'I see...why are you really telling me?' Fugaku asked, his face inches away from Takashi's.

'...'

'I'll tell you why, your jealous of my son, you want Itachi's name to be dropped as the Prodigy and instead for you to be recognised, am I right?' Fugaku sneered. Takashi's face was red hot.

'...yes.'

'ha I see, you know what I think, I think you're lying, pathetic, jealous, weak scum, making up ridiculous lies about my son to try and ruin the Uchiha name!' Fugaku shouted.

'No...wait'

'You expect me to believe my son, MY SON, has incestuous feeling for my other son?'

'IT'S TRUE,'

'do you know how ridiculous that sounds, my son is a prodigy, he does not carry such irrelevant feelings for anyone, especially not his useless brother!'

'No! No I'm not! You have to believe me, SHISUI IS DEAD!' Takashi said, standing up quickly.

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' Fugaku shouted, grabbing his collar, and bringing him to the door.

'WAIT, BELIEVE ME, YOU SON, ITACHI...HES...HES IN LOVE WITH SASUKE!' Takashi said desperately.

'I SAID OUT!' Fugaku snapped, throwing him out the door, 'AND DONT YOU EVEN THINK OF COMING INTO THE UCHIHA GROUNDS AGAIN!' he said slamming the door shout.

Takashi got up from the ground and dusted himself of angrily. He couldn't believe that just happened. He had gone to Fugaku, expecting to be thanked for telling him such information; instead he was threatened, mocked, and even thrown out of his house.

He walked back to the village, grunting as others greeted him. He was so angrily, all these fools though there was nobody like Itachi. If only they knew the taught about him, what would they think when they heard he harboured forbidden feelings for his own brother?

'Takashi,'

Takashi looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of him.

'Kakashi sensei...'he replied gruffly.

'how are you, enjoying this nice weather?'

'yeah I guess...'

'maybe on good weather like this you should go down to the training grounds, you could do with extra training Takashi, your grades are falling...'

'I'm passing!' Takashi agued back.

'Yes but passing isn't enough, it won't help when you go on actual missions, why don't you ask Itachi-san for some training assistance, I'm sure he would be glad to help!' Kakashi smiled.

'Why would I ask him?' Takashi demanded.

'Well, he is the best in his class, and he's already a captain in the ANBU, you could take a leaf out of his page.' Kakashi said good-heart fully.

'what like fancying your own brother? No thanks!' Takashi snapped. Kakashi stopped smiling and looked at him confused.

'Fancying his brother? What are you talking about?' he asked confused.

'Let's just say, Itachi and Sasuke have more than a brotherly relationship!' he sneered, before walking away from Kakashi.

Kakashi just stood in the middle of the street taking in what Takashi just said. He must have been joking; he couldn't have possibly been serious.

Itachi reached Deidara's house, with pain alongside him and walked in. Straight away Sasuke ran up to him and they hugged.

'Aniki, I was so worried, are you okay?' he said, wrapping his thin arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi picked him up and held him close.

'I'm okay Otouto,'

Just then Pain walked in behind them. Sasuke looked at him over Itachi's shoulder.

'greetings Sasuke, you've grown a lot since I last saw you,' Pain said looking at Sasuke.

'Urm...hello Pain-sama...' Sasuke said shyly. Itachi smiled and kissed the top of his head. Deidara walked into the room, smiling;

'well well well un, look who It is un' he said leaning against the door casually.

'Deidara...It's been a while, you're looking well, no broken bones, or bruise's...'

'na I moved outta that bastards house years ago un, but you're looking well, more piercings do I see un?'

'hmpt still have that speech habit hmm?' Deidara smiled. 'Come here...' Pain said, stretching his arms out. They hugged, and Pain said 'I'm glad to see you okay...'

'Thanks un...'

'So...where's Sasori?'

'At his Granma's un'

'I see, and the other's?' as soon as Pain finished his sentence, a loud voice made them all look around.

'No fucking way! Look who's fucking back guys!' Hidan shouted coming through the door. Kakuzu and Kisame walked in and smiled, the all hugged, not having see each other in years. As pain let go he saw Konan stand at the door. The whole room went silent. He stared at her half with a sorry sort of look.

'Konan...'

'Pain...'

The group looked at Konan to Pain, everyone was silent.

'erm we will leave you guys alone...'Kakuzu said, motioning for the other's to follow.

'Yeah it's about time we got home Sasuke.' Itachi said. They all walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Soon after they heard shouting.

'God I wonder if Konan will take Pain back?' Kisame said as they walked out on the street.

'No fucking way, I mean Pain's my friend and all, but he was a fucking dick leaving her like that!' Hidan said.

'yeah, it was harsh abandoning her like that, but he had to, he's a Rogue Ninja now, he couldn't stay in his village, and beside's he was getting the Akatsuki set up!'

'Guys please...' Itachi said, motioning to his brother, he didn't want Sasuke to know about the Akatsuki.

'Right sorry...' they whispered.

'Well, it must have been hard for him un, leaving someone he loved, I could never imagine leaving Sasori un, it's been two days and I already miss him un' Deidara mused at he looked up at the sky.

They others keep on talking. Itachi fell behind, he was thinking about his cousin, and how he killed him. The guilt swelled up inside him, but as he looked down at Sasuke walking beside him, he knew he would kill anyone for him.

He would have to be more careful now, it was a big think for a few of his friends to know his secret, Deidara and Sasori seemed okay with it, but then again they weren't very normal themselves, they hated this village and usually didn't conform to what the villagers wanted. And as for Pain, he didn't like the idea at all, Itachi was at least grateful that he would keep it a secret. But he just couldn't tell the others. He didn't know what Hidan, Kisame or Konan would think. He couldn't even tell them that he killed his cousin.

'Itachi...Itachi?'

'huh?'

'What's wrong man, your spacing out...' Hidan said.

'Oh Nothing, I just...' he looked down at Sasuke, then back up to the guys 'I'll tell you's later...' Itachi said picking Sasuke up and waving good bye. He walked slowly back through the village with Sasuke, smiling at the people who greeted him. He knew the villagers though fondly of him and he was raised with good manners. He helped a few old ladies with heavily objects and stopped to talk briefly to them.

'wow Aniki, you're so nice to the villager's' Sasuke said smiling.

'well, it's good to nice to others...just because you are powerful, does not mean you forget your manners!' Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair. Just then the met Kakashi on the street.

'Kakashi sensei...' Itachi said bowing briefly. Sasuke did the same.

'ah Itachi, how are you?' he said smiling. Kakashi noticed that Itachi and Sasuke was holding hands with their fingers entwined. After Takashi's comment earlier, he didn't think that was normal behaviour for brothers, but he smiled anyway.

'Good, were just back from training...' Itachi said, getting a sudden flash of killing his cousin.

'Very good, and Sasuke I hear good things from Iruka, I'm looking forward to having you as a student in a few years...' Kakashi said looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back shyly. Kakashi hesitated before saying 'Sasuke can you give me a minute alone with Itachi?'

Sasuke nodded and turned at Itachi, who looked slightly concerned, saying 'I'll just be a second okay Otouto!' Itachi said kissing Sasuke on the forehead. Kakashi frowned, getting a hint of lust in Itachi's eyes. Kakashi's face turned serious as he turned to Itachi.

'you both are very close...' Kakashi said smiling.

'...' Itachi stood still and Kakashi noticed that Itachi always became a cold guarded person when Sasuke was not around.

'for brothers I mean, it's good to see, normally brothers in this village compete.'

'Sasuke does not have to compete with me, he is already skilled for his age!' Itachi said bluntly.

'yes he is, you must be very fond of him, having a brother who shares your talent, that is something to be proud of!'

'...he is my brother, I love him unconditionally.' Itachi said automatically. Kakashi noticed he used the word love, and wondered how innocent he meant it to be. Maybe he was reading too much into this.

'yes, you love him as a _brother _would...'

'...' Itachi didnt say anything ,there was silence between them before Itachi got a little suspicious. 'Kakashi-Sensei...are you thinking something about me?, your behaviour had become...irregular,'

'Listen Itachi...I have been meaning to talk to you...I dont know what is going on with you, you are very hard to read...'

'I dont know what your talking about...'

'and your friends you hang out with from the other villages, they may be good people, I dont know them, but I don't approve of them,'

'Why not?'

'Well, they never interact with others in our school,'

'Neither do I...'

'Yes that's what worries me, I feel like you's are plotting against our village...'

'Kakashi, I'm offended, I'm a part of AMBU, I protect my village, why would I betray them?'

'I know I'm sorry, I just worry...I mean you use to hang out with Pain, now he's a rogue ninja, just be careful that's all...'

'I understand...' Itachi said impassively. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

'You are a great role model to Sasuke...but...' Kakashi didn't know how to say this 'there is such a thing as having too much love for your brother...' Itachi's colour drained from his face, what did Kakashi know?

'Forgive me Sensei, but can it wait, we are just on our way home, and our father does not like tardiness...'

'Itachi you have been avoiding talking to me for a while now, you have even been skipping class, what's going on?'

'I know Sensei, I'm just busy...with ANBU and all please another time...'

'Itachi I'm just warning you now, don't do anything to betray your village, I know what power you hold but—'

'—I'm beginning to not like your company, Sensei' Itachi said darkly.

'Itachi, just listen to me I—'

'—Come on Sasuke,' Itachi said, scooping Sasuke up in his arms. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Kakashi frowned looking at the closeness of them, 'we have to go home, good day Kakashi sensei!'

Itachi walked away, leaving Kakashi standing on his own.

As Takashi walked home, he stopped seeing Deidara, Kisame, Hidan,Zetsu and Kakuzu standing in a group, deep in conversation.

'Hey freaks!' Takashi called out walking up to them. They all looked up, and Deidara groaned.

'What do you want un?'

'Where's Pain?' he smirked, enjoying the surprised look on their faces.

'P-Pain? What are you talking about un?'

'Yeah, Pain left years ago' Kisame said.

'Drop the act, I saw him today, with Itachi!' Takashi snapped. The others looked at each other before shrugging.

'So, what are you gonna do about? You'll never find him; the police have been searching for him for days...' Kisame said.

'that's not all I saw today, Itachi looked to be having a good time with Sasuke...' he smirked. The group looked confused, but Deidara's eyes widened in understanding.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Hidan asked.

'I would have though you idiots would have noticed their sick incest's!'he said in disgust. There was silence as they took in what he said.

'What?' they all said confused.

'Shut up un!' Deidara said quickly. Takashi raised his eyebrow, smirking;

'ah so you know!'

'Know what, what's he talking about Deidara?' Kisame asked. Deidara stayed silent, looking angrily at Takashi.

'you're sick friend was kissing his brother today, and encase you haven't heard he killed his own cousin!'

'Shisui's dead?' they said quickly.

'Yep, Itachi killed him when he caught him and his brother at it!' Takashi smirked, 'I knew he wasn't as perfect as everyone though he was!'

The group didn't know what to say, this was bad, was Takashi going to tell? Takashi just then answered their question.

'what will the village say, when they find out about this hmmm?' he said spitefully, turning and walking away.

'we have to stop him!' Deidara said quickly.

'How, what will we do?'

'Deidara is it true? About Itachi and Sasuke?'

'...yes...its true' Deidara replied hesitantly, 'he was gonna tell you...when he was felt the time was right un...'

'Never mind that, that fucking bastard id going to tell the hole village now if we dont stop him!' Hidan cursed loudly.

'you mean...your okay with it un?'

'well, I'm a little weirded out by it but...they are more important that this stupid village, we gotta stop him!'

The others looked shocked by the news, but nodded, knowing what had to be done. In a flash the caught up with Takashi, and surrounded him.

'what do you freaks want now?' Takashi said angrily.

'who else have you told?' Hidan demanded.

'I had a word with their father, but nobody else...yet.' he sneered. This was really bad, he told their father.

'You won't be saying it to anyone else...'Kisame said.

'And who the hell's gonna stop me huh? It's about time this village found out what they really are!' he replied angrily.

'No...You won't be telling anyone...infact you won't be doing anything any more...' Kakuzu said, backing up to him. Takashi's heart beat speed us as he felt the sinister waves of charka come from the group. He never really noticed what power the freaks had, and now with only his small ninja kit, he felt a little threatened.

'Back off,' he said as the circled him, they all had sinister, mad looks on their face, and he noticed they were all wearing a red cloud patched onto their clothing. 'Get out of my way!' he said pushing past Kisame, who wielded his large sword out, blocking his escape.

'What's the hurry?'

'Yeah, just a minute ago you were all talk...'

Takashi took out a weapon, holding it up with shaking hands. He tried to sound confident, but his voice quivered.

'They will know, they villager, if you do anything to me, you can't make this look like a suicide like Itachi did using his Sharingan!' he said nervously. The others laughed.

'Who said anything about trying to make this look like a suicide? Were just gonna kill you...'

'THEY WILL KNOW, YOU WILL BE THROWIN OUT OF THE VILLAGE, ARRESTED, PUT TO DEATH!' Takashi said, gripping his kunai tightly.

'So, we were planning to leave this stupid village anyway' Hidan smirked.

'yeah, and to be honest, we never really liked you, or Itachi's cousin, so really we have been waiting for the chance to do this, so which why would you rather die un' Deidara said reaching for some clay.

'I could make it quick with an explosion, but then it would make a mess on this street...'

Kisame gripped his sword, 'I could slice him up like sushi...' he grinned.

'If anyone is killing him, it will be me,' Hidan said, pulling out a large red scythe that was strapped to his back, 'its been too long since I'v given Jasin a sacrifice!'

'Stay the fuck away from me!' Takashi said alarmed. A sudden blow to his face made Takashi fall to the ground, blood streaming out of his mouth,

'sorry, I couldn't resist un...' Deidara said smiling.

'Thanks Deidara...'Hidan said, as he smeared his scythe in the pool of blood.

'NO STAY AWAY!' Takashi shouted, Hidan ignored him summoning the symbol on the ground, as the rest watched. Takashi watched in fear as Hidan's body turned black, with visible bones appearing on his skin, he had no idea what he was gonna do. Hidan held up his scythe high in the air;

'You should not have told on Itachi... now you die!' he said bringing the scythe down.

Itachi and Sasuke stopped outside the Uchiha gates, Sasuke looking a little frightened.

'Aniki...what if...what if Father's angry with us, for being gone all day?' he said, fumbling nervously with his shirt. Itachi took both his hands into his own,

'Don't worry Otouto, he was at work all day, so he won't know we spend the day together, no one has to know, it will be our secret okay?'

Sasuke nodded smiling. Itachi looked at those pink lips, and could resist, he leaned over slowly and kissed Sasuke, Sasuke was a little surprised, but opened his mouth straight away, wanting Itachi to kiss deeper. Sasuke took a brave dare and poked his tongue in too, so that it moved along with Itachi. He hoped he was doing it right, he just wanted to taste Itachi in his mouth too.

Itachi smiled inside, loving how Sasuke was now trying to kiss him back fully. He reached up Sasuke's shirt, to feel his soft pale skin, being careful not to hurt his bruises. Sasuke shivered to the touch, drawing in closer to his brother. All too soon it ended as Itachi broke apart.

'Aniki?' Sasuke said a little disappointed.

'I'm sorry otouto, but we really should do this here, incase any of our clan see's us. We have to be careful,' Itachi leaned in closer, and whispered lustfully in Sasuke's ear, 'but I promise tonight when we are alone in bed, we can kiss and cuddle more okay?'

Sasuke nodded happily and leaned into hug his brother 'I love you Aniki!' Itachi embraced the hug and breathed him in deeply. He never wanted this to end, he dreaded the thought of having to go home now to that god forsaken house...but as long as he had Sasuke, everything would be okay.

Fugaku waited by the window, waiting on Itachi and Sasuke to walk up to the door, it was getting near dinner time, and he did not allow lateness.

They phone rang and he left it for Mikoto to answer it. It was probably someone from the police force, but he didn't care, he had a rough day and wasn't in the mood to hear from the office.

He could not believe what Itachi's fellow student said to him today, how dare he make such disgusting accusations, he knew what their family was like, all of their blood line was weak, mediocre ninja's, nothing like Uchiha's. Fugaku couldn't understand the lack of discipline some family's had in his village. Most of them were weak, Fugaku taught his son's that training and strength was the most important thing in their life. Marriage and family could come after.

He had lost any hope for Sasuke, he didn't matter, as long as he had Itachi, the Uchiha name would forever be honoured. Being in the ANBU at the age of 13, it was never heard of before. And when Itachi gets older, Fugaku would choose a suitable woman for him to marry, someone with a strong bloodline like them. He didn't concern himself with Sasuke, as far as he was concerned Sasuke was holding Itachi back.

'Fugaku dear...' Mikoto said walking into the room.

'What is it?' he replied gruffly.

'That was the police on the phone...'

'What did they want now?'

'It's Shisui dear...he's...he's been found dead.' She said sadly. Fugaku's eye's widened, and he spun around to face her,

'Dead?'

'yes, apparently he committed suicide, in the konoha river...' she said, her eye's filling up with tears.

All colour drained from Fugaku's face. Mikoto talked on, but he couldn't hear what she was saying, the room began to sway, and his head felt light. He thought of only one thing;

Itachi and Sasuke

That boy Takashi said he saw Itachi drown him in the Konoha River today. Was this some kind of sick joke?

'Fugaku?...Fugaku?'

Fugaku raised his head up, and his head though wildly. He ran over to Mikoto and grabbed her arms.

'where was Itachi and Sasuke today?' he demanded shaking her. Mikoto's eyes widened, Fugaku looked like he had lost it. His face was white, his voice was animalistic.

'They..t-they...'

'WHERE WERE THEY!' he shouted again, shaking her harder.

'They went t-training together...that's all I know'

Fugaku saw white from rage, his looked wildly at the clock, they should be home any minute.

'F-Fugaku, you're h-hurting me,' Mikoto said, his hands were digging into her arms. He let go and paced around angrily. His hands shook with rage. Mikoto stared at her husband in fear,

'DAMM IT WHERE ARE THEY?' he roared, throwing a chair against the wall. The chair smashed in a million pieces from the force, and Mikoto ran from the room to the kitchen in fear. Fugaku was acting posossed.

Finely Fugaku heard the latch on the door open and the sound of shuffling as Itachi and Sasuke took of their shoes at the door. He stood at the door way waiting for them to come.

Itachi helped Sasuke with his ninja shoe, and ticked his toes a little when he got them off. They both laughed and walked up the hallway, stopping in their tracks when they spotted Fugaku.

'Father...' Itachi said stepping in front of Sasuke protectively, out of habit. The whole room was filled with an ominous aroma, so bad, it made Sasuke shiver, giving him Goosebumps. Itachi felt the air too, his father did not look happy, he had his arms crossed and his eye's looked at them like sharp eagle eye's watching their prey. Itachi had never in his life seen this look in his father's eye...something was wrong.

'Father...what is it?' Itachi asked, he could almost hear Sasuke's heart beat vastly, he knew Sasuke must look scared to their father and knew that made things worse, and Fugaku hated weakness. He prayed that Fugaku wasn't going o hurt him; he made sure Sasuke was behind him, protected. Fugaku opened his mouth to speak, and the tone that Itachi heard next made him the most scared he had ever felt in his life.

'I want both of you inside the kitchen now,... there is something we must discuss!'

_I know I'm probably being cruel with the cliff hanger endings, but I think they're fun as well, wouldn't you like wait in excitement to see what happens? Hehe _

_Anyway I hope this chapter was okay, I tried to fit a lot of the smaller things in, like Kakashi talking to Itachi, Takashi being killed, Pain meeting the rest of the Akatsuki and all, its probably is getting confusing, but the next chapter will be more direct._

_Fugaku now knows, after hearing about Shiusi's "Suicide" that Itachi has intimate feeling for his brother. how will he react?_

_Thanks for the reviews;_

_Artemesia-Hime__ Thank you so much, its was so good to hear that, I actually had to turn my computer on and finish the chapter, just to update faster!:)and Takashi's dead, so all's good!hehe_

_Darkwolf259__ hehe yeah I'm evil, I always leave cliff-hangers, hehe hope you liked it, thanks for the review!_

_sasukerules101__ Thanks for saying that, I love to hear that you like the story, it gives me confidence, I think I have come a long way, especially since I did not think I was gonna write such a long story when I first started!_

_Isaha__ Thanks...I think, even if you think it's ridiculous, it was still nice to tell me, at least I know to keep it more serious, I'll figure something out. hope you read on!:)_

_alwayswatchingu__ Thank you, I agree, they are the best couple, right before Sasori/dei, but anyway yes expect more Uchihacest in the upcoming chapters!^^ (I'm blushing just thinking about it!)_

_Angi Thanks, I hope this was okay, let me know what you think of this chapter, I value any opinions!:)_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX__ hello, hehe you know your name always sticks out for me, I remember you. Hehe thank you Im not great with making up nicknames so I'm happy this one is sticking! _

_StoicCrying__ Thank you, YEAAAH! I'm happy people are liking my story, I guess Im going in the right direction with it, remember if you think anything is going wrong I will try to mend it!:)_

_And fineally..._

_**Darkwolf259**__ THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!^^ hehe I'm reading both fanfics you send me! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Hehe I love finding new actually GOOD Itachi/Sasuke fics! I think I have read them all, thats when I went to Sasori/Deidara fics as a subistute haha_

_See ya'll in the next chapter_

_Ninjashallow_


	13. Chapter 13 Its time Itachi

Chapter 13 It's time Itachi

Itachi led Sasuke carefully past their father, who was standing at the doorway, glaring at them suspiciously. His eyes flared even more as he observed Itachi's hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He followed them in and stood with his arms folded in front of them. Sasuke's heart beated rapidly, he was sure this was something to do with him and he didn't want to get another harsh beating. Itachi could hear Sasuke's heart beat beside him, and he had to restrain himself from comforting him, he just stood beside him, perfectly postured, with no emotion.

'Sit!' Fugaku ordered at once; Sasuke sat down immediately, and Itachi slowly took a seat beside him, his eyes still focussed on his father towering above them.

'Itachi, I will ask you this once...where were you this afternoon?' Fugaku said seriously. Sasuke looked over surprised at Itachi; for once this was not about him. Itachi noticed Sasuke's stare, but he kept his eyes on his father. He knew Sasuke was worried about the kiss this afternoon, but Itachi knew this was about Shisui. Did word travel this fast about his death?

'I was at the training grounds by the konoha river with Sasuke father.' Itachi answered emotionless. Fugaku closed his eyes, taking this in...so Itachi was at the grounds were Shisui supposedly murdered himself.

'Did you happen to meet Shisui there?' Fugaku said in a death like voice. Itachi stared hard at his father, and in a perfect, convincing tone answered;

'...No.'

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke quickly glanced at Itachi in confusion. They had meet their cousin Shisui there...why would Itachi lie about that? Fugaku caught Sasuke's confused look,

'Sasuke, is that true?' Fugaku said in a sharp tone. Sasuke looked helplessly at Itachi, who just stared at the floor. He prayed Sasuke would lie for him, if he told him the truth, Fugaku would know Itachi did it.

'urm...y-yes f-father.' Sasuke stuttered, trying his best to sound convincing. Fugaku stared at them a few minutes longer. Sasuke was fidgeting with his shirt, looking scared, and Itachi was staring deadpanned at the floor...but Fugaku knew...Itachi's cunning act didn't work this time. Fugaku knew that Itachi and Sasuke had meet Shisui down at the river, and Itachi must have killed him for a reason...he grasped his knuckles tightly, with white hot rage. His sons where committing incest right under his nose this whole time.

Sasuke bit his lip anxiously, their father did no lash out on him yet, he looked at Itachi and was amazed at how calm and relaxed he looked. He tried to steady his nerve and act the same way.

'I see.' Fugaku finally said, containing his rage for the moment. If he was gonna do anything he had to be sure it was true, he HAD to be certain that both his sons were incestuous. Itachi turned his head up slightly to meet his father's eyes.

'Why do you ask father?' he said in a curious tone, even though he knew the answer.

'well just this evening I got a phone call from the police...they said that Shisui was found dead in the river, apparent suicide.' Fugaku said bluntly, watching their reaction.

'Oh really?' Itachi said, trying to put some effort of surprise and shock into his tone, but Sasuke's eye's widened completely in horror.

'Shisui's d-dead?' he stuttered, his mouth gaping open. Itachi inwardly kicked himself; he had completely forgotten that Sasuke didn't know about his death.

'Yes, a note was found beside him...in his writing, it's just such a shame you had left Itachi, before you could have stopped him!' Fugaku said, and Itachi could have sworn he heard some hidden message in his tone.

'Yes, very unfortunate.' Itachi replied dryly. Sasuke felt tears spring to his eyes; he couldn't believe Shisui had killed himself, just moments after he had seen him. What if it was because he saw Itachi and him kissing, Sasuke though wildly. He didn't know what to think, his cousin was dead.

'Stop that childish crying at once!' Fugaku barked, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt angrily.

'Father don't!' Itachi said, grabbing his fist in midair. Fugaku looked outraged.

'Uchiha's don't cry! No matter what the circumstance!' Fugaku shouted angrily. Itachi gently pulled Sasuke behind him and glared at his father.

'He is only young, it is natural to cry at that age, especially since hearing the of the death of a family member!' Itachi said frowning.

'Then why aren't you showing more sorrow from his news?' Fugaku demanded, eyeing Itachi up. 'or do you only show feeling's to a closer clan member, like a sibling?'

The whole room went silent. Itachi's heart missed a beat.

'What?'

Fugaku glared at him, his eyes wide in pure rage. How could his son disgrace him like this? The Uchiha name was at stake, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

'...Nothing,' Fugaku replied somewhat hesitantly, 'just hurry up and take your seats at the dinner table, and dry your eye's you weak disgrace!' Fugaku barked at Sasuke, before pushing past Itachi.

Itachi gritted his teeth in anger at him calling Sasuke that, but he kept his cool and lead Sasuke to the bathroom to clean up.

'Itachi, what happened after I left? Why did Shisui kill himself, does father know we kissed?' Sasuke asked immediately. Itachi quickly hushed him, bringing his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

'Shush Sasuke, father will hear us, 'he said softly looking over his shoulder, when he heard nothing he looked back at Sasuke's eyes and was sick at the thought of having to lie to his baby brother;

'I...I don't know why Shisui did that...I left soon after I told you to leave.' Itachi lied, guilt swelling up in his heart. Sasuke nodded slowly, believing his brother, but suddenly frowned.

'Aniki what if father has found out about us?'

'do not worry otouto, there is no possible way father could have found out...if he did he would have said something, and in any case I will protect you whatever way I have to, I promise otouto!' Itachi said cupping Sasuke's face in his delicate hands.

'I...I was so scared back there Itachi.'

'I know otouto, I know,'

'Why can't I be brave like you Aniki, when father yells, you never look scared!'

'I was inside...'

'You were?'

'Yes otouto...I was scared of him hurting you, I always am.' Itachi bowed his head, feeling helpless. This time their father didn't hurt him, but what about next time? Sasuke swept Itachi's long silk locks away from his eyes and planted a small kiss on his lips. Itachi was surprised by his confidence, but melted into the kiss, putting his slender arms around Sasuke's slim waist and pulling him closer.

'As long as I have you Itachi...I'll be okay.' Sasuke said and Itachi smiled, hugging him closer, before remembering they were expected downstairs.

Itachi walked into the dining room, followed by Sasuke, who was about to take his normal seat before Fugaku suddenly spoke;

'Tonight you will sit on the opposite end Sasuke!' Fugaku snapped. Sasuke looked confused, but nervously sat down beside his mother, who looked just as confused as he did. Itachi raised an eye brow, wondering why Fugaku had ordered Sasuke to sit the furtherest away from him, but shrugged it off and sat down.

The meal was ate in silence, before Fugaku swallowed a large bite of fish, and said;

'How would you feel about new sleeping arrangements Itachi? I'm sure you are sick and tired of sharing the same bed with your brother...'

Itachi looked up from his boiled cabbage, with a tiny hint of confusion in his eyes.

'You mean...our own rooms?' Itachi asked. Sasuke looked up from his plate too, he didn't want to sleep in a different bed, night time was his favourite time, when he could just be himself. He enjoyed it when they talked together, and snuggled up close together.

'Yes, don't you think you old enough to have your own bed? I mean sleeping with your brother at this age is quite unheard off!' Fugaku said seriously, seeing how Itachi would react.

'I...it does not bother me father...Sasuke and myself are quite comfortable sharing one bed thank you.' He replied smoothly.

'Yes, I'm sure you both are very comfortable at night.' Fugaku replied back in an overly innocent tone. Itachi dropped his chopstick, was he hearing things or did his father actually just say that?

'What...what do you mean father?'

'Huh? Oh nothing, just that it's a big bed, your right it must be very comfortable for the both of you, there no point buying a new one...beside's I would hate to spilt you both up!' Fugaku said in a mocking, bitter tone. Mikoto looked at her husband, not understanding why he was saying such silly things.

Itachi stared at his father in suspicion...why was he acting like this?

'I suppose, now that you mention it, you could both bathe together, since that will save us money too.'

Sasuke almost choked on a piece of fish, and Itachi's eye's widened, glancing momentarily at his mother, who looked just as confused as he did.

'No...I...I don't think that would be appropriate behaviour for two sibling's father...' Itachi said in a serious tone, that shook just a little, hoping he convinced Fugaku.

Sasuke looked at Itachi alarmed; the tension in the room was becoming thicker. Fugaku had completely abandoned his food by this point. His eyes looked at Itachi eagerly, watching his reaction, waiting for the right moment.

'oh that's good, I'm glad you agree, you know what's below the line, don't you Itachi, I mean you hear it sometimes, siblings' having incest feeling for one another, quite disgusting wouldn't you agree Itachi?'

'...' Itachi said nothing; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'I mean it's not that often you hear about it, not in this village anyway, you hear of the pooper parts of the world in to that disgusting business, but no...Thank god it's not in our town, I mean can you imagine?' Fugaku rambled on deviously. Itachi stared at his plate, swirling this chopstick around the rice, suddenly feeling very sick. Did their father know? How? It wasn't possible, he killed Shisui today, nobody else had seen them...he knew something was wrong when he walked in the door this evening; Fugaku charka was creating waves of absolute hostility the moment he and Sasuke arrived.

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke, and with a pang of guilt saw that the chopsticks in his hand were shaking with fear. He was trying hard to act natural, but Itachi could see the fear in his eyes.

'Itachi? Itachi!' Fugaku snapped, drawing Itachi back from his thought. All eyes were on him at the table. He didn't know what to say...did his father really know of their relationship? This was the end, he is gonna kill us, and Itachi knew it was all his fault, it was him who led Sasuke on, him who was now putting Sasuke's life in danger, and all because he couldn't control his feelings for his baby brother.

'Damm it Itachi answer me!' Fugaku demanded.

'...I am feeling tired, may I be excused?' Itachi said. That was all he could think of. For the first time in his life, he was out of control, slipping up, Itachi didn't feel use to this. Mikoto was just about to answer when Fugaku suddenly shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

'No you may not! Now sit down!'

'But dear...'

'Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!' Fugaku snapped at his wife.

'Do not yell at her.' Itachi said seriously. Sasuke cringed; no one talked back to Fugaku this way. Fugaku stood up, glaring at Itachi.

'You think you have the right to order me around _boy_?' he said seriously.

'No father, I know I don't...but I do not condole my mother being spoken to so harshly.'

'I have warned you before Itachi, do not cross me!'

'I am not trying to father, but you keep insisting.'

'Please can't everyone just calm down!' Mikoto said nervously, trying to stop the fight. Sasuke looked anxiously at Itachi, who had his eyes on his father.

After a moment of silence, Itachi bowed his head and said 'Your right mother...I apologise for my behaviour, father cant we just continue with our meal in peace?'

All eyes where on Fugaku now, who glared sharply at Itachi. the revulsion and disgust at his son's incestuous relationship was all he could think about, but how could he know for sure it was happening? If he said something now, and it was all nonsense, then he was lose Itachi for good. He had to think fast.

'Fine...continue eating, I need some fresh air.' Fugaku snapped seriously before standing up and walking out of the kitchen, sliding the door shut.

Itachi was surprised by his sudden departure, but forgot it and rounded on his mother at once.

'Mother, did you tell Fugaku that Sasuke and I bathed together?' Itachi asked quickly.

'No of course I didn't Itachi, he would be furious!' Mikoto replied anxiously.

'Aniki, why is father so angry?' Sasuke asked nervously. Mikoto looked at Itachi wondering the same thing.

'Itachi what's going on? Why are you behaving like this?' she said seriously.

'I don't know mother,' Itachi said frowning. There was no way their father found out about them, how could he? Weren't they so careful? They could not have been caught.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Sasuke barely finished his, feeling to sick with worry to eat. After dinner, Itachi and Sasuke went up stairs, since it was getting late. Their father was still not back.

'Come on otouto, let's go to bed.' Itachi said, picking Sasuke up in his arms and heading for his bedroom. It was late, past eleven when Itachi knew his mother was asleep in bed. Sasuke was curled up beside him, his little arms wrapped around Itachi's neck.

Itachi stared up at the ceiling. Fugaku had not returned back yet, and Itachi was beginning to get an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach...the sick tension built up in him, and he couldn't sleep, all because of one thing;

Fugaku knew about them.

He had to...why else did he react that way at dinner? And why did he suddenly leave? The thought of it made Itachi feel sick. He hugged Sasuke closer to his body, and with his hand he traced his fingers along the delicate curves of Sasuke's body. Sasuke stirred a little in his sleep, and latched on to his brother tighter, sighing happily.

What was gonna happen now? If they found out, what would they do to Sasuke? This was all his fault, why couldn't he just keep his stupid feelings to himself. If he had have controlled himself and his feelings then this wouldn't be happening; Sasuke wouldn't be in danger.

Itachi bit his lip in annoyance, hating himself for what he did. How will his father react? Would he split them up? Take Sasuke away from him? He was probably be arrested, and Sasuke...he didn't want to think about what would happen to him.

Maybe they could both run away together, start somewhere fresh, where people didn't know them as brothers...somewhere they cloud be themselves, were they weren't known as Uchiha's.

...No Itachi though, no matter where they go, everyone would know who they are. He was already the famous prodigy in his own village, and he was known in other villages across the land too. Beside even if the run for ever, it wouldn't be fair on Sasuke. how could he ask Sasuke to leave everything behind, his life, his home...EVERYTHING, just to be with Itachi.

Itachi couldn't do that to Sasuke. He thought of what Pain did, leaving Konan behind to start up the organisation.

"_Sometimes you have to do the right thing by them...I didn't want to leave, but It was better for her, you have to let go sometimes Itachi, how could I stay letting my image ruin hers? Everyone knowing the S-classed Rogue Ninja Iv become...they would lump her in with me...it's better that I left, let them go... they may hate you for it, but its best for them in a long run.'"_

Itachi now understood what he meant; Pain had said it was hard, but it was the right thing to do...even if it meant leaving your loved one behind. Itachi didn't want the village to hate Sasuke because of him...he didn't want to ruin Sasuke's image, something Sasuke worked so hard on to prove to the village he was just as good as Itachi. it would be better if I just left, Itachi thought sadly, his eyes burning with hot tears...Sasuke would hate me for it...but it will be best in a long run.

Itachi looked down at the sleeping form of Sasuke, and his heart melted. He looked as sweet as an angel as he breathed softly in and out. Itachi hated to do it, but he gently shook his little brother until he stirred and woke up.

'uh...tachi?' he mumbled sweetly, rubbing his eyes, 'is something wrong?' He quickly said, becoming more alert. Itachi shook his head and brought Sasuke closer, cursing his father for making Sasuke constantly lived in fear.

'No Otouto, nothing wrong, I just wanted to cuddle you...' Itachi said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's smooth body. Sasuke smiled and laid his head down on Itachi's chest; his dark raven hair tickling Itachi's bare skin.

'hmmm Aniki, I had the bestest dream...' Sasuke said smiling happily.

'Really, what did you dream about?' Itachi asked.

'I dreamt you and me, and mother and father all lived together, away from this village and from Shinobi. You weren't a ninja, either was I...we just lived happily together, playing...father did too!' Sasuke mumbled sleepily. Itachi's eyes shone with guilty tears.

'you...you would like that, wouldn't you Sasuke?' he said with a shaky voice, his throat swelling up as he held his brother.

'oh yes Aniki, I know we will be like that one day...you won't be away all the time with ANBU, and when I get my Sharingan, father will love me like you...he will finally be as proud of me as he is with you...and the village will like me as much as they like you Aniki!' Sasuke said lovingly, 'when that happens we will be a family again!'

Hot wet tears spilled down Itachi's cheek as he listened to his baby brother.

'Sasuke...you...you know I will always love you.'

'I know Aniki,'

'...and say...if I were to leave—'

'—your leaving?' Sasuke sat up alarmed.

'shoosh, no otouto, just...if...I was to leave...you would remember this night...remember that I love you, You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for...'

'A-Aniki?'

'Promise me Sasuke, that you will never forget that I love you...even if it may seem like I don't.'

'I...I promise Aniki,' Sasuke said, a little confused. A wet tear splashed down on Sasuke's pale skin and he looked up at Itachi.

'A-Aniki, what's wrong?' Sasuke asked worried.

'Nothing, Otouto...'

'But you crying?'

'These are just tears of joy Otouto.'

'I don't understand Itachi, how can you cry because you're happy?'

'You will understand one day Sasuke, someone will make you so happy to be with, that even if you have to leave them, you still will be happy for the time you got to spend with them!' Itachi said, holding Sasuke closer to him. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips, and Sasuke kissed back at once, savouring the taste of his brother. Itachi's hand went up Sasuke shirt, feeling his smooth, creamy skin. He felt so good, Itachi found it hard to suppress a moan.

He felt himself go hard as Sasuke's body touched his, his little hands searching through Itachi's body, feeling his toned muscles and delicate skin. Sasuke loved Itachi's body.

Itachi moaned even harder when he felt Sasuke was hard beneath his pants. The friction made Sasuke mew in pleasure, leaning in further to his brother's touch. Itachi couldn't control himself, he touched Sasuke between his legs and was rewarded with a powerful moan, making him hot and pant under the bed sheets.

Sasuke could feel hot tension build up inside him, as he felt and kissed his brother. he couldn't get enough of his touch, of his sweet taste in his mouth.

Itachi couldn't take anymore; he spread open Sasuke's legs, until he was underneath Itachi and placed a pillow under him to position his body.

Sasuke's hard beat speed up. He didn't know what to expect next, but he cloud feel Itachi's hard length rub beside him, begging for realise. Itachi panted loudly, preparing to do this...he didn't have any lubricate...he paused for a moment, wondering what he should do.

Sasuke stared up at his brother panting out of breath from kissing. His big beautiful eyes shone up on him curiously and Itachi hesitated. He needed realise fast, the aching in his member was too strong it almost hurt; and Sasuke was right there, in front of him waiting for something Itachi could not do. Sasuke was too young, too innocent; He couldn't take Sasuke's virginity...not like this.

Itachi collapsed down on the bed, feeling terrible. How cloud he have even though of doing that to his baby brother. Sasuke wasn't just some girl from the village, he was his baby brother that he was in love with...he couldn't hurt Sasuke like that...he would wait until the time was right.

Sasuke seemed a little confused at why he stopped, but Itachi put his arms around Sasuke and cuddled his close to his body.

'It's okay Otouto; let's just lay here together...' Itachi said kissing Sasuke head. Sasuke nodded, laying his head down on Itachi's bare chest and sighing contently. This was the happiest Sasuke had ever felt, lying here with his brother.

Fugaku burst in the front door, a couple of hours later surprising Mikoto, who had gone down stairs for a glass of water.

'Honey, where have you been? I've been worried sick—'

'—WHERE ARE THE BOYS?' Fugaku demanded at once, angrily pushing past her and searching the kitchen and living room.

'They...they are upstairs in bed, its late, you were gone for hours—'

'—You mean you left them alone together?' Fugaku roared furiously.

'I...urm...yes...what's the problem?' Mikoto stuttered, scared of Fugaku's anger.

'I DONT WANT THEM SPENDING TIME TOGETHER!' He shouted on his was out the door.

'Where are you going?' Mikoto asked alarmed, following her husband out the door.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE BEEN DOING?'

'What are you talking ab—'

'THEY HAVE BEEN INCESTIOUS TOWARDS EACHOTHER!' Fugaku roared, slamming his fist into the wall.

Itachi woke up with a start, his eyes widening; his father was home.

'What?' Mikoto gasped, not understanding a word her husband was saying.

'THEY HAVE BEEN KISSING, LOVING EACH OTHER, TOUCHING, GOD KNOWS WHAT FUCKING ELSE!' Fugaku roared disgusted. Mikoto shook her head, not believing any of it. It wasn't true, Itachi would never.

'GET OUT OF MY WAY!'Fugaku said pushing past Mikoto again, going for the stairs.

Itachi heard the banging footsteps race up the stairs. His eyes widened and he looked towards his sleeping brother.

'Sasuke, get up now!' Itachi breathed quickly, shaking him a little harshly. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he looked confused at his brother.

'...tachi...wha...' Itachi grabbed his hand and pulled the blankets away quickly.

'sussshh come on before father—' suddenly the door burst open, and the light switch flicked on, Sasuke moaned and covered his eyes with the sudden light, but Itachi's eyes widened and he stared straight at the dark figure of his father hovering over him.

'I KNEW IT!' Fugaku shouted outraged, advancing on the boys lying in bed. Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the light, and became terrified as he heard the furious roars of his father. He gripped tightly on to Itachi's hand and curled up to his waist.

Itachi inwardly winced, knowing that this made Fugaku even more furious, but he wasn't gonna pull Sasuke off him, Sasuke was shaking from fear and Itachi could feel wet tears fall on his chest as his brother's face was pressed against him.

'YOU! YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THIS!' he shouted inhumanly, his eyes flashing with Sharingan, and his fists virbrating. The veins in his head was turning purple and his teeth was gritted with foam, Itachi had never seen his father look so angry.

'Itachi, how could you?' Mikoto said in disgust, tears of shame falling from her eyes.

'Mother, I...I can explain...' Itachi tried, feeling helpless. His mother turned away from his, she couldn't even look at him or Sasuke. Fugaku advanced on Itachi, wanting to pend out built in rage from his sons sick behaviour.

'Father Wait, calm down...' Itachi said stepping in front of Sasuke as a shield. Fugaku brought his hand high in the air and back handed Itachi so violently straight across his face, making him crash to the floor, the snap echoing through the room.

'ANIKI!' Sasuke shouted alarmed, and ran straight to his brothers side. It took a few seconds for Itachi to get his vision back from the blow. He had never been hit so hard by another person, even when on ANBU missions.

'GET THE FUCK OFF HIM YOU LITTLE SHIT!' Fugaku roared, pulling Sasuke's arm. Sasuke groaned in pain and clung even tighter to Itachi who held a hand to his swollen cheek, spitting out blood;

'Stop it father you're hurting him...'Itachi said as calmly as he could, but his heartbeat was racing, he didn't want him to hurt Sasuke. Fugaku looked at Itachi in rage.

'HURTING HIM? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT? YOU HAVENT EVEN BEGUN TO SEE ME HURT HIM!' Fugaku roared, pulling Sasuke out off Itachi's grasp, with one harsh yank.

'NO!' Itachi yelled, jumping up and running to his father, who was dragging Sasuke along the floor by his hair, his beautiful, silky locks of hair Itachi was stroking just a while ago.

'YOU SICK, DISGUSTING, SHAMEFULL, DISPICAPLE, LOWLIFES YOU WILL REGET THE DAY YOU EVER LAYED A HAND ON EACHOTHER!' Fugaku roared, his huge hands dragging Sasuke away by his hair, blood dribbled down Sasuke's forehead from the roughness of his grip.

'Stop! Please father, stop your hurting him!' Itachi shouted, his voiced pained by the sight of his baby brother being treated his way.

'HURTING HIM HUH?' Fugaku sneered and punched Sasuke in his stomach, making him double over in pain, Itachi almost gagged at the sickening crack of his ribs that echoed through the bedroom.

'STOP!' Itachi shouted, hot tears leaking from his eyes. 'STOP PLEASE STOP!'

'YOU PUT THE UCHIHA NAME TO SHAME, THE CLAN KNOWS NOW, AND YOU WILL BE ARRESTED, AND SASUKE WILL BE KILLED.'

'NO DOOOOONT!' Itachi screamed, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Sasuke cried out for Itachi, his little arm out stretched, Fugaku stopped at the door way, and shook Sasuke hard;

'YOU SICK LIITLE FUCK, YOU COULD GET ENOUGH OF YOUR BROTHERS TOUCH, CLOUD YOU?' Fugaku yelled, back handing Sasuke so hard, his neck cracked, blood splurging from his nose. 'DONT YOU KNOW ITS WRONG FOR BROTHERS TO TOUCH? HUH?' he said, slamming his fist into Sasuke's body, making him double over and wench out a cup full of blood. Suddenly a silver object flew through the air and landed and inch above Fugaku's head. Mikoto screamed and Fugaku snapped his head over, a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

Itachi stood there, his eyes a blood red Sharingan, as he held another kunai in his hand, aiming it at his father.

Fugaku's heart stopped as he looked shocked at Itachi, and he said in a deathly tone;

'...you better think twice about this Itachi, if you even think for one second of using that weapon against your own father, the head of the Uchiha clan!' he said seriously, his voice dangerous.

Itachi's gripped the kunai tightly, but his hand quivered for the first time ever.

'Let my brother go...' Itachi said, his voice only above a whisper, but colder than death.

'I'm warning you now boy, if you even think of using that weapon on me, you will regret the day you where ever born!' Fugaku warned, his own eyes flashing with Sharingan. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, Itachi stared at his father, his weapon raised, aimed between Fugaku's eyes, Fugaku stared back dangerously, his grip on Sasuke tightening.

Sasuke was on his knees by his father, tears slowing leaking from his eyes, he didn't want to go with his father, and he didn't want to leave Itachi.

'Father, please...let Sasuke go, and we can forget all about this...we won't sleep that close to each other again, you can put us in different rooms if you like, but please just let him go, you've hurt him too bad!' Itachi pleaded his voice panicky.

'I've tried my whole life to keep you too apart, to make you understand that you are better than him, that he's wasting your precious time, that he's not good enough to be called your brother, he's not even good enough to share the same blood as you Itachi...but you just won't except it, no matter what I do, you still refuse to let him go...' Fugaku said sharply.

Itachi's hand quivered slightly on the blade, a trickle of sweat pouring down his forehead. The only sound was Sasuke whimpering on the floor next to his father.

'For god's sake Itachi, look at him! Look how pathetic he looks, grovelling on the floor, he can't even take a simple punch to the stomach, you're so much better than him Itachi, you were born gifted, I would think it's embarrassing to have him as a brother!'

'...No...' Itachi sobbed, his hand shaking, 'No...he's my brother, my baby brother—'

'— HE'S AN EMBARRASMENT TO THE UCHIHA CLAN, AN EMBARRASMENT TO YOU ITACHI! Why can't you see that?'

'If you just gave him a chance...'Itachi cut in.

'A chance to do what? He's had a chance, and he's failed!'

'You have never given him a chance, it was always about me!' Itachi shouted back, surprised by the fury in his own voice.

'ITACHI, I WONT WARN YOU AGAIN, PUT DOWN THAT WEAPON!'

'Give Sasuke to me—'

'—I SAID PUT IT DOWN NOW!' Fugaku warned, holding Sasuke's hair in a vice like grip. Itachi's hand shook and he made his decision, with lighting speed he aimed the kunai

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Itachi froze in mid aim, he couldn't believe it. Sasuke leaned in front of his father.

'No, please Aniki, don't...don't kill him, please Aniki...' Sasuke begged, tears streaming down his face. Itachi sated in shock at his brother. why was he defending Fugaku.

'Sasuke...but...'

'Please Aniki, don't do it, he's our father!' Sasuke said in tears. Fugaku stared down in absolute shock at Sasuke...he had just saved his life.

Itachi shook his head slowly, he was trying to help Sasuke, but Sasuke choose his father. Itachi dropped to his knees in defeat, not taking his eyes of Sasuke.

How...how could he do that?

Fugaku seemed to come back to his senses as he finally got up, yanking Sasuke up with him.

'the guards are on their way, you will be arrested for tempted assault and murder on the clan leader, as well as conducting sexual incestuous relations with your sibling!' Fugaku said sharply, looking at Itachi in revulsion.

Itachi turned his head down, not being able to look at Sasuke, his dark raven hair fell over his eyes as he bowed his head, a feeling of hopelessness and sorrow building up in him. At once the Uchiha guards burst in through the doors, grabbing Sasuke roughly, and surrounding Itachi, quite nervously; they were aware of his skills.

'Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest for the murder of Shisui Uchiha, and Takashi Sakamoto,' Itachi raised his head...Takashi was dead? 'You are also under arrest for the tempted assault and murder on our clan leader Fugaku Uchiha, as well as conducting sexual incestuous relations with your sibling!' they said.

Itachi stayed kneeled on the ground, the guards half expected him to put up a fight.

'What are you waiting for, arrest him!' Fugaku snapped, standing beside his wife.

Itachi made no move to escape or fight back, so the cuffed him and pulled him up. Sasuke was taking away with them, down the stairs and through the Uchiha streets.

A lot of the Clan came out on the streets to see them be taken to the police station. Itachi kept his head bowed down, but he could hear disapproving grunts, and things like

'Disgusting'

'Shameful...'

'dishonouring our clan'

Sasuke's raven hair fell over his eyes too, but he couldn't control the shaking and whimpering. Hot tears ran down his cheek, he tried looked at Itachi, but Itachi wouldn't look his way.

Finally they reached the konoha police station, where their father worked.

'Inside!' the guard ordered, pushing Itachi forward into a cell. Itachi noticed Sasuke wasn't here, as they were about to leave.

'Wait, where are you taking my brother?' Itachi asked emotionlessly.

'Your father has other plans for Sasuke.' one replied darkly.

'Yeah, he doesn't see the need to have such a weak Uchiha in the clan anymore!' another said smirking.

'I would suggest you refrain from insulting my baby brother any more that you have...' Itachi said impassively, taking note of the guard's appearance. He had spiky back hair, and a scar on his forehead.

'Why, what are you gonna do Itachi? you might have been this clan's strongest ninja, but right now your locked up and not going anywhere, so shut the fuck up you sick bastard!' one said slapping Itachi across the face. Itachi barely flinched, the guards hit was weak and pathetic.

'yeah, what kind of sick freak fucks his own brother?' another said, punching Itachi in the ribs. None of the guards had ever really liked Itachi since he was the best Uchiha. They were jealous of his skill and perfection.

'Is that the best you can do?' Itachi replied coldly, those guards punched were very poor. One of them growled angrily, and tried punching Itachi in the chest again, but Itachi didn't even gasp.

'You sick bastard, it doesn't matter anyway, your gonna spent a long time in jail, and your brother...you might as well forget him, his being executed before the village finds out about your dirty secret!' they sneered. Itachi's heart stopped, and his raised his head to stare at the guards.

The guards suddenly felt Itachi's ominous, sinister charka fill the room. They all stared back at him alarmed.

Itachi closed his eyes 'you can insult me, hit me, take my life...but I never lay a hand on my Otouto.' Itachi said opening his eyes to bright blood red Mangekyo Sharingan.

The guards trembled in fear, and suddenly the whole prison cell turned dark. Itachi had disappeared and they cloud hear voices and movements around them. Suddenly the felt themselves sink through the floor in what looked like an oily pit. The oil smothered there legs, making them sink faster.

The guards screamed in terror, Itachi's face suddenly came inches away from the guard with the scar on his forehead.

'You, particularly, insulted my brother...now you will roam your nightmares for 72 hours before dying!'

The guard screamed in agony as he fell into Itachi's Ninjutsu.

'That is quite impressive...'

Itachi's head spun around to see pain standing there, alongside Konan.

'Pain, Konan, how did you know?'

'We came to warn you that Takashi knew about you and Sasuke, I'm guessing we were too late...he told your father what he saw...but we killed him anyway.'

'Where is Sasuke?' Itachi demanded quickly, panic rising up in him.

'Sasuke's with us, Fugaku was gonna have him killed, but when he saw us coming he fled!' Konan said.

'us? Who else is here?' Itachi asked quickly.

'all of them, they came to help...Itachi...you know what you have to do, don't you?' Pain said seriously.

'I...I don't know if I can...' Itachi said, feeling defeated.

'Itachi either you kill off the clan, or the entire village will find out your secret and Sasuke dies, which is it?' Pain demanded.

'Sasuke of course!' Itachi shouted back passionately, 'but...killing my entire clan? What will Sasuke think?'

'Itachi you have to do this for Sasuke...you got him into this, now do the right thing and walk awa—'

'—I CAN'T!' Itachi said dropping to his knees, 'I can't leave Sasuke behind, I love him!'

Pain sighed, and Konan closed her eyes, not bearing to see her friend in pain like this. Pain walked over, and drew out a samurai sword.

'Itachi, if you love him, then you will do the right thing!' Pain said handing the sword to Itachi.

Itachi raised his eyes up, and met Pain's Rinnegan. The sword shone in the moonlight.

'Sasuke...' Itachi said deadpanned, 'Sasuke will hate me, when he finds out.'

'He will understand the sacrifice you made for him...one day.' Pain replied emotionlessly.

Itachi hesitated, and then took the sword from pains hand. He closed his eyes momentarily before looking in Konan's direction.

'Konan...keep Sasuke away, I don't want him to see me...kill...'

'I understand.' Konan said, before leaving the cell room. There was silence for a few minutes as Itachi tried to get his nerves even.

'What about them?' Pain asked, indicating to the guards lying on the floor squirming.

'They are trapped in my Ninjutsu...they will all be dead soon.'

'I see...you know the Clan's village well, don't you Itachi?'

'Yes.'

'Right, everyone of them must die Itachi...all of them. We will split up, the others can take the north part of the village, I'll take down the main street and—'

'—leave the south part to me...I need to pay a visit home.' Itachi said darkly, looking at his reflection in the sword. Pain knew Itachi was eager for revenge on the years of abuse from their father.

Pain nodded, observing the blood lust in Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi's time had come, he wanted revenge and he was gonna get it. Pain put his hand on Itachi's shoulder;

'_...its time Itachi!_'

_Oooooh it's almost to the end, shit is about to go down lol (sorry for my cursing) how will Sasuke react when he sees what Itachi has done. And the huge fight between Itachi and Fugaku... I can't wait to write, Itachi has to make it as painful as possible, since Sasuke has been through so much abuse_

_I understand you have all been waiting for lemons, but I found it hard to write about them having sex, when Sasuke is that young, I'm sorry I wimped out...but...think of how much more passionate it will be in future chapters (when I get the courage to write about it!lol) anyway, I'm sorry...but I will make it up to you all._

_I am having a problem with my Microsoft word, anytime I press the "W" help comes up and the computer freezes? Its just stared happening, I don't know why, then I have to close it and reopen it, can anyone help me or tell me what's going on? Ugh cus it's so annoying and slowing me down, I can't take it anymore!_

_Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, Iv been getting great feed back from you, I appreciate it so much, you helping me loads. And its great to know people are still reading my fic._

_**Reply to reviews**_

_**Superfan8;**__ thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chapter!^^_

_**XSweetXSourXSoul;**__ hehe yes I enjoyed making him die! Hope you enjoyed reading it!_

_**SasUKErules101;**__ Thank you for all your reviews for each chapter, it really showed me you appreciated them, so thanks so much!^^ yep everyone is against them, but Itachi will save them, he will always be there for Sasuke! hehe yeah I like the Akatsuki when they are good to eachother but bad to others lol. Sasuke does deserve revenage, and I did consider him to do it, but I think Itachi will make him suffer more that Sasuke could!^^yeah Iruka is really nice in the manga, I always liked him so hada put him somewhere in this fic! Thanks for the reviews, see you in the next chapter!_

_**Darkwolf259**__; hehe I love your Deidara joke, aww he didn't get to explode something (don't worry Deidara you can explode lots of things in my other fic!- Deidara "I can? YAY un!") yeah that's pretty much my plan for the sequel, having Sasuke hate Itachi (basically like the manga) but Itachi has to find a way to be forgiven! Thanks so much for R&R. I will keep a look out for goods Sas/dei fics for ya!;)_

_**Allwayswatchingyou**__; cool thanks, I'll update as soon as I can_

_**Angi;**__ hehe cool thanks, it's so helps me hearing that haha causes I get so bad at writing sometimes I always think I'm not good enough and shouldn't post the chapter in case you guys didn't like it! but thanks for reviewing it gives me confidence!_

_**Uchihalover99**__; YAY thanks a mill!_

_**00 night eyes 00;**__ hehe thanks, I am quite evil when it comes to fanfics and cliff hangers!_

_**Uchiha dusk;**__ thanks so much, it's great that you are reading both my stories, I'm so honoured hehe, I love writing them and try to update when I can. I hope both fics are okay...sometimes it hard to know what the reader like, but thanks to you saying you do like them, I feel better!:)_

_**TvXYumyum;**__ OOOOHHH a Uchiha on top? Hehe (*goes straight to computer and types up a hole novel for you*) hmmm I like Uchihas on top!_

_I'm especially sorry to __**darkwolf259**__, you have emailed me before asking when I will update and I was a little late, you're so great, always giving me good advice and encouragement, I'm sorry for making you wait, this chapters for you!^^_

_See you all in the next chapter_

_Ninjashallow_


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge

Chapter 14 Revenge

Itachi moved through the roof tops of his villages like a shadow. The Uchiha clan's beneath the roof slates ate their evening dinner as normal, having no idea it was about to be their last meal. Itachi looked up towards the sky, his blood red eyes scanning the village before him; the sun was beginning to set, he had to get this over with.

'Itachi, are you ready?' Pain said seriously. Itachi looked over his shoulder at Pain and nodded, his eyes downcast. Pain sensed a hint of hesitation in him and grit his teeth in slight annoyance, he grabbed Itachi's shoulder forcefully and shook him.

'Get a hold of yourself Itachi, if you don't do this you will go to prison, or be killed for dishonouring your family name!'

'I know!' Itachi shot back a little angry, which was unusual for him.

'—and Sasuke will be killed to, is that what you want?' Pain said angrily, Itachi's eyes quickly shot up;

'Of course not!'

'Then we have to do this..._now_!' Pain said, his eyes softening a bit. He didn't want to cause his friend any more Pain, but right now Itachi needed to put his emotions away and do the right thing.

'I'm doing the north street, but the rest is up to you Itachi.' Itachi nodded, observing the village now lit with street lamps.

'When will you...do...your parents?' Pain asked meeting Itachi's eyes.

'I will do them last...so they will know I'm coming.' Itachi said darkly, passion for revenge burning in his Sharingan eyes.

***Konoha River ***

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water; he had been waiting here this past 15 minutes and had no idea what was going on.

'Konan, where is my brother Itachi?' Sasuke asked worried, a few minutes ago Kisame and Deidara had appeared and killed the guards that had him captured. Sasuke didn't have time to ask them what was going on, as soon as Konan came, they spoke briefly and then left. Konan looked down at Sasuke and frowned softly, she did not know how to put this.

'Sasuke, your brother wants you to stay away from the village tonight.'

'But... why?'

'Don't ask me questions Sasuke, just stay here okay?' Konan replied sternly, gazing back into the distance, hoping Pain was okay.

Sasuke looked down at his lap sadly. Everything was so confusing, and complicated. Just a few hours ago he was wrapped up in his brother's arms safe in bed, then suddenly his father had burst through the door and he and Itachi were arrested.

He wanted to go home, but was also afraid to, now that his father knew about his love for Itachi. He shuttered slightly when he remembered the look of complete rage on his father's face when he found out. He had never seen his father that angry before, and the disappointment on his mothers face...Sasuke knew he was in a lot of trouble.

He was about to try and ask Konan again were Itachi was when suddenly Deidara and Kisame appeared, out of breath, and covered in blood that didn't look to be their own.

'Deidara, Kisame what happened?' Konan asked at once.

Deidara wiped the blood of his fore head; he hadn't killed so many people without using any explosions before. Even Kisame looked worn out, Pain had told both of them that they could only kill using Shuriken or kunai to make it look like Itachi did it all.

'They are still there un' Deidara said, trying to catch his breath, looking nervously at Sasuke...he wasn't sure how much he could reveal in front of him.

'Where is he? Where's my brother?' Sasuke demanded, he was getting tired of people keeping him away from Itachi. Deidara hesitated and looked at Kisame, who looked at Konan.

'He told us not to tell him...'Konan half whispered to Deidara.

'Tell me what?' Sasuke piped up hearing her.

'Nothing Sasuke,' Kisame said quickly.

'Is Itachi okay? Doe's the guards still have him? What if he's hurt?' Sasuke panicked.

'He's fine un, you know your big brother can look after himself un.'

'I wana see him, I wana go home!' Sasuke pleaded, sitting up, Konan pushed him back down gently but Sasuke refused, struggling. 'Please let me see Aniki—'

'—Let him go!' a voice said suddenly, making all four of them look over. Pain stood there, covered in blood, his Rinnegan eyes looking sternly at Sasuke.

'But Pain, Itachi said—' Konan began, looking a little concerned.

'—Sasuke will find out anyway, he might as well see it with his own eyes.'

'S-see what?' Sasuke asked shyly, a little afraid of the strong ominous aura coming from all the older teens. And the smell of blood that they were drenched in was starting to make him feel nauseous.

'Sasuke, Itachi is waiting for you in your house.' Pain replied bluntly, turning away from him. 'Come on, we need to leave this village now.' He said to the others, turning away.

Konan and Kisame nodded, and turned to Sasuke with a saddened expression on their face.

'Take care kid.' Kisame said. Deidara put a hand on his shoulder, patting him gently, before turning away sadly and following Pain out of the grounds, leaving Sasuke on his own.

Sasuke stood there a little stunned...what was going on? He quickly turned on his heel and ran back in the direction of the Uchiha complex, the night air was damp and cold, and his lungs felt like they were going to explode, but he kept on running to reach his brother.

***Uchiha Household***

Fugaku paced the kitchen floor, back and forth impatiently. Mikoto stared at the floor, whimpering, wiping her eyes with her apron sleeve.

'Fugaku Please, can't we just leave...he's coming for us, we have to leave now.' She pleaded, her hands shaking on the stool; she had seen Itachi in training sessions and knew what he was capable of.

'SHUT UP! we're not going anywhere...if Itachi thinks for one second that he is going to kill his own father, he's got another thing coming!' Fugaku snapped angrily, banging his fist on the wall. It was almost midnight...2 hours ago they had received a call saying the Uchiha ANBU guards were all dead and Itachi had escaped from the cell. Now they had waited, watched the clock as the minutes passed painfully slow by and yet there was still no sigh of Itachi.

'But what if he comes?' Mikoto said desperately, she couldn't believe she was afraid of her own son.

'If he comes I will beat that devil that drove these disgusting feeling towards his own brother outta him!' Fugaku shouted, cracking his knuckles. It was very rare when he hit Itachi, throughout his whole life, Itachi had been nothing but obedient and perfect, a son Fugaku had always dreamed off, but now when he saw Itachi he wanted nothing more than to punish him severely.

'How could he do this? How could he have feelings for his own brother, its disgusting' Mikoto sobbed, crying into her apron. Fugaku ignored her, lifting up the blinds to look out at the street lights. The lamps were out so he couldn't see much, but there seemed to be a deathly silence in the air.

'If we leave now, we can get away...Itachi will never find us, we can go far away—'

'—I'M NOT LEAVING ANYWHERE! Itachi has already ruined his reputation, shamed the Uchiha name and disgraced our family, he is not going to drive me out of my own home!' Fugaku shouted furiously at his wife.

Suddenly the heard a noise upon the roof top, Mikoto stood up quickly, clinging on to her husband.

'He's here, Fugaku he's here, he's here!' she started rambling insanely. Fugaku shrugged her off his arm and took out a Samari sword that was displayed on their living room wall.

'Just stay behind me and shut up!' Fugaku snapped at her, before slowly walking towards the main door of the Uchiha house. They heard a sudden ear splitting scream, and a dull thud, Fugaku quickly opened the door and ran out to the street.

To his horror the street was covered in blood as dead bodies of his relations lay slayed on the ground. Mikoto seeing this screamed, spotting her sister and mother on the ground she went to run over but Fugaku caught her arm roughly.

'NO! GET BACK, HES OUT HERE!' Fugaku shouted, gagging at the sight of so many dead bodies. He quickly dragged his wife inside and bolted the door shut. Wiping sweat from his fore head he looked up at the ceiling activating his Sharingan.

He could see through the ceiling wall, up into the night sky, he scanned the roof but there was no sign of Itachi.

Suddenly the lights went out, leaving Mikoto and Fugaku in total darkness, Mikoto whimpered clutching her husband tightly.

'W-what h-h-happened?' she sobbed.

'He shut the main power off...' Fugaku whispered seriously staring at the ceiling. Gripping his sword tightly he Grabbed his wife and dragged her with him to the main study area. All they could see was darkness as the moved around, Mikoto clinging desperately on to her husband as he gripped his sword tightly in the palm of his hand.

'_...Are you afraid now?'_

Mikoto yelped at the sudden voice and Fugaku looked wildly over his shoulder, trying to see where the voice came from.

'WERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOY?' he shouted hysterically looking from corner to corner of the large room. All he could see was pitch black, no sign of Itachi.

'I-Itachi p-p-please d-don-t...' Mikoto sobbed desperately, clinging to her husband as he circled the middle of the room.

'_Good...you should be afraid_.' Itachi said, and suddenly two large red glowing eyes appeared through the darkness of the corner of the room. Mikoto screamed and Fugaku stumbled back a little, his heart rate beating vastly.

'ITACHI!...what...what the hell have you done?' Fugaku shouted, standing back further from Itachi, who's body fully appeared out of the corner, his face totally emotionless.

'I've done what I had to do...' Itachi said, stepping forward a little as his father stepped back. Fugaku looked coldly into his sons eyes and his heart stopped.

'Mangekyo Sharingan? How did you—YOU KILLED YOUR COUSIN SHISUI DIDNT YOU!'

'I had to, he was going to tell you about me and Sasuke.' Itachi replied coldly.

'You've killed the entire clan...do you really expect to get away with this?' Fugaku said angrily, carefully watching Itachi's movement.

'No...I don't plan to get away with anything, my plan falls only upon Sasuke and what is best for him.' Itachi said seriously, watching his father with cold blood red eyes.

'you think this is best for Sasuke? Killing his entire family, wiping out the Uchiha name!' he replied angrily, 'Sasuke doesn't want this, you saw yourself he tried to save me before you were arrested!'

'Sasuke doesn't no what he wants, he told me we will all be a family one day, and that you will grow to love him, he's young and naive...but I'm not. Thirteen years of watching you brutally beat my brother tells me you will never change, and you will never see him as a son.'

'Oh so what now? Your gonna kill us and start a new life with Sasuke? Let the Uchiha name die out?' Fugaku scoffed, glaring at his son.

'Wrong again, after this I have no choice but to give Sasuke up...he will stay in here safely, and I can flee this village, knowing that my brother will no longer be in danger from any of his clan.'

'He's going to hate you for this!' Fugaku snapped back. Itachi closed his eyes dejectedly.

'Yes, but it's the small price I have to pay knowing he will no longer suffer at your hands.'

'I did the right thing, all these years, I toughened him up, made him want my affection, make him strain to be as good as you...he would have been nothing without my harsh methods.'

'I don't think that's true...I think a certain part of you enjoyed seeing your son suffer miserably, you didn't do it to toughen Sasuke, you did it because you could...since by your own words you already had a prodigy son, why would you need another.' Itachi replied coldly.

'Itachi it's not too late, we can restore what you have done, forgot about Sasuke, you can get married, rebuild the Uchiha name, and make it better that before—'

'—when are you going to realise father that I do not care about the Uchiha name, I care nothing for this clan, or our pride...all I care for is Sasuke.' Itachi said seriously, Fugaku grit in his teeth in disgust.

'Is that what you call it? "Caring for"?' it sounds more to me like you wana fuck his brains out, you sick bastard!' Fugaku shouted disgusted. Itachi creased his eyebrows hearing that.

'I would never think of Sasuke in such a low way, what we have is love, not filthy degrading sex on our minds.'

'You do, I k-know, I s-saw the b-bath w-water...' Mikoto who had been hiding behind Fugaku suddenly said shaking. Fugaku raised his eyebrow at Itachi.

'Bath water!' Fugaku asked as Itachi slightly blushed.

'Yes, they shared a bath together, among other things...' she said in a slightly braver tone. Fugaku turned to his son disgusted.

'So this is your idea of love?' he said mocking Itachi. 'Tell me Itachi, have you ever fucked my younger son?'

'Since when have you referred to Sasuke as your son?' Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

'You're avoiding the question boy!' Fugaku snarled angrily.

'No I didn't go that far, I chose not to take his virginity away so young.' Itachi replied bluntly. Mikoto closed to eyes disgusted and Fugaku's face almost turned green.

'So sick bastard Itachi, what did you do with my son then?'

'I still find it amusing how you call him your son now, what happened to all the other degrading names you use to call him?'

'Answer me now boy!'

'It's none of your business.'

'WRONG. Anything concerning a Uchiha is my business!'

'Now you're giving Sasuke the honour of being a Uchiha?'

'YOUR CHANGING THE TOPIC AGAIN, NOW TELL ME WHAT SICK THINGS YOU DID TO MY SON!'

'...Sasuke felt his first arousal...I relieved it for him.' Itachi said to put it mildly. Mikoto cried out in disgust and Fugaku gripped the swords in his hand, his eyes scrunched up furiously.

'HOW DARE YOU, YOU DISGUSTING FILTHY WHORE!' he said running towards his son. Fugaku raised his hand and back handed Itachi so violently across the face it made his head crack fully around and lose his footing a little.

Itachi spat out blood and looked back at his father.

'Is that the best you can do? That is nothing compared to what I am going to do to you!' Itachi said with a slight smile across his face. Fugaku eyes widened in anger.

'YOU LITTLE BASTARD, ROT IN HELL!' Fugaku said raising his fist again, but in mid air he stumbled, his eyes catching into Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan directly. His hand quivered and he froze. Suddenly the room turned inversed colours as the floor sank beneath him.

'wha-w-whats happening?' Fugaku stuttered, feeling immense pain in his entire body. Sharp stabbing pain that pierced his stomach, up through every vein and muscle.

'you are experiencing my Mangekyo Sharingan. Now you will suffer every blow you have ever inflected on my baby brother, though it will feel to you like 8 years, time will actually only have passed 3 short minutes here, and I get to enjoy the look on your face for each one.'

'AAAAGGGH Y-YOU B-B-BASTARD...'Fugaku cried, gritting his teeth in exructioing pain. Itachi looked at his father with bored eyes, the painful cries soothing to his ears; he was finally getting revenge for everything Fugaku did.

'3 years old, on his birthday and you slap him across the face, knocking his baby teeth out for sucking his thumb...5 years old and I believe you beat Sasuke within an inch of his life for breaking curfew...7 years old and you break every rib 5 ribs in his body for spilling milk at dinner...8 years old and you give him eternal bleeding with a knuckle basher for no reason, do you still know he is coughing up blood because of you?' Itachi said darkly, watching in pleasure as his father shook in pain falling to his knees.

'YOU Y-YOUR FUCKING D-D-DEAD!' Fugaku managed to say, while squirming around in pain. After a couple of more seconds Itachi let his eyes go back to normal Sharingan; if he allowed the Mangekyo Sharingan to go on any longer Fugaku would have passed out in Acoma, and Itachi wanted him fully awake to feel the fullness of his death.

Fugaku squirmed on his knees, trying to compose himself. His swept his hair out of his face and looked up in inhuman rage at his son.

'You are gonna pay dearly for that...'Fugaku spat, swiping sweat off his forehead. Itachi shook his head, looking spitefully at his father.

'This is just the beginning of what I'm going to do to you.'

'to think of everything I've done for you, trained you, toned you, moulded you into perfection, and then you backfire, using your power on me, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in for doing that to the head of the Clan?' Fugaku shouted.

'In trouble with who? The entire Clan's dead, and by morning I will have fled far from this village, and when Sasuke's older I'll come back for him, we can live the life we always wanted, without interference form you or the Clan.'

'Hmpt, you think Sasuke will want you after this? If Sasuke was actually more than a pathetic weakling he might actually kill you for what you've done.'

'Sasuke in time will see the benefit in what I am doing for him, I can give him the life he always deserved.'

'your fucking sick, the both of you. This is incest, he's you brother, your own blood, how can you even think of touching him?'

'I have had no greater pleasure than the nights I spend with Sasuke wrapped up in my arms, feeling his soft skin, safe in bed with me.'

'what about if you fuck? Huh? You will be fucking your own flesh and blood, when you taste him you will be really tasting yourself, TELL ME THATS NOT FUCKED UP!' Fugaku roared furiously.

'I have tasted him...his skin is his own, not mine, his mouth has his own unique texture and when he is old enough I look forward to when I can experience him fully.' Itachi replied smoothly.

Mikoto cried in disgust and Fugaku got up drawing his sword.

'over my dead body will you two ever be together again!' Fugaku said running towards Itachi with his sword grasped in his hand.

Itachi with lighting speed drew out his own sword and the both clashed a loud ringing out of metal echoing through the room. Mikoto screamed and stumbled back, away from the blazing sword fight of her husband and son.

The blades his off one another, sparks of force flew off the blade. Itachi moved his arms gracefully; as if the sword in his hand was attached to him arm. Fugaku furiously lashed out on Itachi, sending his sword down wrathfully, the look in his eyes were like death.

Both their swords hit each other, making an X shape as they glared at each other.

'you know Sasuke doesn't know what yous did was wrong...when he's older your "love" will just be a hazy memory to him...he's too young to feel that way for anyone...so really you just molested your own brother!' Fugaku said cruelly to Itachi, as they caught their breath, their swords still against one another.

Itachi's eyes widened, his heart beat stopped. 'NO!'

'Yes you did, he will grow up, wondering why his big brother touched him like that, and he will not remember any foolish love he had for you, because he doesn't love you...he only loves what you are! A prodigy...just like he craves to be!'

'NO, YOU'RE WRONG!'

'he will remember how you tried to rape him in the bath.'

'WHAT? NO!'

'he will wonder why you were so sick in the head, and be embarrassed to call you his brother.'

'NEVER!'

'And when he's older he will fall in love with a girl, get married and have children and continue the Uchiha name.'

'N-n-no!' Itachi sobbed, gritting his teeth.

'And you will just be a forgotten memory!' Fugaku said nastily.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Itachi cried, and plunged his sword into his father's chest, puncturing his rib cage and piercing his heart. Fugaku's eyes widened to saucers, as his sword clattered to the wooden floor, his face was inches away from Itachi's.

His eyes stared at Itachi's cold ones, blood trickled from his mouth and seeped down his chin dripping to the floor.

'Y-you w-w-will n-never h-have h-him...' Fugaku stuttered, the last remaining Sharingan leaving his pupils as a cup full of blood spilled out of his mouth.

'...Killing you once is not enough for what you done to my _lover_.' Itachi replied coldly, watching in pleasure as his father struggled in pain, choking on his own blood. Itachi put his hand on his father's shoulder, and roughly pushed his off his sword, letting him slowly fall his knees and then to the floor with a dull thud. All life drained from his father.

An echoing scream rang through the room as Mikoto ran over to her husband, on her knees she cried desperately. Itachi towered over her, watching her silently with no emotion on his face.

Her large black eye's looked up at Itachi, reminding him so much of Sasuke when he cried. Now that Fugaku was dead, she knew she had no change of even trying to fight Itachi...he wasn't a prodigy for no reason, still she never thought she would ever have to face her own son like this. Itachi glazed back down at her with his Sharingan.

'Itachi, h-how could you, how could you kill your own father?' Mikoto cried desperately.

'I do not consider him my father...a father loves you, protects you, is proud of you on your first day of school...he did either of these, he is not mine nor Sasuke's father.' Itachi replied dead-panned. Mikoto looked down at her dead husband, and then back up to her son.

'Fugaku's right Itachi...Sasuke doesn't love you...he's too young to know what love is...your too young to know, your confusing your love with obsession...a sick, wrong disgusting urge to be with your own blood...that's not love!' Mikoto said desperately.

'I wouldn't expect you or father to understand our relationship.'

'But don't you know its wrong Itachi, you're not supposed to have these feelings for your own brother.'

'You sound like your mother...'Itachi said emotionless, Mikoto's eyes widened. 'She told me I was sick, she said she was ashamed of me, that I was disgusting having incest feelings towards my brother.'

'And you y-you killed my mother...your Gran-mother, all the Uchiha Clan...'

'I had to...if I didn't you all would imprison me...even kill Sasuke, just for loving each other, no body understood...Our Aunt and Uncle pretended to understand our love out of fear when I came for them...the look of horror on their face deceived them...I knew they disapproved, I knew in the morning they would tell the village and then Sasuke would be harmed...I had to kill them, I had to kill everyone.'

'They were your family Itachi...your Aunt, Uncle, Cousins, Grandparents, how could you look them in the eye, knowing you were going to slaughter them?'

'it wasn't hard...when the said insulting things about Sasuke, like my father they didn't care about him, it was always about me...some of them even went as far as to blame Sasuke for our forbidden love, saying he was brain-washing me...trying to distract me from my training, trying to manipulate me because he was jealous of my title...I had great pleasure in slitting their throats.'

Mikoto gasped, tears streaming down her face.

'How can you live with yourself Itachi?'

Itachi's face saddened a little and he bowed his head.

'I will have to live in sin, knowing I slaughtered my clan, but I regret nothing, I would do anything to keep Sasuke from harm...now he can be in the care of the normal families in this village, families who do not live their whole lives by the pride of their name.'

'And what will you do?' Mikoto cried.

'I have other goals I have to accomplish, yet nothing will take over my main prioety oiety with is Sasuke, from afar I will watch and protect him.'

'He will hate you!'

'...I trust he will understand why I did this when he's older.' Itachi replied passively, with a hint of concern in his tone. Mikoto looked back down at her husband, and she bit her bit to stop her from shaking.

'I tried...'

'...'

'I tried when Sasuke was born for Fugaku to see the good on him, to not compare him to you...to show some sort of affection, but as the years pasted and you got stronger and their relationship got worse, I knew there was no changing his mind...he had you as a son and that was all that mattered...I never hurt Sasuke.'

'Not Physically no, but you stood by and watched your husband hurt him.'

'As his wife I could not go against him.'

'...I know.' Itachi said quietly, yet still having some sort of resentment towards his mother for not caring for her son.

'Itachi...I do not approve of your feelings towards you brother, the thought of you too kissing and touching makes me disgusted and ashamed to be your mother...' Mikoto said, Itachi bowed his head, letting his long bangs cover his eyes. '...but the protection you have towards your bother and how you have cared and loved him all your life when his father did not makes me proud to call you my son!' she said softly. Itachi raised his head sharply staring at his mother in surprise.

'...Mother?'

'Take care of Sasuke, make sure he gets the love and comfort from this village that was denied to him by his Clan.'

'I...I will.' Itachi croaked, letting a little emotion slip in his voice.

'Will it...will it hurt?' Mikoto's voice quivered, tears seeping down her cheeks. Itachi realised what she meant and shook his head.

'No...I will do it quick; like I did with Gran-mother... you won't feel anything.' Itachi said drawing his long sword out. Mikoto quivered and staring shaking hysterically.

'I...I wish I had what you and Sasuke have...your love is impure but seems stronger than the love Fugaku showed me.' Mikoto said crying.

'...I'm sorry you ended up with such a horrible man.' Itachi said truthfully, raising his sword into the air, his mask of stone slipping as he stood over his own mother, about to kill her.

'Itachi...'

'...Mother?'

'..._Forgive me_.' Itachi closed his eyes upon hearing his and in one swift graceful swing dropped the sharp blade down on his mother's neck, cutting through her frontal lobe and splicing off all connection to her heart and brain, killing her instantly.

Itachi withdrew his sword, and looked silently upon his parents lying on top of each other dead.

'...I forgive you mother.' He whispered to himself. As much as he wanted to hate Mikoto for not doing anything to help Sasuke, he felt he understood. All those years he couldn't help Sasuke was because he couldn't go against his father either...now the lay dead, and could no longer inflect any more suffering to his beautiful Sasuke...he had finally got his revenge.

Suddenly he heard pounding feet running outside and stop just in front of the large barricaded doors. Itachi's heart stopped, this was it, and Sasuke was here.

He sensed Sasuke hesitate for a second before finally the doors opened fully and filled the room with sudden light, as Sasuke stood looking from his dead parents on the ground, and Itachi standing over them with a bloodied sword in his hand...

'A-aniki?'

_**Final Chapter to be continued next time...**_

_Wow we are coming up to the conclusion now of Part 1, I have to admit I wrote at least 8 different versions of Fugakus death, not being able to decide what was the best way to make him suffer...I kept getting annoyed and deleting the passage and starting again, nothing seemed good enough...but It felt great to write him dying, just so you all know he is now rotting in hell in the ninja world. Mikoto was a little harder since I think Itachi would find it harder to kill women, espically his own mother who gave birth to him, and in the manga and anime she was always pertrayed as a nice mother._

_Also you will be happy to hear I finally got a beta reader for both my stories, the only problem is the update will take longer since I have to correct things when the fic is giving back to me, and I'v just realised I've made so many mistakes while writing. Awell as __**darkwolf259**__ said "No one should have flawless work unless you are a__  
perfectionist (if thats how you spell it XD" hehe so I do believe she is right. But I do like to do my best for you guys so if a beta reader will help then I will continue._

_**Reply to Reviews:**_

_**Charmed Sasuke101**__; hehe I hope you are satisified with his death, I think Itachi was right when he said "killing you once is not enough"!_

_**XSweetXSourXSoul;**__ hehe me too!_

_**MikoVampire;**__ I guess your right, maybe Itachi will regret leaving Sasuke, but the will meet in the future and Sasuke will have a lot to say to Itachi! also sorry for the long update._

_**Darkwolf259;**__ hehe Deidara loves blowing things up, he struggled to help Itachi kill in clan cus he couldn't use his explodions! Hehe maybe in the future he will get a chance. Yep Part 2 will be the next big thing and I have some great Ideas, if you have any email me any time as Im open for some more ideas to inspire Part 2, I will tell you more in the next chapter._

_**Artemesia-Hime**__; hehe yep he so deserved to die! *Shiniiiii*_

_**Alwayswatchingyou;**__ yeah I sure everyone guessed, Itachi thinks he should leave Sasuke alone in the village for his own good._

_**Angi;**__ hehe thank you, I love stories of Itachi and Sasuke, and when there is lemons its even better!^^_

_**00-night eyes-00**__; thanks so much, hope you enjoyed!^^_

_**Anonymous;**__ Aww thank you so much, I have never got a review saying it was their best fic they have ever read, whoever you are you have just made m soooo happy!^^ Im sorry for the long update, keep checking ur mail, cus I plan to have both fics updated very soon!_

_Hehe and I noticed the uke in Sasuke but never with Itachi, hehe Im getting the impression the writer of Naruto is giving us hidden messages here! When hes drawing them hes probably like "Yeeeeaaaah!" lol_

_**Darkshadowarchfiend;**__ hehe thanks so much, yeah I really enjoyed writing his death! Aaaaahhhh revenge is so cool! Yeah I agree with the mother, she never stopped her husband from hurting Sasuke, I guess I just though Itachi would be less cruel to his mother...but in a way she excepted death, she didnt try to run and even asked Itachi would it hurt. Hope you liked the chapter!^^_

_**Superfan8;**__ hehe could you imagine if I kept him alive instead, and Itachi got killed? Lol I read a fic like that once and I was like "...what?" hehe yep hes dead, I couldn't keep him alive an longer and Im sure all you fans would have killed me if I didn__'__t kill him painfully!__lol thanks for the review!_

_**Angelic95**__; Thanks for the review, sorry I didn__'__t update as fast as before, my life has been __hectic__ and it was hard to find time, but I'll make the last chapter come out sooner!^^_

_Also thanks to __**Darkwolf259**__, you__ emailed me reminding me to update, I'v been so busy lately that I lose track of things and forget, so feel free to message me anytime all of you! __Next chapter will be the last, until Part 2, I have so many good ideas for that, I really think you will like it!__ I will tell you more information about it in the next final chapter!_

_Sayōnara__,_

_Ninjashallow _

'


End file.
